Liebe?
by Alenia
Summary: ES IST VOLLBRACHT! muhahahhahahahhahahha
1. Kapitel1

Disclaimer: ratet mal  
  
Pairing: das süßeste, dass es gibt (außer Harry/Draco)  
  
Warning: Hat keinen eindeutig geklärten Sinn!  
  
Comment: Viel Spaß!  
  
Liebe?  
  
Manchmal da stelle ich mir vor, wie es wäre dich zu küssen.  
  
Manchmal da wünsche ich mir, dich zu küssen.  
  
Ich stelle es mir schön vor, ich habe schon oft Mädchen darüber reden gehört, dass du wahnsinnig gut küssen kannst.  
  
Ich bin kein guter Küsser, wenn ich ehrlich bin habe ich noch nie geküsst. Aber ich denke, dass ich schlecht wäre.  
  
Sie sagen, deine Küsse wären leidenschaftlich. Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Ich bin nicht sehr leidenschaftlich wohl eher romantisch. Ich würde es mich nie trauen, dich einfach zu küssen, auch wenn ich es mir so sehr wünsche.....  
  
Manchmal stelle ich mir vor, wie es wäre wenn du mich berührst. Wie deine langen schlanken Finger über meine Wange streicheln, wie jeder einzelne, kleine Stromstöße durch meinen ganzen Körper schickt.  
  
Sie sagen, du hättest die zärtlichsten Hände überhaupt. Ich weiß nicht, ob das stimmt schließlich hast du mich nie SO berührt. Auch wenn ich es mir wünschen würde....  
  
Manchmal sitze ich stundenlang vor dem Kamin, in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, wenn du mich lieben würdest. Wie es wäre, wenn du nur Augen für mich hättest, wenn du nur mich küssen und umarmen würdest.  
  
Doch dann wird mir immer bewusst, dass das nie passieren wird. Niemals....  
  
"Worüber denkst du gerade nach, Remy?"  
  
Der Blonde blinzelte verwirrt, mit seinen Gedanken war er ganz wo anders gewesen...  
  
"Wow, muss ja toll gewesen sein!" sagte Sirius. Er setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Remus Sessel.  
  
"Wie.. wie kommst du darauf?" Er spürte wie er rot wurde, hatte er etwa etwas gemurmelt. Das war ihm erst letztens passiert. Merlin, war das peinlich gewesen...  
  
"Na ja weil du," er streckte seine Hand aus und wischte über Remus Mundwinkel. Seine Hand fühlte sich wundervoll kalt an, das Herz des Werwolfs begann zu flattern.  
  
"...sabberst." erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige grinsend, seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. Seine Haare waren wieder länger und glänzten in Schein des Kamins. (A/N: Gott, klingt das schmalzig)  
  
Remus hatte größte Mühe um bei diesem Anblick nicht weiter zu sabbern. Also wandte er seinen Blick zu seinen Knien und flüsterte verlegen: "Oh, das tut mir leid."  
  
"Warum erntschuldigst du dich denn? Du sabberst doch nicht wegen Sirius, oder."  
  
Remus sah James geschockt an. Wusste er es? Wie hatte er es bemerkt?  
  
Sein Herz raste.  
  
Eigentlich hatte James Potter nur einen Scherz gemacht, er saß die Beine über die Lehne hängend, auf dem Sessel neben Remus. Er hatte sein Buch beiseite gelegt ( "Wie sie suchen, wenn sie suchen" von Adam L. Thompson) und sah Remus aufmerksam an. Er erwartete Lachen.  
  
Viel zu spät bemerkte Remus, dass sein Freund nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte, er lächelte gekünstelt. Die Angst klang langsam ab und sein Puls verlangsamte sich merklich. Er sollte nicht so schreckhaft sein. Natürlich wusste er nichts, woher auch...  
  
James zog die Augenbrauen vor Überraschung hoch. Was hatte Remus denn? Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt? Auch Sirius schien sich über das Verhalten des Blonden zu wundern. Er sah ihn prüfend an und fragte dann:  
  
"Alles okay, Remylein? Du siehst ein wenig blass aus." Seine Stimme klang leicht besorgt.  
  
Blass war wirklich untertrieben, Remus war weiß wie Kreide. Der Schock saß noch in seinen Knochen. Schon seit einiger Zeit geriet er leicht in Panik, wenn es um das Thema Homosexuelle ging.  
  
James und Sirius machten da gerne ihr kleinen Witzchen, aber Remus hasste es, wenn sie so über Schwule redeten. Schließlich ging ihn das ja auch was an....  
  
"Ich geh schlafen. Alles in Ordnung. Es war heute nur anstrengend. Entschuldigt bitte." Ohne eine weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ging er hinauf und legte sich noch angezogen ins Bett und schlief kurz danach ein.  
  
***++++***  
  
"Ich geh ein wenig trainieren. Das erste Spiel steht bald an und wir müssen endlich den Pokal gewinnen. Ich kann Malfoys hässliche Fratze nicht mehr ertragen, wenn er gewinnt." Unbewusst ballte James die Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
Sirius schnaubte verächtlich. "Du weißt, dass sie nur gewinnen, weil sie bescheißen. Du solltest dich deswegen nicht so fertig machen lassen. Dieses Jahr gewinnt ihr bestimmt."  
  
Doch James hörte ihm gar nicht zu, was sehr untypisch für ihn war. Aber weil Lilly Evans in der Nähe war....  
  
Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen glitzerten begeistert. "Bestens.", flüsterte er.  
  
Was nun kam war altbekannt, Remus konnte nur schmunzeln, auch Sirius kannte die Prozedur schon.  
  
"Hey, Evans du hättest nicht zufällig Lust mit mir...-"  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn kaum hatte Lilly erkannt wer da nach ihr rief, hatte sie ihr Schritte beschleunigt und war schnell um die nächste Ecke gebogen.  
  
Enttäuscht ließ James den Kopf hängen. Sirius klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und sagte sachlich wie immer:  
  
"Sieh es so, du könntest fast alle haben. Da vergiss die eine und nimm irgend eine andere." Er grinste ihn vielsagend an.  
  
Remus seufzte und stellte sich neben Sirius. Manchmal konnte sein Freund so gefühllos sein. James war verliebt, da konnte er sie nicht einfach vergessen.  
  
"Nimm das nicht zu ernst. Ich meine vielleicht ist sie ja nur schüchtern...- "  
  
"Ja, klar." Sirius tippte sich an die Stirn. Diese Lilly konnte ihn einfach nicht leiden, davon ging die Welt doch nicht unter.  
  
James ließ einen leisen Schluchzer hören. Er hatte also tatsächlich keine Chance..  
  
Remus stieß seinen Freund in die Seite und sah ihn drohend an. Er war die Gefühllosigkeit in Person.  
  
"Vergiss Sirius. Das meint er nicht so, nicht wahr." Der Blonde sah den Gryffindor eindringlich an.  
  
Sirius sah zweifelnd zu seinem besten Freund, sagte dann aber, wenn auch wenig überzeugend klingend:  
  
"Ja, klar steht sie auf dich. Das tun doch alle." Er klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
  
James sah auf. Er blickte seine Freunde hilfesuchend an und fragte:  
  
"Denkt ihr ehrlich?"  
  
Sirius war versucht "Nein" zu sagen, doch ein Blick von Remus genügte um ihn zu Schweigen zu bringen. " Ja, klar. Kommt. Wie gehen essen." Remus wollte seine Freunde Richtung große Halle ziehen, doch James sträubte sich.  
  
"Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr. Ich geh trainieren." Mit hängendem Kopf schlurfte er davon.  
  
Als er nicht mehr zu sehen war, fuhr Remus den Schwarzhaarigen an:  
  
"Was sollte das? Du weißt, dass er auf sie steht und was machst du? Du nimmst ihm jegliche Hoffnung." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Merlin, es ist nur ein Mädchen. Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass er sie liebt, oder?", er sah Remus angewidert an.  
  
Wenn es etwas gab, dass Sirius nie verstanden hatte, dann war das Liebe. Warum wollten alle sich fest binden. Das war doch nur zusätzlicher Ballast. Wahre Liebe gab es nicht. Nur Verlangen und Lust.  
  
"Und wenn doch? Ist es so unvorstellbar für dich, dass er sie liebt?" So sehr wünschte er sich, dass Sirius "Nein" sagen würde, dass er ihn in die Arme nahm, ihn küsste und ihm seine Liebe gestand, doch er wusste es besser...  
  
"Liebe gibt es nicht. Versteh das doch! Liebe ist eine Illusion. Ich war noch nie verliebt und bin auch glücklich." Er sah Remus herausfordernd an.  
  
Nein.....  
  
Remus wollten nichts lieber, als weinen. Sich in seinem Zimmer verstecken und weinen...  
  
Er atmete tief ein und rauscht an Sirius vorbei. Dieser blickte ihm nur fragend hinterher. Was hatte er denn...?  
  
Langsam folgte er ihm...  
  
********************++****************************  
  
Die Tränen rannen langsam seine Wange entlang. Jetzt hatte er den Beweis.  
  
Nie....  
  
Niemals würde Sirius ihn lieben. Er hielt Liebe für eine Illusion, für eine Lüge.  
  
Aber das stimmte nicht, Remus liebte ihn, er liebte ihn wirklich. Er hätte alles für ihn getan.  
  
Alles....  
  
Der Polster war angenehm kühl und dämpfte seine Schluchzer. Seine Liebe würde ewig unerwidert bleiben. Sirius spielte nur mit den Gefühlen anderer. Remus erinnerte sich, wie er sich oft vorgestellt hatte mit Sirius zusammen zu sein. Ihn zu küssen...  
  
Diese Erinnerungen schienen lange her zu sein. Sirius konnte nicht lieben. Die Tränen kamen erneut...  
  
Er wollte, dass Sirius ihn auch liebte. So, wie er ihn liebte. Er wollte, dass Sirius verstand, was er ihm bedeutete. Nämlich alles.  
  
Der Blonde schlug wütend mit der Faust auf den Polster. Warum war Sirius nur so gemein?  
  
Und warum änderte das absolut nichts an seinen Gefühlen für den Schwarzhaarigen?  
  
Er wollte in einer Welt leben, in der Sirius seine Liebe erwiderte. Eine Welt, in der es die gesellschaftlichen Barrieren nicht gab.  
  
Eine Welt nur für Remus Lupin und Sirius Black....  
  
"Remy?"  
  
Zuerst dachte der Werwolf, er hätte sich nur verhört, sich das nur eingebildet.  
  
Doch dann fühlte er eine schlanke Hand auf seiner Schulter....  
  
"Was ist denn los?"  
  
Remus drehte sich um. Da saß Sirius im Schneidersitz und sah ihn fragend an. Seine Haare hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht. Er sah wundervoll aus...  
  
Sirius hob die Hand und wischte die Tränen des Kleineren weg. Er sah ihn noch immer fragend an.  
  
Remus konnte sich im ersten Moment gar nicht bewegen, Sirius war hier, bei ihm. Seine Gefühle waren ein Chaos. Einerseits hasste er Sirius für seine "Zurückweisung", andererseits,.....  
  
Er hatte nur eine Chance. Er musste sie nutzen....  
  
Sirius Augen verloren jeglichen Ausdruck. Er kam langsam näher. Remus Herz raste und sein Atem ging flach. Würde Sirius es tatsächlich wagen...?  
  
Sirius Gesicht war nur noch Millimeter von dem des Blonden entfernt. Wie durch einen Reflex schloss Remus auch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen.  
  
Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen. Sirius nahm Remus Gesicht zärtlich in seine Hände.  
  
Die Mädchen hatten nicht gelogen, er konnte küssen....  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige strich langsam durch Remus blondes Haar. Seine Hände fühlten sich wundervoll an. Einmalig.  
  
Sie vertieften den Kuss. Irgendwann waren Lippen und Zunge nicht mehr genug. Sirius wollte Remus schmecken. Richtig schmecken....  
  
Aber ob der andere das auch wollte?  
  
Remus keuchte leise... Das hier war falsch. Eindeutig. Sirius würde ihn nur benutzen. Er konnte ihn nicht lieben, er würde ihn mit einem gebrochenen Herzen zurücklassen.  
  
Trotzdem erwiderte er Sirius Kuss mit seiner ganzen Seele....  
  
Für diese eine Nacht würde Sirius nur ihm gehören, er wollte diese Hände endlich richtig spüren....  
  
Auch wenn er wusste, dass er es mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit bereuen würde, flüsterte er atemlos:  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Geschockt stoppte Sirius jegliche Berührung.  
  
Remus liebte ihn, aber er wollte doch nur Spaß....  
  
Er wollte ihm nicht weh tun, aber er liebte ihn nicht. Das konnte er wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Der Gryffindor wollte Remus zwar spüren, aber nicht mehr. Keine Beziehung, keine Liebe, nur Sex.....  
  
Remus wartete auf eine Reaktion. Mit jeder Sekunde die verging, wuchs seine Panik. Was hatte er getan?.....  
  
Sirius zog sich vollkommen zurück. Remus durchströmte eine Welle der Enttäuschung. Das konnte er nicht tun, bitte nicht.....  
  
"Pass auf! Ich liebe dich nicht. Es tut mir leid. Ich will nur....-"  
  
Er musste nicht weiter reden. Es war klar gewesen. Sirius leibte ihn nicht, wie auch? Der Gryffindor wollte nur sein Vergnügen..... Mehr nicht.  
  
Die Tränen rannen erneut. Sirius lehnte sich wieder vor und wischte sie zärtlich weg, doch Remus schubste ihn von sich.  
  
"Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Du kennst mich doch...."  
  
"Ja." Seine Stimme klang zutiefst verletzt. Er presste die Augen zusammen um nicht weiter weinen zu müssen.  
  
Sirius kam noch näher und Remus hielt ihn nicht auf....  
  
Zärtlich berührte er Remus Lippen. Immer wieder wiederholte er seine Worte: "Es tut mir leid, so leid."  
  
Und Remus erwiderte. Sein Verstand setzte aus und sein Verlangen übernahm die Kontrolle. Er konnte Sirius haben, zwar nur für eine Nacht, aber was danach kam war egal. Er würde sich immer wieder an diese Nacht erinnern können. Das würde genügen...  
  
Er drückte sich noch näher an Sirius. Dieser unterbrach schwer atmend den Kuss:  
  
"Ich warne dich.....-"  
  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Remus verschloss seine Lippen mit einem unendlich leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
Es sollte eine Nacht werden, die Remus Lupin niemals vergessen würde.....  
  
******************** Ende Teil 1  
  
Ich hoffe es gefiel euch. Tja, es ist etwas neues. Nicht die alte "Ich leibe dich und du leibst mich" Geschichte, aber das ist ja noch nicht ausgeschlossen....  
  
Bitte reviewt, auch für meine anderen Geschichten, allen voran natürlich "Weil es dich gibt."  
  
Nun zu Lebensweisheit *grins*:  
  
Halt dich fern von Wiesn und Weiden, dann kann man dich besser vom Vieh unterscheiden.  
  
*alle knuddel* greetz aly 


	2. Kapitel2

Disclaimer: eh klar  
  
Pairing: mein neuer Favorit, absolut süß und einfach zum dahinschmelzen  
  
Warning: Dieses Chap entstand um 3 Uhr in der Nacht und ist in absoluter geistiger Umnachtung geschrieben worden. Erwartet nichts brillantes, ich durchlebe gerade die "Ich-lass-sie-nie-zusammen-kommen- Phase". Tja, also Happy-End ist (noch) nicht drin.  
  
Comment: Steht eh schon im "Warning". Nur eins noch: Bei "weil es dich gibt" wird es noch dauern. Sorry!, aber ich habe so eine riesige Schreibblockade, ich kann nicht mal über eine Fortsetzung nachdenken, es ist grausam.  
  
Widmung: An meine Mutter im Geiste *grins*, Isa, die mir die wundervolle Welt der SLASH-Geschichten gezeigt hat.  
  
Ein riesiges Danke an alle Reviewer: moony, Leilah, Natascha, Crystal, Blue2706, Blue, Sylver Memory und Lady Arrogance.  
  
@sternchen: Sag mal, du hast doch deinen Namen geändert, stimmt´s?  
  
@Tarivi: Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen und das ich bald wieder etwas von dir lesen werden. *knuddel*  
  
Liebe?  
  
So hatte er es nicht gewollt.  
  
Nein, wirklich nicht. SO, war das nicht gemeint gewesen.  
  
Unbehaglich versuchte sich Sirius aus Remus Umarmung zu lösen. Dieser hatte sich im Laufe der Nacht dicht an ihn gedrängt.  
  
Immer näher war er gekommen, bis er sich schließlich fest an ihn gedrückt gelegen war.  
  
Er hatte sich dabei ganz klein zusammen gerollt und Sirius hatte ihn aus einem Reflex heraus in den Arm genommen, es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, den Kleineren so nahe bei sich zu haben. Aber Remus hatte es irgendwie geschafft noch näher zu kommen. Tja, und jetzt machte dem Gryffindor diese Nähe doch ziemliche Sorgen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich würde der Blonde sie jetzt für ein Paar halten.  
  
Aber das waren sie nicht. Bei weitem nicht. Was war schon so schlimm daran mit jemandem zu schlafen, den man nicht liebte. Das war doch normal, oder?  
  
Remus seufzte zufrieden und vergrub sein Gesicht in Sirius Halsbeuge. Diese Nähe war nicht gut. Absolut nicht gut.  
  
Er musste verschwinden. Schnell. Sirius wollte auf gar keinen Fall dabei sein, wenn Remus aufwachte. Er wollte die Enttäuschung nicht in seinen schönen Augen sehen müssen. Denn obwohl die Nacht, und Sirius musste bei diesem Gedanken grinsen, wundervoll gewesen war vielleicht sogar eine der Besten, würde sie einmalig bleiben.  
  
Remus Lupin war einer seiner besten Freunde. Aber mehr nicht.....  
  
Es tat ihm schon leid, aber er war sich seiner Gefühle absolut sicher. Er liebte ihn nicht.  
  
Er sah zu dem Werwolf in seinen Armen. Wie ruhig er doch aussah so selig und tief zufrieden und es gab Sirius einen unwillkürlichen Stich im Herzen, diesen Menschen zu verletzen. Er war keine herzloser Mensch. Nein, nur vielleicht ein wenig egoistisch,  
  
Aber es schien ihm, als er sich langsam aus der Umarmung löste, sich anzog und leise die Tür hinter sich zuzog, dass der Abschied noch nie so schwer gewesen war.....  
  
*****  
  
Das Erste was Remus fühlte, als er aufwachte war, dass etwas oder besser jemand fehlte. Er tastete die andere Hälfte seines Bettes ab. Sie war noch warm, er war also erst vor kurzem gegangen. Der Blonde konnte ihn sogar noch riechen. Alles hier roch nach ihm. Es war fast unerträglich.  
  
Er wollte nicht an die letzte Nacht erinnert werden. Die Bilder kamen wieder hoch und Remus stöhnte gequält. Der Werwolf sah alles wider genau vor sich. Jeden Moment erlebte er noch mal. Remus hörte jedes einzelne Wort, dass ihm Sirius zur Beruhigung ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Und er konnte die Gänsehaut fühlen, die seinen Körper durchzuckt hatte, als Sirius lange Finger langsam seinen Oberkörper entlang gestrichen waren.  
  
Schon der bloße Gedanke an die letzte Nacht ließ ihn erschaudern. Was er alles getan hatte....  
  
Dabei hatte Remus sich immer für einen zurückhaltenden Menschen gehalten...  
  
Jetzt hatte Sirius ihn etwas besseren belehrt. So etwas hätte er nie für möglich gehalten. Er hatte sich dem Schwarzhaarigen vollkommen hingegeben, mit jeder Faser seines Herzens. Es war kein Akt der Liebe gewesen, sondern nur pure Leidenschaft. Sirius hatte zwar alles getan um Remus glücklich zu machen, doch gleichzeitig hatte er nichts von sich selbst hergegeben. Fast als wollte er dem Blonden nur einen Gefallen tun...  
  
Dieser Gedanke hinterließ einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust. Er hatte gewusst auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte und doch gab es, zumindest vor dieser Nacht, so etwas wie Hoffnung, dass Sirius nach dieser Nacht doch noch seine Liebe zu Remus entdecken würde.  
  
Er strich vorsichtig über Sirius Kopfpolster....  
  
Aber das Verschwinden des Schwarzhaarigen hatte ihn eines besseren gelehrt....  
  
******* "Also gemäß dem Fall, du hattest recht und schließlich bist du ein Genie, also sagen wir du hattest recht, und sie mag mich doch, tja, wie... wie bekomme ich sie dazu das auch öffentlich zu zeigen?" James Potter sagte das in einem unheimlichen Tempo und mit noch halbvollem Mund.  
  
Die große Halle war wie immer überfüllt. Überall hörte man die Leute lachen und laut miteinander reden. James versuchte nun schon sein geraumer Zeit, Remus in ein Gespräch über Lilly zu verwickeln. Es schien ihm aber nicht zu gelingen....  
  
"Remus? Sag mal, hörst du mir eigentlich zu. Ich meine, das ist wichtig. Denn wenn sie mich mag, dann...", sagte er aufgebracht, doch Remus unterbrach ihn abrupt.  
  
"Ja, ich habe zugehört und ja, sie mag dich. Ich will nur in Ruhe essen. Ok?", fuhr Remus seinen Freund an. Das war normalerweise nicht seine Art, eigentlich war der Blonde immer höflich und beherrscht. Aber heute war nichts normal.  
  
Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Montag war und sie in der ersten Stunde Wahrsagen hatten, war Remus irrsinnig enttäuscht von Sirius Verhalten ihm gegenüber.  
  
Nachdem er aufgestanden war, hatte sich seine Trauer langsam in Wut gewandelt. Was bildete sich dieser Idiot ein? Schließlich, war Remus nicht irgendeiner von Sirius kleinen ONS-Mädchen*. Er war ein Mensch mit verdammten Gefühlen und Sirius hatte ihn sehr verletzt, der Idiot verschwand einfach. So als wäre nichts gewesen.  
  
Kein Brief, kein nichts.  
  
Aber das alles hätte der Blonde noch verschmerzen können, wenn Sirius jetzt nicht so ein Verhalten an den Tag gelegt hätte. Der Schwarzhaarige tat, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er redete ganz normal mit Remus, machte seine kleinen Witz und war gerade damit beschäftigt Peter, die Verwendung eines Klobesens näher zu bringen.  
  
Verbissen starrte Remus auf seinen Teller. Er wollte dieser Gesicht nicht sehen, er wollte nicht sehen wie er ihn FREUNDSCHAFTLICH anlächelte.  
  
Wenn er doch wenigstens die geringste Reaktion auf Remus gezeigt hätte. Ein Zucken, ein Blinzeln eine Berührung, ein liebevolles Lächeln. Irgendwas, aber Sirius hatte sich einfach normal verhalten, wie immer.  
  
Auch wenn es weh tat, Remus musste sich eingestehen, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht gelogen hatte. Es war nur eine verdammte Nacht gewesen. Nicht mehr. Nicht einmal Remus konnte daran etwas ändern. Er hatte so gehofft, dass es eine Lüge war und dass sich Sirius doch noch unsterblich in ihn verleibt hätte.  
  
Der Blonde wagte einen Versuch, hob den Kopf und beobachtete seine Freunde schweigend.  
  
"Also, wenn es verstopft ist, dann mach einfach so." sagte Sirius und machte daraufhin eine Handbewegung, die Peter angewidert aufstöhnen ließ. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nur grinsen. "Was sagst du, Sirilein? Ich meine du bist ja der Meister, wenn es um Mädchen geht." James stieß ihm leicht in die Rippe und zwinkerte vielsagend.  
  
Im ersten Moment war Sirius doch etwas perplex, angesichts der vergangen Nacht......  
  
Er blinzelte verwirrt und antwortete dann stockend:  
  
"Tja, vielleicht... steht sie auf ....dich... aber vielleicht auch nicht.."  
  
"Tolle Erkenntnis Danke, Sirilein.", gab James sauer zurück. Seine Freunde waren keine große Hilfe.  
  
"Peter, weißt du einen guten Rat?", sagte James gespielt verzweifelt." Du bist meine letzte Chance." Sprach James weiter. Er faltete die Hände und wachelte damit vor Peters Gesicht herum.  
  
Dieser konnte nur schüchtern den Kopf schütteln. Peter war noch nie ein Mensch der großen Worte gewesen.  
  
Enttäuscht ließ James seine Hände sinken. "Na, ihr seit tolle Freunde. Ich kann ja echt auf euch zählen. Ich nehme an es stört euch nicht, wenn ich euch verlasse und Quidditch trainieren gehe. Ich meine ihr seid sowieso beschäftigt." Sagte der Schwarzhaarige mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme. Dann erhob er sich, verabschiedete sich nochmals, doch als er keine Antwort erhielt, verließ er kopfschüttelnd die Halle.  
  
Kaum zehn Sekunden später sprang Peter auf, stotterte etwas von "Aufsatz und Bibliothek" und schon im nächsten Moment waren Sirius und Remus alleine. Obwohl die Halle voll war, vermieden die beiden entschieden jeglichen Blickkontakt und taten als wäre der andere nicht anwesend.  
  
Doch irgendwann wurde es Sirius zu dumm und er fragte möglichst lässig:  
  
"Und, was machst du jetzt noch?" Er sah Remus fragend an, dieser hob etwas erschrocken den Blick von seinem Buch und sah Sirius mit seinen schönen Augen verwirrt an.  
  
Sirius musste im ersten Moment schlucken, er konnte sich nicht erinnern das Remus jemals zuvor so geschaut hatte.  
  
"Was du machst?" wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige seine Frage. Remus wandte sein Gesicht ab und antwortete etwas kleinlaut: " Ich geh in die Bibliothek und du?" dabei sah er Sirius kein einziges Mal in die Augen. Der Anblick tat einfach zu weh.  
  
"Ich weiß noch nicht...", er zögerte, aber Sirius wollte wieder normal mit Remus reden können, "aber ich könnte ja mitkommen."  
  
Im ersten Moment dachte Remus er hatte sich verhört. Sirius wollte mitkommen? Warum? Er ging nicht gerade oft in die Bibliothek, also warum wollte er das heute tun? Hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen? Tat ihm alles leid? Bereute er die letzte Nacht?  
  
Der Blonde nickte nur.  
  
*****+  
  
"Nett hier.", sagte Sirius und ließ sich auf einem der alten Sessel nieder. Überall waren hier Bücher. Es war fast gruselig, aber wenn es Remus gefiel...  
  
"Warte hier! Ich hole ein paar Bücher." Damit war der Blonde um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.  
  
Sirius seufzte laut. Warum war er bloß mit gekommen? Er wollte wieder mit Remus reden können, aber war es das hier wert?  
  
Der Staub lag zentimeterdick auf den Regalen und auch auf den meisten Tischen. Spinnweben säumten förmlich die Gänge, es war ein wenig gruselig. Die Bücher hatten teilweise etwas eigenartige Namen: "Das Buch über Bücher- Was immer sie über unsere ledergebunden, schweigsamen aber treuen Freunde erfahren wollen, erfahren sie in diesem Ratgeber" von Bruno B. Benton oder "Was zu tun ist, wenn sie mehr als sieben Gliedmassen haben" von Amanda Walters.  
  
Alles in allem, eine nette Umgebung, dachte Sirius.  
  
"Und was will du hier machen?" drang die Stimme des Blonden an sein Ohr. Dieser hatte sich lautlos neben ihn gesetzt und sah ihn nun fragend an.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige zögerte, aber er musste es hinter sich bringen.  
  
"Also Remus, wir müssen reden. Über... über letzte Nacht."  
  
Remus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander. "Ich wüsste nicht was es da noch zu reden gibt.", sagte er kalt. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, er wollte nur vergessen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir weh getan haben sollte.", sagte Sirius. Sein Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an.  
  
"WENN? Du denkst wohl jetzt, wenn du dich entschuldigst, dann werde ich nachgeben und dir alles was du mir angetan hast verzeihen, oder?" Er beugte sich schnell vor und sah Sirius dabei fest in die Augen. Das leichte Schwindelgefühl das ihn bei diesem Anblick überkam, ignorierte er.  
  
Sirius zuckte leicht zurück. So kannte er Remus nicht. Er hatte ihn verletzt ja, aber der Kleinere hatte doch gewusst auf was er sich eingelassen hatte.  
  
"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es nur für eine Nacht war. Ich hab dir keine Illusionen darüber gemacht. Wenn du dich in mich verliebst, ist das dein Problem." Sagte Sirius und regte sein Kinn. Er mochte Remus, aber das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen. Remus Augen weiteten sich. Er gab ihm also die Schuld. Das war so klar gewesen. Aber das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen, nicht von Sirius Black.  
  
"Vielleicht hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass du dich auch in mich verliebst." In seinen Worten lag mehr Wahrheit als er erahnte. Der Satz war aus seinem Herzen gekommen, er hatte ihn nicht zurückhalten können. Remus sah ergeben zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, er war auf ein mal müde und traurig. Die Erinnerung tat furchtbar weh.  
  
Sirius stockte. Er wusste nicht was ihn mehr verwirrte, dass Remus so etwas sagte oder der Blick mit dem er ihn gerade ansah. Langsam stand er auf und sagte dann betont ruhig:  
  
"Genau deshalb hab ich dich allein gelassen. Weil ich wusste, dass das passieren würde. Ich dachte, es würde dir helfen loszulassen." Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah auf Remus herab.  
  
Dieser stand ruckartig auf, ging auf Sirius zu holte mit seiner rechten Hand aus und gab Sirius mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte eine Ohrfeige. Seine Augen glitzerten feucht. Was bildete er sich ein? "Ich dachte, es hilft dir loszulassen." Natürlich, würde das helfen. Einfach alleine gelassen zu werden hilft immer.  
  
"Du dachtest, es hilft mir. Was bist du für ein egoistisches Arschloch." Seine Stimme zitterte merklich.  
  
Sirius rieb sich seine Wange. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Und er hatte es auch nicht verdient.  
  
"Denkst du ich wollte dir weh tun? Denkst du mir hat das Spaß gemacht?", er sah Remus zornfunkelnd an.  
  
"Ich wollte, dass eigentlich gar nicht. Du hast mich quasi dazu gezwungen." Fuhr Sirius den Blonden an.  
  
"Gezwungen? Also hast du mir mehr oder weniger nur einen Gefallen getan?" fragte Remus mit erstickter Stimme.  
  
Sirius sah Remus einen Moment lang nur verwirrt an, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. Er kam einen Schritt näher und sagte langsam und ruhig:  
  
"Nein, ich hatte Spaß. Viel Spaß." Sein Gesicht zierte ein Grinsen. Er kam noch einen Schritt näher. Er roch Remus Shampoo. Es war atemberaubend. Eine Welle der Lust durchströmte seinen Körper. Diese schönen Augen, dieser perfekte Körper,....  
  
Remus Herz schlug schneller. Das würde er nicht tun...  
  
Sirius wollte Remus. Einfach nur Remus. Ob nun für eine Nacht oder für immer vermochte er beim besten Willen nicht zu sagen....  
  
"Wir könnten wieder Spaß haben.", flüsterte er und sein Gesicht war direkt vor dem des Blonden.  
  
"Nein..."  
  
Doch mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn Sirius Lippen pressten sich begierig auf seine. Seine Zunge fuhr ungeduldig und zittrig Remus Lippen nach und bat um Einlass. Wie in Trance öffnete Remus seinen Mund einen Spalt breit. Die Gefühle die Sirius auslöste waren wundervoll, aber sie waren nicht gut für den Werwolf. Er würde daran zu Grunde gehen...  
  
Ruckartig drückte er Sirius von sich und ohne auch noch ein einziges Wort zu verlieren, verließ er überstürzt die Bibliothek.  
  
Sirius konnte ihm nur sehnsüchtig nachsehen.  
  
*************************  
  
* ONS ist ein One-Night-Stand. Nur zur Klarstellung. *grins*  
  
Ende! Ok, ein Teil kommt noch. Aber für heute reicht es. Bald geht es weiter. Ich hoffe auf viele Kommies. Büdde!  
  
Lebensweisheit:  
  
Hat die Bäuerin zu viel Kilo, nascht sie heimlich nachts am Silo.  
  
greetz bis denne aloha 


	3. Kapitel3

Disclaimer: bitte in den vorigen Kapiteln nachlesen  
  
Pairing: das süßeste überhaupt  
  
Warning: Verblödungsgefahr! Hat keinen eindeutig geklärten Sinn!  
  
Comment: Tja, der nächste Teil. Danke für all die lieben Reviews, das ist so toll. Hoffentlich gefällt euch dieser Teil auch so gut. Viel Spaß!  
  
Widmung: Für Isa, Gerhard und all die unentbehrlichen Reviewer. Ihr seid die besten.  
  
Sternchen, kerzle, baboon, Natascha, kokosnuss, Tarivi, Kirilein udn Lady Arrogance!  
  
DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE DANKE  
  
Liebe? Kapitel 3:  
  
Warum hatte er das getan?  
  
Warum hatte er das zugelassen?  
  
Warum, zum Teufel, hatte er es unterbrochen?  
  
Völlig außer Atem blieb Remus in einem der unzähligen Gänge Hogwarts stehen. Sein Herz schlug ihm immer noch bis zum Hals.  
  
Der Kuss.....  
  
Hatte eine Nacht nicht gereicht? Eine Demütigung?  
  
Der Blonde fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch die Haare, seine flache Brust hob und senkte sich rasend schnell. Er konnte Sirius Lippen noch immer auf seinen schmecken. Er fühlte noch immer Sirius Körper dicht an seinen gepresst.  
  
Es war doch nur ein Spiel, nur für eine Nacht, hatte der Schwarzhaarige das nicht selbst gesagt? Aber, warum küsste er ihn dann? Warum tat er ihm das an? Warum ließ Sirius ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe?  
  
Wie sollte er nach diesem Kuss über Sirius hinweg kommen? Wie?  
  
Remus lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die kühle Steinwand.  
  
Diese Augen, diese Lippen, diese Hände, wie sollte er das vergessen?  
  
Er wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn er ihn ignoriert hätte. Noch vor ein paar Minuten hatte sich der Blonde darüber aufgeregt, dass Sirius ihn nicht beachtete und so tat als wäre nichts gewesen. Und jetzt,...... jetzt hatte er ihn geküsst und Remus war ihm wieder verfallen. So wie in der vergangen Nacht. Wie sehr sich Remus doch wünschte der Schwarzhaarige würde ihn wieder ignorieren. Das wäre um so vieles einfacher....  
  
Er sank langsam die Wand hinunter, sein Gesicht verbarg der Blonde in seinen Händen, seine Beine waren fest angezogen.  
  
Diese Position gab ihm ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit. Er hatte sich immer so versteckt, wenn sein Vater nach ihm gesucht hatte um ihn von seinem "anderen ICH" zu befreien. Früher hatte ihn so niemand gesehen und es war fast so als wäre der Gryffindor unsichtbar. Nichts und niemand konnte ihm weh tun, nicht einmal Sirius.  
  
Wahrscheinlich war er nur ein weiterer Zeitvertreib für den Schwarzhaarigen, nicht wichtig, nur ein Spielzeug. Dieser Gedanke gab ihm unwillkürlich einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Er war für niemanden wichtig, nicht für seine Familie, nicht für seine Freunde und nicht für Sirius. Die Tränen rannen unkontrolliert....  
  
Gab es einen bestimmten Grund, warum ihn immer die Menschen die er am meisten liebte, enttäuschten. Warum musste immer er leiden? Musste er für immer alleine bleiben?  
  
"Entschuldige, bitte.", flüsterte eine leise Stimme neben ihm.  
  
Erschrocken riss Remus seinen Kopf hoch, doch schon im nächsten Moment bereute er seine Entscheidung...  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht stören, entschuldige, bitte."  
  
Das Mädchen sah ihn mit mitleidig an. Sie hatte dunkelrotes Haar, dass knapp über ihre Schultern reichte, ihre Augen waren grün. Sie war ausgesprochen hübsch.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht stören, ich hab nur ein Schluchzen gehört und hab gedacht ich schau mal nach.", sie redete sehr schnell.  
  
"Du bist Remus Lupin, oder?"  
  
Der Blonde nickte matt.  
  
"Vertrauensschüler in Gryffindor nicht wahr? Mein Name ist Lilly. Lilly Evans." Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, dabei grinste sie begeistert.  
  
Remus sah sie mit seinen verheulten Augen an. Fiel ihr nicht auf, dass er geweint hatte?  
  
"Könntest du mich vielleicht alleine lassen?" fragte er immer noch ein wenig verwirrt. Dabei versuchte er möglichst unauffällig die Tränen weg zu wischen.  
  
Lilly sah ihn fragend an. Sie machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten zu verschwinden. Stattdessen kniete sie sich vor ihn. "Sag mal, bist du nicht ein Freund von James Potter?"  
  
Ihre Augen waren fest auf Remus gerichtet.  
  
"Kannst du mich nicht einfach alleine lassen?" Seine Stimme hatte einen genervten Unterton. Als ob es nicht schon peinlich genug war, dass er mit verweinten Augen vor einem Mädchen saß.  
  
"Das braucht dir nicht peinlich sein." Dabei lächelte sie ihn aufmunternd an.  
  
"Ach nein, braucht es nicht? Ich bitte dich, geh einfach." Er wandte seinen Blick ab und wartete bis sie verschwand. Doch das tat sie nicht...  
  
"Sieh mal, ich werd es keinem erzählen, dass der tolle Vertrauensschüler Gryffindors eine kleine Heulsuse ist, wenn du mir einen klitzekleinen Gefallen tust."  
  
Remus seufzte genervt. Das Mädchen wusste anscheinend nicht, wann es Zeit war zu gehen.  
  
"Du bist ein Freund von James."  
  
"Ja, merkst du nicht, dass du störst." Doch sie ignorierte seine Worte vollkommen Stattdessen stützte sie ihr Ellbogen auf Remus Knie und sagte:  
  
"Pass auf, ich mag James, und tja, es wäre nett wenn du ihm das sagen könntest." Während sie das sagte, wurde sie knallrot.  
  
Remus starrte sie fassungslos an. Er weinte hier und sie redete von James. "Das zeigst du aber nicht sehr oft.", antwortete der Blonde sarkastisch, er dachte dabei an diverse Auftritte bei denen sie einfach schnell verschwunden war.  
  
Lilly wachelte hektisch mit ihren Händen herum. "Ich weiß, aber das ist so peinlich. Was soll ich sonst machen?"  
  
"Du tust so, als wäre James giftig." Er sah sie immer noch ungläubig an. Was machte er hier?  
  
"Ja, ja aber ich finde ihn wirklich nett", dabei biss sie sich nervös auf die Lippen, " bloß war ich mir nie sicher, ob ER mich wirklich mag. Also, es tut mir leid. Sag ihm einfach, dass ich ihn mag. Bitte." Sie sah ihn flehentlich an.  
  
"Sag mal, ist dir überhaupt aufgefallen, dass ich... dass ich ...." Remus konnte es nicht mal aussprechen.  
  
"Du meinst, dass du dir die Augen ausgeheult hast und das aller Voraussicht nach wegen einem Jungen." Dabei lächelte sie vielsagend, zog ein Taschentuch hervor und reichte es Remus.  
  
Der Blonde starrte sie nur fassungslos an. "Woher,..... woher .... weißt...", stotterte er herum.  
  
"Ach, das war ja nicht zu übersehen. Ich meine so wie die Jungs den Mädchen auf den Hintern geglotzt haben, so hast du das bei Alex, Matt, Michael, Ian", sie räusperte sich, "und noch ein paar Jungs gemacht. Und jetzt nimm endlich das verdammte Taschentuch."  
  
Remus schnaubte zornig und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe niemanden auf den Hintern gestarrt. Sicher nicht. Und danke, aber ich brauche kein Taschentuch."  
  
"Warum lässt du dir nicht helfen?" Sie versuchte mit dem Taschentuch in Remus Gesicht herum zu wischen, doch dieser drückte ihre Hand rasch weg. "Lass mich in Ruhe."  
  
"Warum so empfindlich? Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Aber wahrscheinlich muss ich dir erst beweisen, dass ich es nur gut meine.", sagte sie und reckte ihr Kinn.  
  
"Wie willst DU mir helfen?", fragte Remus schon fast verzweifelt. Warum verschwand Lilly nicht einfach?  
  
"Ok, also du stehst auf einen Jungen. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen Black.", sie sah ihn forschend an. Remus starrte Lilly entsetzt an. "Woher...?" "Ha, ich wusste es doch," sie stieß ihre Faust triumphierend in die Luft, "Naja, ich würde sagen Black ist so der Typ "Eine-Nacht-und- danach-kennen-wir-uns-nicht-mehr", oder?", sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Remus sah stur zur Seite, nickte dann aber fast unmerklich.  
  
"Ich schätze mal, du bist furchtbar verliebt und er wollte nur Spaß. Du hast geglaubt du kommst über ihn hinweg, doch dann hat er dich doch wieder geküsst. Jetzt weißt du nicht was du tun sollst. Denn einerseits liebst du ihn und würdest alles tun um ihn glücklich zu machen, aber auf der anderen Seite weißt du, dass er dich nur benutzen will. Eine echte Zwickmühle, wenn du mich fragst.", endete Lilly atemlos. Sie hatte sehr schnell geredet und die ganze Zeit wild herum gestikuliert.  
  
Remus sah sie entgeistert an. "Woher, zum Teufel..."  
  
"Gute Menschenkenntnis, außerdem bin ich ein Mädchen und kenne solche Typen wie Sirius zur Genüge."  
  
Der Blonde konnten nur den Kopf schütteln. Merlin, ...  
  
"Nun ja, die Geschichte kennst du ja. Aber das bringt dir nicht viel. Aber wenn du James, ausrichtest, dass ich ihn richtig niedlich finde, dann helfe ich dir mit deinem Black-Problem."  
  
Sie hielt ihm wieder ihre Hand hin. Wenn auch zögerlich schlug Remus ein. Was das bringen würde, wusste er nicht, aber einen Versuch war es wert.  
  
Lilly setzte sich Remus gegenüber in den Schneidersitz und holte tief Luft.  
  
"Ok, prinzipiell ist Black nur ein kleines Kind. So, wie alle Jungs. Das ist die wichtigste Regel, die du dir merken musst. Er hat mit dir geschlafen, so wie mit cirka zwanzig Mädchen vor dir. Als bilde dir nichts darauf ein." Der Blonde sah Lilly zweifelnd an. Ließ er sich wirklich gerade von einem MÄDCHEN etwas über Jungs erklären? Ein eigenartiges Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn.  
  
"Nun, ich bezweifle nicht, dass Sirius etwas für dich empfindet. Aber ich glaube, dass er selbst noch nicht genau weiß, was er wirklich von dir will. Denn überleg mal, er hat mit jemanden geschlafen, denn er seit fünf Jahren kennt und der einer seiner besten Freunde ist. Plötzlich fühlt Black mehr für dich als Freundschaft, aber er will das nicht einsehen weil das bedeuten würde, dass er zwangsläufig Gefühle zeigen muss. Und er setzt Gefühle nun mal eben mit Schwäche gleich. Das ist ein typisches Beispiel.", sagte sie und strich sich ein paar Strähnen ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht. Es schien ihr Spaß zu machen über so etwas zu reden.  
  
Der Blonde konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sie hatte Recht. Vollkommen Recht. Diese Beschreibung passte hundertprozentig zu Sirius. Mittlerweile hatte er die Tatsache, dass ein Mädchen ihn über das Verhalten von Jungs, insbesondere von Sirius Black aufklärte, recht gut verkraftet. Schließlich hatte sie bis jetzt den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, vielleicht konnte sie ihm Lilly Evans tatsächlich helfen.  
  
"Du kannst jetzt aber nicht erwarten, dass er auf dich zu kommt, denn das wird er sicher nicht tun. Dafür ist er zu stolz und zu uneinsichtig was Liebe angeht. Du wirst, so weh das auch tut, den ersten Schritt machen müssen. Und wenn du das getan hast, wirst du feststellen, dass er dich genauso liebt wie du ihn. Bloß weiß er das noch nicht. Also musst du es ihm eindringlichst klar machen. Verstanden?"  
  
Lilly grinste ihn begeistert an. Remus nickte langsam. Ok, er würde ihr vertrauen. Ja, er würde Lilly Evans vertrauen, wenn sie sagte das noch Hoffnung bestand. Er würde über seinen eigenen Stolz hinweg sehen, auf Sirius zu gehen und das beste hoffen.  
  
Lilly stand auf, putzte sich den Staub von ihrem Umhang und bot Remus ihre Hand an.  
  
"Aber als Gegenzug dafür, dass ich dir Sirius Blacks Denkweise erklärt habe, erwähnst du mich wohlwollend in James Gegenwart. Ach und sag ihm, dass ich ihn gerne heute Abend dei der Statue von Boris dem Beklopptem treffen würde. Ok?", fragte das Mädchen.  
  
"Ja, werd ich machen." Lilly wollte sich umdrehen und gehen doch Remus hielt sie fest und sagte leise:  
  
"Danke, ich meine für die Hilfe, aber das erzählt du doch niemandem, oder?", er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Die Gryffindor nickte und flüsterte zurück:  
  
"Ich werden nichts verraten, aber denk daran du musst den ersten Schritt machen, du darfst momentan nichts von Black erwarten." Sie zwinkerte Remus zu und verschwand im Dunkeln.  
  
Es war unglaublich, Lilly Evans hatte ihm, Remus Lupin, Vertrauensschüler und anerkannter Streber, gerade Ratschläge in Sachen Liebe geben. Er musste grinsen, wenn sie recht hatte, empfand Sirius doch mehr für den Werwolf, als er zugeben wollte. Remus spürte wie seine Ohren rot wurden, jetzt musste er den Schwarzhaarigen nur noch finden.....  
  
*********************************  
  
Sirius blieb schwer atmend stehen. Die Luft war furchtbar kalt und brannte in seinen Lungen. Nach dem Zwischenfall in der Bibliothek gab es nur noch einen Menschen, den er um Hilfe bitten konnte:  
  
"JAMES."  
  
Schon ein paar Sekunden später landete ein ebenso schwer atmender James Potter neben ihm.  
  
"Was? Ich trainiere gerade, wie du unschwer erkennen kannst."  
  
Es war schon fast dunkel, doch Sirius konnte mühelos die anderen sechs Spieler auf dem Quidditchfeld erkennen.  
  
"Ja, aber es ist wichtig." Er hob entschuldigend die Hände. James sah ihn nur verwirrt an. "Was ist so wichtig, dass es nicht bis nachher warten könnte?"  
  
"Remus" flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige peinlich berührt. James starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden ausdruckslos an, dann rief er: "Ich mach kurz Pause. Macht ohne mich weiter." Die sechs anderen Spieler sahen sich zuerst nur verwirrt an, doch trainierten sie ohne ihren Sucher und Kapitän weiter.  
  
"Komm.", sagte James nur und winkte ihm mit der Hand, ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Hör zu James. Es ist wichtig.", sagte Sirius noch immer etwas außer Atem.  
  
"Weiß ich, weiß ich. Komm.", drängte der Schwarzhaarige.  
  
Er führte ihn bis zu einer der Tribünen und wies seinen besten Freund an sich hin zu setzen. "Ist es nicht egal, wo wir sitzen?", fragte Sirius verwirrt.  
  
"Dir vielleicht, aber ich will den andern zuschauen. Und jetzt setz dich schon. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, ich muss gleich wieder weiter machen. Das Spiel gegen Huffelpuff ist morgen und das müssen wir gewinnen, was nicht sehr einfach sein wird bei....", doch er unterbrach sich selbst. "Egal, also schieß los..."  
  
Langsam setzte sich Sirius neben James. "Nun ja, es geht, wie schon gesagt um..."  
  
"...um Remus, ich weiß.", unterbrach ihn James rasch. "Pass zu Anderson, pass zu Anderson, verdammt. Wofür stehst du eigentlich da?" fuhr James einen braunhaarigen Jungen zornig an.  
  
"Wenn es unpassend ist, dann..."  
  
"Nein, nein es sind nur diese", er machte eine eindeutige Handbewegung, " wie auch immer.", sagte James immer noch ein wenig aufgebracht.  
  
"Also, Remus und ich, wir haben..... also wir sind quasi... also ich....Remus", stotterte der Schwarzhaarige verlegen herum. Er konnte es nicht sagen, nicht mal Krone....  
  
"Du hast mit ihm gevögelt.", sagte James knapp.  
  
Sirius starrte seinen besten Freund fassungslos an. "Ja, so kann man es nennen. Aber, woher..", sagte er langsam.  
  
"Ich bitte dich, Sirilein, ich kenne dich, warte", er tat, als überlegte er angestrengt, "ach ja, seit fünfzehn Jahren. Und ich lüge nicht wenn ich behaupte, dich besser zu kennen als du dich selbst. Ich meine, sei realistisch, das musste früher oder später passieren. Remus ist unbestreitbar hübsch, nicht mein Fall, definitiv, aber er ist hübsch. Und du warst dem männlichen Geschlecht noch nie abgeneigt. Wenn ich dich da an Will aus dem Kindergarten erinnern darf.", sagte James und grinste vielsagend.  
  
Die Überraschung wurde, für Sirius, mit jedem Satz größer. Er wusste es? Wusste, dass Sirius mit Remus geschlafen hatte? Und von Will?  
  
"James, ich...."  
  
Doch dieser unterbrach ihn erneut. "Sieh mal, ich halte dich für einen großartigen Menschen und den besten Freund den man sich vorstellen kann, aber sein wir ehrlich von Gefühlen und vor allem von der Liebe, hast du nicht die geringst Ahnung.", endete James und sah Sirius mitleidig an.  
  
"Du muss alle Tore bewachen. ALLE!", schrie er ein Mädchen mit blonden Locken wutentbrannt an. "Es sind drei. Du kannst doch bis drei zählen, oder?"  
  
Sirius saß noch immer stumm da.  
  
"Aber, darum geht es ja nicht. Der eigentliche Grund warum du hier bist, ist weil du wissen möchtest ob das was du empfindest liebe ist. Und ich bin ehrlich: ICH WEIß ES NICHT. Das kann niemand wissen, außer du selbst. Du muss auf dein Herz hören, verstehst du? Ich weiß das du das sonst nie machst, aber nur so kannst du heraus finden was du für unseren kleinen Werwolf empfindest. Und noch was, ich rate dir das schnell zu tun, denn er wird nicht ewig warten."  
  
"Aber, du kennst mich. Ich höre doch nie auf mein Herz, woher soll ich wissen, was ich empfinde?", fragte Sirius schon fast verzweifelt. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das lange schwarze Haare.  
  
James, neben ihm, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und erwiderte leise:  
  
"Glaub mir. Wenn du ihn liebst, dann wirst du es wissen." Er stand langsam auf und rieb die Hände an einander. "Es ist schon irre kalt. Du solltest reingehen. Ich muss noch ein wenig trainieren. Du weißt schon, aus denen da", er zeigte auf sein Team, " eine richtige Siegermannschaft machen."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige stieg auf seinen Besen und stieß sich so fest es ging, vom Boden ab. "Gute Nacht, Sirilein." , rief er ihm noch hinterher, als dieser die Tribüne hinunter ging.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige ging langsam den See entlang, ja, er würde mit Remus reden. Garantiert. Aber woher sollte er wissen, dass er ihn liebte? Vielleicht war es nur körperliches Verlangen, nur eine momentaner Zustand. Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf. War er wirklich verliebt? Konnte er das überhaupt?  
  
Als der Gryffindor langsam das Schlosstor aufzog, traute er seinen Augen nicht, in der Eingangshalle stand Remus Lupin, ging nervös auf und ab und knetete unentwegt seine Hände.  
  
Zögerlich trat er auf den Werwolf zu.  
  
"Hi.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige etwas steif.  
  
Zu mehr war er nicht fähig. Remus wirbelte herum und als er Sirius erkannte erblasste er schlagartig.  
  
"Hi." , antwortete er leise und sah zu Boden.  
  
Und da standen sie, vollgestopft mit guten Ratschlägen, und wussten nicht im geringsten, sie jetzt tun sollten......  
  
********************* Fies, oder? Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude *eg*  
  
Ich hoffe es gefiel euch und ihr reviewt schön. Büdde!  
  
Eine Lebensweisheit am Ende:  
  
Brennt die Sonne, ist es trocken, qualmen gleich des Bauers Socken.  
  
Bis denne greetz  
  
aloha 


	4. Kapitel4

Disclaimer: hm....  
  
Pairing: *verträumt guck*  
  
Warning: In geistiger Umnachtung geschrieben, nach dem Verzehr von zwei Tafeln Nougat- Schokolade. Zuckerüberschuss.  
  
Comment: Ihr seid die besten. So viele Reviews. *rotwerd* Danke, dass euch mein Stil so gut gefällt. Irgendwie scheint mir dieses Pairing besser zu liegen. Was nicht heißt, dass ich "Weil es dich nicht gibt" nicht beende, es kommt bald ein neues Chapter. So das war´s wieder mal von mir. Viel Spaß!  
  
baboon, sternchen, Lady Arrogance, Godlshadow, Vanillia, Tarivi, kirilein, Elfentänzerin, snoop, Natscha, kerzle, Legolas! Ihr seid die besten, der besten. Danke!  
  
@Natascha: Danke für das Lob *knallrot werd* Bitte beeil dich mit dem nächsten Teil von "Auge der Angst".  
  
@Tarivi: Freut mich riesig, dass die diese Geschichte gefällt. *knuddel*  
  
@Vanillia: Ich liebe HV. Warum schreibt du denn nicht weiter? Danke für das Lob.  
  
@baboon: Sorry, wenn du leiden musstest. *grins*  
  
Hier das Chap:  
  
Liebe? Kapitel 4:  
  
Und da standen sie, vollgestopft mit guten Ratschlägen, und wussten nicht im geringsten, was sie jetzt tun sollten......  
  
Remus sah kurz auf. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot ließ ihn nur noch mehr erröten. Sirius Black, der nervös auf seiner Lippe herum biss und anscheinend auch nicht recht wusste, was er jetzt sagen sollte.  
  
Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, nein eigentlich hatten sie viel mehr als das. Aus dem rein körperlichen Vergnügen war Liebe geworden. Liebe für eine Nacht, aber auch Liebe für immer?  
  
Der Blonde suchte fieberhaft nach einem Thema über das sie sich unterhalten konnten. Etwas witziges, interessantes und absolut brillantes. Er wollte nicht, dass Sirius merkte wie aufgeregt er war. Remus wollte cool und vollkommen gefasst wirken, es sollte nicht so aussehen, als würde ihn der bloße Anblick Sirius wahnsinnig machen.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige wagte einen kurzen Blick auf den Werwolf. Es schien als würde es Remus nicht besser gehen als ihm selbst. Der Blonde wirkte blass und hatte Ringe unter den Augen.  
  
"Ich war draußen bei James.", sagte Sirius und seine Stimme klang ruhig und gefasst, doch trotzdem traute er sich nicht Remus in die Augen zu sehen. Was er ihn diesen Augen sehen könnte, machte ihm mehr als nur Angst.  
  
Remus zuckte unter Sirius Stimme kurz zusammen. Er sah auf, doch der Schwarzhaarige vermied es hartnäckig ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Der hatte doch Training, oder?", sagte Remus leise. Worüber sollte er reden? Über das Wetter? Lilly hatte gesagt, dass er den ersten Schritt machen sollte, aber wie, wenn Sirius ihn nicht einmal in die Augen sah.  
  
"Ja.", antwortete Sirius nur.  
  
Und jetzt? Was sollte jetzt passieren? James hatte gemeint, er würde merken, wenn er Remus liebte, doch bis jetzt konnte er ihn noch nicht mal ansehen.  
  
"War es kalt?", fragte Remus zögerlich, doch schon im nächsten Moment hätte er sich selbst ohrfeigen können. "War es kalt?", was sollte das denn? Das war doch idiotisch, unnötig und uninteressant. Spätestens jetzt hielt Sirius ihn für einen Idioten.  
  
Sirius riss den Kopf vor Überraschung hoch. "War es kalt?", was war das gewesen? Das hatte Remus doch nicht ernst gemeint, oder? Aber wenn er keine Antwort geben würde, wäre Remus sicher traurig und er wollte ihn nicht traurig machen.  
  
"Es ging so. Aber warm war es nicht.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige langsam.  
  
Er hatte geantwortet, er hatte wirklich geantwortet. Remus hätte erwartet, dass er ihn auslachen würde, angesichts dieses Ididotensatzes. Der Blonde konnten nicht verhindern, das sich so etwas wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer in ihm ausbreitete. Das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm zumindest, lächelte er. Doch Sirius starrte weiter stur auf den Boden.  
  
Warum sah er nicht auf? Wollte er ihn nicht sehen? Fand er ihn so hässlich? War er ihm so zu wider?  
  
Sirius haderte mit sich selbst. Was sollte schon passieren, wenn er ihn ansah? Was konnte Remus schon sehen? Er hatte schließlich nichts zu verbergen.  
  
Und so hübsch war der Blonde nun auch wieder nicht, dass sich Sirius schon bei dessen bloßen Anblick vollkommen verlieren würde.  
  
Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, hob er seinen Kopf und was er sah ließ ihn allem vorher da gewesen zweifeln.  
  
Remus Lupin, einen Kopf kleiner als er selbst und etwas abgemagert. Blonde halblange Haare, die ihm mit so einer außergewöhnlichen Eleganz ins Gesicht fielen, das Sirius Herz raste. Augen, die fast golden schimmerten, ein Gesicht, blass und zerbrechlich fast wie Porzellan. Ein Körper der einfach perfekt war, der Umhang ließ nur erahnen was sich darunter verbarg.  
  
Sirius musste schlucken, vielleicht war Remus doch recht hübsch, zumindest hübsch genug um den Schwarzhaarigen zu verwirren.  
  
"Sirius, wir müssen reden.", sagte der Jüngere bestimmt, er klang dabei mutiger als er sich fühlte, aber jetzt war es an Zeit dem anderen zu sagen, was er tatsächlich empfand.  
  
Sirius sah den anderen überrascht an. Reden? Aber das taten sie doch gerade, oder?....  
  
Was sollten sie "reden"? Über letzte Nacht, über seine Gefühle, über ihre Beziehung?  
  
Moment, welche Beziehung?  
  
Verwirrt schüttelte der Gryffindor den Kopf. Diese Gedanken, über Gefühle und eine Beziehung zu Remus, sorgten bei Sirius für eine Gänsehaut. Er wollte nicht so reden, nicht über so etwas, nicht jetzt. Aber vor allem nicht mit Remus.  
  
Die Dinge, die dabei gesagt werden konnten, würden sicher alles zerstören. Ihre Freundschaft, ihr Vertrauen, alles wäre hinüber und das nur wegen einer einzigen Nacht.  
  
Nein, Sirius Black wollte nicht reden, sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Zumindest für heute. Seine Gefühle, wenn sie überhaupt bestanden, würden noch bis morgen warten können.  
  
"Remus, ich will nicht reden. Nicht heute.", sagte Sirius und sah den Blonden bittend an.  
  
Der Werwolf fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er hatte noch nichts gesagt und Sirius wollte schon gehen. Wollte er denn nicht einmal wissen, was Remus ihm zu sagen hatte? War er nicht neugierig? Interessierte es ihn so wenig, was der Blonde fühlte?  
  
Remus spürte wie seine Knie zittrig wurden. All die Hoffnung die Lilly ihm gegeben hatte schien auf einmal nebensächlich, sie hatte sicher gelogen. Es war nicht ihr ernst gewesen, Sirius liebte ihn gar nicht, es war nur eine Illusion. War dessen Reaktion, gerade eben, nicht der beste Beweis dafür? Dafür, dass alles nur ein Spiel gewesen war, dafür, dass Sirius ihn eben doch nicht liebte.  
  
"Aber warum...", setzte Remus an, doch er sah ein das es keinen Sinn hatte. Ergeben nickte er.  
  
"Ok, wir sehen uns dann morgen. Gute Nacht.", sagte Sirius und der eisige Ton in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. Er wunderte sich selbst über seine grobe Art, aber die Vorstellung mit Remus über ihre, nicht vorhandene Beziehung zu reden, widerte ihn einfach an. Das hier wurde viel zu kompliziert.  
  
Remus starrte auf seine Schuhe. Er wusste, dass es so hatte kommen müssen. Es konnte einfach kein Happy-End geben, nicht für die beiden.  
  
Er spürte wie Sirius Umhang ihn streifte, als dieser an dem Blonden vorbei in den Gryffindorturm verschwand.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Nächster Tag, 18:35, bei der Statue von Boris dem Beklopptem:  
  
"Verdammt.", zischte Lilly wütend. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, er würde nicht kommen. Seit geschlagenen zwanzig Minute wartete sie jetzt schon auf James Potter. Hatte Remus, es ihm nicht ausgerichtet oder wollte er einfach nicht kommen?  
  
Die Gryffindor schlug wütend mit dem Fuß gegen die Statue. Doch schon im nächsten Moment bereute sie ihre Tat. Das tat verdammt noch mal weh. Sie schluchzte vor Schmerz auf, heute war einfach nicht Lillys Tag.  
  
"Tut weh, nicht wahr?", fragte jemand hinter ihr. Reflexartig wirbelte sie herum, doch sofort bereute sie ihre Entscheidung. James Potter, in einem Pullover (mit einem Gryffindor-Löwen) und engen schwarzen Jeans, die Haare, wie immer, wild abstehend. Lilly wurde knallrot.  
  
"Entschuldige, das ich zu spät bin.", sagte James und auch er wurde rot.  
  
"K...kein Problem.", antwortete Lilly und konnte ihre Augen nicht von James Oberkörper abwenden.  
  
"Du wolltest m-mit mir reden?" James Stimme klang ein wenig zittrig und wie automatisch wanderte seine Hand zu seinen Haaren und zerwuschelte diese noch mehr.  
  
"Ähm...ja, aber vorher wollte ich dich fragen, was aus Sirius und Remus geworden ist? Sind sie endlich zusammen." Lilly lächelte vielsagend.  
  
Über James Gesicht huschte ein Schatten und seine Stimme klang ungewohnt dunkel.  
  
"Sie sind nicht zusammen. Sirius hat alles ruiniert."  
  
"Nein,...", war alles was Lilly heraus brachte.  
  
"Doch, Sirius war zu feige.", sagte James und sein Stimme klang jetzt zornig und enttäuscht.  
  
"Aber, ich hab Remus doch gesagt, dass...."  
  
"Was? Du hast mir Remy geredet?", fragte James und sah Lilly überrascht an.  
  
"Ja, ich hab ihm gesagt, er solle den ersten Schritt machen, weil Sirius doch zu feige ist um das zu tun.", sagte die Gryffindor und begann nervös auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
"Ich hab auch mit Sirius geredet.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige leise.  
  
"Ja?", fragte Lilly nicht weniger überrascht, als vorher James.  
  
"Ja. Aber es hat nicht viel gebracht, wie man sieht." James grinste sie schüchtern an. "Das war aber nicht deine Schuld.", sagte Lilly und trat einen Schritt auf James zu. "Ich weiß, aber du hast auch keine nicht Schuld.", antwortete James zittrig.  
  
"Danke.", flüsterte Lilly und kam noch näher.  
  
"Kein Problem.", sagte James leise und beugte sich hinunter, um Lilly zu küssen. Er spürte, wie ihr warmer Atem, seine Wange streifte.  
  
Doch einen Moment bevor sich ihre Lippen endgültig berührten, zuckte Lilly zurück. Sie wollte das hier, mehr als alles andere, aber sie mussten zuerst Remus und Sirius helfen...  
  
"Nein, wir müssen den beiden helfen.", flüsterte die Gryffindor und drückte James sanft von sich.  
  
"Das können wir auch nach einem Kuss, oder? Ich meine wir haben nachher immer noch genug Zeit.", sagte James und seine Stimme klang bittend. Sie konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach aufhören, immerhin konnten sie den beiden später auch noch helfen.  
  
Aber küssen konnten sie sich nachher auch noch.... Sie waren seine besten Freunde, er durfte sie nicht hängen lassen....  
  
"Ok.", sagte James ergeben und richtete sich wieder auf. "Aber nachher. Ja?" Seine Augen glitzerten vor Vorfreude.  
  
"Versprochen.", sagte die Rothaarige und grinste vielsagend. Der Gryffindor grinste scheu zurück.  
  
Ein Moment des Schweigens trat ein.  
  
Dann räusperte sich Lilly und sagte mit fester Stimme:  
  
"Also, wir werden ihnen helfen."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Aber ehrlich gesagt, hab ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie.", meinte Lilly und zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.  
  
"Wir könnten mit ihnen reden.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige zögerlich. Es war ziemlich kompliziert...  
  
"Nein, sie müssen selbst verstehen, was sie falsch gemacht haben."  
  
"Aber, wenn wir mit ihnen reden, dann..."  
  
"Was bringt es ihnen denn, wenn wir ihnen erklären, was sie falsch gemacht haben und sie sich dann nur vertragen, weil WIR es ihnen gesagt haben?", fragte Lilly und reckte ihr Kinn.  
  
"Ok.", sagte James nur.  
  
"Analysieren wir mal prinzipiell die Sachlage.", sagte Lilly sachlich und begann wieder nervös auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Überlegen wir mal, was die beiden falsch gemacht haben.", erklärte Lilly und verdrehte die Augen genervt.  
  
"Sie sind nicht zusammen, obwohl sie das sein sollten.", sagte James.  
  
"Gut beobachtet, aber ich meine psychologisch gesehen."  
  
"Sirius ist in einer nicht gerade sympathisches Umgebung groß geworden, er hat wenig Liebe und Zuneigung erfahren. Er war zwar nicht einsam, schließlich hatte er mich, aber viele Freunde hatte er trotzdem nicht. Dann kam er nach Hogwarts...", sagte James gelassen.  
  
Lilly sah den Gryffindor nur verwirrt an.  
  
"Ok, er lernt Remus kennen und aus einem reinen Instinkt heraus will er ihn beschützen. Weil Remus doch immer so verletzlich wirkt und Sirius nicht will, dass ihm etwas passiert. Sie werden Freunde, sie vertrauen einander. Natürlich darf man die Tatsache, dass Remy ein Werwolf ist nicht außer Betracht lassen, denn das ist ein wichtiger Grund für ihr jetziges Verhalten.", er sagte das in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, mit der er Lilly Konkurrenz hätte machen können. Diese stand nur da und hatte den Mund ziemlich weit offen, wenn sie so dastand wirkte sie ein wenig dümmlich.  
  
"Alles verstanden, bis jetzt?", fragte James. Die Rothaarige nickte stumm.  
  
"Also, Sirius lernt den anderen Remus kennen, den Werwolf. Er lernt einen Teil kennen, den er nicht beschützen muss, wahrscheinlich weil dieser drei Meter groß ist und zehn Zentimeter lange Krallen hat. Wie auch immer, dieser Charakterzug begeistert Sirius von Anfang an. Er freut sich schon immer auf den Vollmond, weil er da einen anderen Remus Lupin kennen lernt: Moony. Ein Wesen unbezwingbar und stark, zuerst will er gar nicht wahr haben, dass sich dahinter, der kleine, dünne schwächliche Remus verbirgt. Doch Moony zeigt ihm, dass Remus viel mehr sein könnte, als ein Streber. Das er begehrenswert ist, als Liebhaber und nicht als Freund. Sirius beginnt sich langsam aber kontinuierlich in ihn zu verlieben. In Remus UND Moony. Unbewusst natürlich." James war ein wenig außer Atem, weil er immer schneller geredet hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste selbst nicht genau warum, aber jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn.  
  
Lilly starrte ihn nur ungläubig an. Remus Lupin ein Werwolf? Das konnte nicht wahr sein...  
  
"Dann schläft Sirius endlich mit Remus, wahrscheinlich etwas das er sich insgeheim schon lang gewünscht hat, und erlebt Moony. Die Lust geht mit ihnen durch und Sirius verliebt sich endgültig, jetzt da er erkennt, dass es keinen Werwolf braucht um aus Remus einen ausgelassenen und leidenschaftlichen Menschen zu machen. Doch er hat Angst. Angst vor Zurückweisung, wie er sie bei seinen Eltern erfahren musste. Aber auch Angst, dass diese neuen Gefühle ihn schwach machen könnten, weil er doch immer der Starke sein musste und sich seine Probleme nie ansehen lassen durfte.", endete James. Seine Hand wanderte wie automatisch zu seinen Haaren.  
  
"Ok, einen Moment. Remus ist ein Werwolf.", sagte Lilly und starrte James ungläubig an.  
  
Dieser erstarrte.  
  
"Verdammt. Das erzählst du doch keinem, oder", sagte er und seine Stimme klang mehr als panisch. Er sah Lilly flehend an.  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Was glaubst du denn? Ich meine nur Merlin, der Arme." Sie sah James mitleidig an.  
  
"Schwör es.", verlangte James. Das durfte niemand erfahren. Niemand.  
  
"Ja, ja schon klar, aber das hat uns doch nicht wirklich weitergebracht, oder? Wir müssten sie zu einer Aussprache zwingen", meinte der Schwarzhaarige nachdenklich.  
  
Es war einen Moment still, dann  
  
"Ja.", hauchte Lilly und sie sah verträumt zu James, "Das ist es. Potty, ich bin brillant."  
  
"Fein, aber was meinst du?", fragte James ein wenig genervt.  
  
"Wir werden ein Treffen organisieren."  
  
"Werden wir?", fragte James wenig überzeugt.  
  
"Ja, morgen am Abend und da werden sie reden. Wir schicken sie getrennt dorthin und dann...", sagte sie verträumt. Ihre Stimme klang begeistert, "Ja, das machen wir."  
  
"Und wie sollten wir sie, ich meine nur so am Rande, dazu bekommen sich zu treffen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige skeptisch.  
  
"Wir schreiben Briefe, dass wir sie sehen wollen. Du Sirius und ich Remus. Dann kommen sie dort hin und werden zu reden beginnen und dann...", sie lächelte träumerisch.  
  
"Ok, und wenn sie nicht reden."  
  
"Wir werden dabei sein, versteckt natürlich und wenn sie sich nicht aussprechen, dann zaubern wir eben ein bisschen." Schwungvoll stand Lilly auf und ging zu James, "Vertrau mir es klappt und nachher löse ich mein Versprechen ein.", sagte sie und grinste.  
  
*****************++++++++  
  
So, das war´s mal wieder. Ich hoffe es gefiel.  
  
Es geht bald weiter, bitte reviewt. 100 mindestens. Nee, nur ein Scherz. Nur 20 oder so.  
  
Lebensweisheit:  
  
Ist es an Silvester hell und klar, ist am nächsten Tag Neujahr.  
  
Grüßle aloha 


	5. Kapitel5

Disclaimer: puh......  
  
Pairing: *grins*  
  
Warning: Verblödungsgefahr und ihr seit selbst Schuld, nnew rhi rehhcan, fua lamnie sella nov netnih hcan enrov tsel!  
  
Comment: Tja, gibt´s ned viel zum sagen. Hier ist das neue Chap. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es und reviewt, aber das ist unten eh noch genauer erläutert *eg*  
  
Vielen Dank an meine reviewer: Wildegirl, baboon, Vanillia, kerzle, Blue2706. Natscha, moonshine88, Tscha, Kirilein, snoop. Ihr seid die Besten. Absolut.  
  
Comments zu den Reviews stehen dann unten.  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
Liebe? Kapitel 5 **************************************  
  
Nächster Tag 14:38, in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer:  
  
Lieber Remus,  
  
Wir müssen miteinander reden! Mein gestriges Verhalten war absolut unangemessen und ich möchte das mit dir in aller Güte klären. Wenn du das genauso siehst, bitte ich dich höflichst mich heute Abend um 18:00 unten am See zu treffen.  
  
In freudiger Erwartung, Sirius Black  
  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ich meine, die Hälfte der Wörter kennt Sirius nicht mal", sagte James und las den Brief noch mal durch. Das war nicht Sirius Art und erst recht nicht seine Ausdrucksweise. Er sah zu Lilly auf.  
  
Diese saß, die Haare hoch gebunden und im Schneidersitz, vor ihm. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Ach, das passt schon. Es ist ein wenig intellektuell. Das gebe ich ja zu.", sagte sie und wachelte mit ihrer Hand herum.  
  
"Siehst du, schon alleine "intellektuell", das ist der beste Bewies dafür, dass das da,", er zeigte auf den Brief in seiner Hand, " deine Ausdrucksweise ist. Aber unser primäres Ziel ist es doch, Remus glauben zu machen, dass SIRIUS das geschrieben hat.", erwiderte der Gryffindor und warf den Entwurf einfach in eine Ecke.  
  
"Hey, wenn hier jemand meine Briefe irgendwo hin wirft, dann bin ich das.", sagte Lilly wütend. "Oh, fängst du schon wieder an? Das ist doch so unwichtig. Vergiss es doch einfach.", antwortete James genervt.  
  
"Aber für mich ist es nicht unwichtig. Du hast keinen Respekt vor mir.", sagte die Gryffindor und reckte ihr Kinn wie um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen. "Respekt? Was zum Teufel, hat das mit Respekt zu tun? Ich will bloß nicht meine Zeit mit idiotischen Briefen verschwenden, die sowieso vollkommen unpassend sind.", James schüttelte den Kopfu und tippte sich gegen die Stirn, "Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Siri so etwas wie "In freudiger Erwartung" schreiben würde, oder?"  
  
Lilly war inzwischen knallrot vor Wut. "Willst du damit sagen, dass meine Ideen unnötig und idiotisch sind?"  
  
"Genau, das meine ich damit. Man sagt irgendetwas zu dir und du bist sofort sauer. Als wäre alles ein persönlicher Angriff. Manchmal führst du dich einfach wie ein kleines Kind auf, aber hey, schließlich gehst du erst in die Vierte.", erwiderte James und sah Lilly fest in die Augen.  
  
"Was soll das schon wieder heißen, hm? Ich meine, wessen bester Freund ist das größte Arschloch aller Zeiten?", schrie Lilly mit hochrotem Kopf zurück.  
  
"Wie du richtig sagst, "mein bester Freund", aber das heißt nicht das ich so bin, oder?", erwiderte James und grinste sie siegessicher an.  
  
"Oh doch , du bist genauso wie Black. Genauso eingebildet und hochnäsig!", rief die Rothaarige und ihre Haare lösten sich langsam aus dem Knoten.  
  
"Was? Ich bin nicht eingebildet. Und überhaupt, woher willst du wissen wie ich bin? Kennst du mich?", schrie James ungehalten, seine Brille hing ihm schief auf der Nase.  
  
Alles in allem, gaben sie ein niedliches Pärchen ab. Es war diese magische Harmonie zwischen ihnen....  
  
Lilly schüttelte energisch den Kopf, dabei rutschten noch mehr Strähnen aus ihrer Frisur. "Nein, ich kenne dich nicht.", zischte sie leise und kam unwillkürlich ein Stück näher, " und Sirius auch nicht. Aber ich kenne solche TYPEN wie dich zur Genüge."  
  
James Augen leuchteten kurz amüsiert auf.. "Solche Typen?", auch er kam ein bisschen näher. "Wie sind solche Typen, wie ich, denn?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige leise und zog seine Augenbrauen fragend hoch.  
  
Lilly sah ihn weiter zornig an und schien gar nicht darauf zu achten, dass James immer näher kam. "Solche Typen sind arrogant und eingebildet und einfach dumm.", sagte sie und rümpfte ihre Nase.  
  
"Dumm? Findest du?", fragte James flüsternd. "Ja, dumm und gemein.", antwortete Lilly genauso leise, doch dabei zitterte ihre Stimme verdächtig.  
  
"Findest du, dass ich gemein bin?" Sein Gesicht war jetzt direkt vor ihrem.  
  
"Ja, finde ich.", sagte Lilly, "Aber darüber kann ich hinweg sehen.", fügte sie hinzu. Dann zog sie James zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Zuerst war James doch ein wenig überrascht von dieser Spontanität, doch das gab sich spätestens, als ihre Zungen sich berührten und kleine Blitze durch seinen Körper schossen.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es den beiden schien, trennten James und Lilly sich schwer atmend voneinander.  
  
"Wir müssen die Briefe schreiben.", begann Lilly zögernd. Ihr war immer noch ein wenig schwindelig. Sie hatte so eben einen der beliebtesten Jungen der ganzen Schule geküsst. Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen.  
  
"Welche Briefe?", fragte James verwirrt, auch er musste sich noch von dem eben geschehenen erholen. Er hatte gerade Lilly Evans geküsst. Nach jahrelangen Versuchen ihr näher zu kommen, war es ihm endlich gelungen.  
  
"Du bist wohl ein bisschen durcheinander.", sagte Lilly immer noch grinsend.  
  
"Ach ja, soll ich dir zeigen, warum?" James kam wieder näher, doch Lilly wich zurück.  
  
"Später. Jetzt zu den Briefen. Wir haben nur noch", sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, " drei Stunden und elf Minuten. Also sollten wir uns beeilen."  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut", antwortete James gelangweilt.  
  
*******++  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit, im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors:  
  
Anemallien dienen im Allgemeinen zur Heilung von Verbrennungen. Ihre Wirkung setzt in den ersten fünf Minuten nach Einnahme der Blätter ein........  
  
Remus ließ langsam die Feder sinken. Das hier waren die ersten zwei Sätze seines fünf Pergamentrollen langen Aufsatzes, den er bis morgen fertig haben musste. Doch er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweiften die Gedanken des Blonden zu einem gewissen gutaussehenden Gryffindor ab. Denn sooft er sich auch selbst verbot, an ihn zu denken, da waren diese Fragen, die ihn einfach nicht losließen:  
  
Warum hasste Sirius ihn?  
  
Warum wollte Sirius nicht mit ihm reden?  
  
Trug Sirius eigentlich Unterwäsche?  
  
Remus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er verstand noch immer nicht, warum Sirius ihn so verachtete. War es sein Aussehen oder sein Charakter? Oder war es sein Gehschlecht?  
  
Wahrscheinlich, hatte Sirius einfach nur mal wissen wollen, wie es sich anfühlte mit einem Jungen zu schlafen. Aber warum hatte er dazu ausgerechnet ihn, Remus Lupin, gebraucht?  
  
Sirius war nicht gerade unbeliebt, weder bei den Mädchen noch bei den Jungs. Also warum ausgerechnet er? War es, weil der Blonde gerade in der Nähe gewesen war? Weil sie sich in und aus wendig kannten? Schließlich hatte sie sich schon oft genug nackt gesehen. Vielleicht hatte der Schwarzhaarige ihm gegenüber einfahl nur weniger Hemmungen gehabt. Aber eigentlich, hatte Sirius überhaupt Hemmungen?  
  
**********  
  
Sirius war gerade auf dem Weg zum See. Sie mussten für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nach verzauberten Lotusblättern suchen. Und das bei dem schönen Wetter.  
  
Das war so ziemlich das einzige, das ihn Remus, zumindest eine zeitlang vergessen ließ.....  
  
"Hey, Black!"  
  
Entnervt drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um, diese aalglatte Stimme kannte er gut genug. "Snivellus, was kann ich für dich tun?", erwiderte Sirius ruhig.  
  
Ein kleiner Schatten huschte über Severus Gesicht, doch schon eine Sekunde später grinste er in allbekannter Manier. "Ach, Blacky, du denkst immer das Schlechteste von mir? Sei doch mal ehrlich, was ist denn so schlimm an mir?", fragte er und sah Sirius herausfordernd an.  
  
"Hm, lass mich überlegen,", Sirius überlegte gespielt angestrengt, "ach ja jetzt weiß ich´s wieder: Du bist das Hässlicheste, Dümmste und Blödeste, was mir je unter die Augen gekommen ist. Du bist ein Arschloch und wenn du stirbst werden wir ne riesen Party schmeißen."  
  
Snape bösartige Grinsen wurde nur breiter."Tja, Blacky jetzt kann mir niemand mehr vorwerfen, ich hätte es einfach so getan, denn sei dir sicher wenn mich nachher jemand danach fragt, werd ich sagen du hast mich provoziert.", sagte Snape und seine Stimme klang fast sanft.  
  
"Wovon redest du?", fragte der Gryffindor genervt.  
  
"Davon.", flüsterte Severus und ehe Sirius es sich versah zuckte der Slytherin seinen Zauberstab, murmelte leise etwas und schon im nächsten Moment flog der Schwarzhaarige regelrecht gegen die Wand.  
  
Ein pochender Schmerz breitete sich in Sirius Kopf aus. Er war genau mit dem Hinterkopf aufgeschlagen, zwar war der Gryffindor nicht bewusstlos, doch als der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig nach der Wunde tastete, spürte dass er überall blutete.  
  
"Ah, dafür wirst du büßen.", murmelte Sirius leise, an seiner Wanger rann ein wenig Blut entlang. Doch er konnte sich fast nicht auf den Beinen halten und seine Umgebung nahm der Gryffindor auch nur verschwommen war. Sirius war wohl doch härter aufgeschlagen., als er zuerst vermutet hatte...  
  
"Geht es dir nicht gut, Blackylein?", neckte Snape ihn. Dieser wusste genau, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn kaum sehen konnte. Das würde lustig werden.  
  
Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen, doch trotzdem sah er Severus doppelt. "Dafür bezahlst du.", zischte der Gryffindor leise.  
  
"Ach ja?", fragte der andere gespielt erschrocken. "Ich glaube es ist eher an der Zeit, DICH für deine kleinen Scherze bezahlen zu lassen.", sagte Severus emotionslos. Langsam kam er näher, Schritt für Schritt. "Du wirst leiden, so wie du mich hast leiden lassen. Freu dich auf die Krankenstation."  
  
Er hob seinen Zauberstab und begann leise vor sich hin zu murmeln, doch noch bevor der Fluch zu Ende gesprochen war, erklang eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
"Mr. Snape." Eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren, die zu einem strengen Knoten zurückgebunden waren, kam mit schnellen Schritten auf die beiden zu. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten vor Zorn. " Was soll das werden?", fragte sie und wandte sich zu Sirius. Severus ließ seinen Zauberstab schnell in seinem Umhang verschwinden.  
  
"Nichts Professor, McGonagall. Wir hatten nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung.", sagte Snape mit einem künstlichen Lächeln.  
  
Die Lehrerin sah zweifelnd zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Wer soll das glauben, Mr. Snape? 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin."  
  
Sirius konnte Snapes Gesicht zwar nicht deutlich erkenn, doch bei dem Gedanken an die Grimasse die er gerade zog, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Aber warum musste Gryffindor auch 20 Punkte verlieren? "Bitte nicht Professor. Es war eindeutig Snapes Schuld.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.  
  
"Aber ich bin mir sicher sie haben ihn, wie immer, provoziert.", antwortete die Lehrerin mit strengem Blick. "Ja, hat er.", mischte Severus sich wieder ein, doch McGonagall ignorierte ihn vollkommen. "Sie sollten ins Krankenzimmer gehen und zwar jetzt.", sagte McGonagall und ihre Stimme hatte etwas sehr endgültiges. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, schritt die Lehrerin an ihnen vorbei.  
  
Snape warf Sirius einen letzten hasserfüllter Blick zu, dann verschwand auch er Richtung Kerker, doch der Schwarzhaarige tat wie ihm geheißen und machte sich auf den Wege zum Krankenzimmer.  
  
*************  
  
Triff mich um 18:00 unten am See.  
  
Sirius  
  
"Das ist eindeutig besser.", sagte James grinsend. "Entschuldige bitte, aber es ist perfekt. Nur die Schrift....", erwiderte Lilly grinsend.  
  
"Gib her. Ich kann die Schrift von Siri schon seit dem Kindergarten.", antwortete James und begann langsam und sorgfältig auf eine neues Pergament zu schreiben.  
  
"Der für Remus ist auch schon fertig.", sagte Lilly glücklich. "Hör zu und sag mir dann, wie er klingt." James nickte nur.  
  
Lieber Sirius,  
  
Können wir uns nicht treffen? Ich würde die Sache zwischen uns gerne klären. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich dir noch sagen muss. Bitte.  
  
Remus  
  
"Perfekt.", sagte James anerkennend, "Es ist... es ....hat." Ihm fehlten die Worte, um diese augenscheinliche Perfektion auszudrücken.  
  
"Es ist so voller Selbstzweifel und Angst, meinst du.", sagte Lilly und sah betrübt auf das Pergament in ihrer Hand.  
  
"Exakt.", antwortete James, doch dann fiel ihm auf, auf was Lilly hinaus wollte. "Wenn wir uns irren,...", begann der Gryffindor zögerlich.  
  
"Und Sirius ihn aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen, doch nicht liebt, dann....", ergänzte Lilly.  
  
"Dann wird er daran zu Grunde gehen.", endete James langsam.  
  
Eine drückende Stille entstand. Keiner wusste was er sagen oder tun sollte. Doch dann fasste Lilly sich ein Herz und sagte selbstbewusster als sie sich wirklich fühlte:  
  
"Dann werden wir beide, höchstpersönlich, eben dafür sorgen, das alles glatt läuft."  
  
James sah sie zweifelnd an. "Keine Sorge. Organisation ist alles. Wir werden diese Briefe jetzt anonym abschicken. Es gibt da einen coolen Zauberspruch. Er bewirkt, dass sie selbst zu ihrem Empfänger teleportieren. Die ganze Sache hat bloß zwei Hacken...", sagte Lilly zögernd  
  
"Bloß?", fragte James ungläubig.  
  
"Tja, man kann ihn nur zu einem bestimmten Ort, aber zu keiner Person schicken."  
  
"Und zweitens?"  
  
"Na ja, der Zauber wirkt nur einmal für eine Person."  
  
"Das heißt", erwiderte James, " das wir raten müssen, wo die beiden gerade sind?"  
  
"Ja, leider.", gab Lilly traurig zu.  
  
"Was ist, wenn wir die Briefe zu ihnen bringen?", fragte James. "Und riskieren erwischt zu werden? Das Risiko ist viel zu groß. Was wenn alles auffliegt, dann war alles umsonst.", antwortete Lilly schnell.  
  
"Ok, also dann raten wir mal."  
  
"Also, Remus macht sicher Hausübungen.", sagte die Gryffindor langsam. "Demnach ist er im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors.", ergänzte James. Die Rothaarige sah ihn kurz fragend an.  
  
"Er kann sich bei dem Lärm unten nicht konzentrieren.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige sachlich. "Bist du dir sicher?" Lilly schien noch nicht wirklich überzeugt.  
  
"Ja, sicher. Schick ihn schon ab."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, nahm Lilly den Briefumschlag in die Hand flüsterte ein paar Worte und schon im nächsten Moment, verschwand der Brief in ihrer Hand.  
  
"Hoffen wir das beste.", murmelte Lilly leise.  
  
"Jetzt zu Siri. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er nach Lotusblättern suchen geht.", erklärte James nachdenklich. "Nach was?", fragte das Mädchen erstaunt. "Nach Lotusblättern für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und die wachsen angeblich unten am See."  
  
"Also am See? Sicher?"  
  
"Ja, eigentlich schon.", erwiderte James.  
  
"Ok", flüsterte Lilly und schon schnappte sie sich den, von James geschriebenen Brief, und murmelte zum wiederholten Mal den Zauberspruch. Schon Sekunden später, verschwand auch dieser......  
  
*********** Gryffindor-Schlafsaal, 17:50  
  
Remus lag gelangweilt auf seinem Bett. Er wusste einfach, was er machen sollte, es war viel schöner sich hier zu verkriechen und die Details der gemeinsamen Nacht mit Sirius, mit aller Leidenschaft wieder zu erleben. Sein Herz schlug schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran schneller.  
  
Doch ein lauter Knall vor seinem Bett, riss Remus aus seinen Träumen. Schnell stand der Blonde auf, um zu sehen wer oder was dieses Geräusch verursacht hatte. Doch als er sich um sah, fand der Gryffindor nicht mehr als einen Briefumschlag.  
  
Moment, ein Briefumschlag?  
  
Er hob ihn vorsichtig auf. Wie von einer fremden Macht dazu getrieben, öffnete er den unadressierten Brief.  
  
Und was er da las, ließ seinen Atem stocken.  
  
****************************+  
  
Fies, oder? *muhahahahhahahahahahhahahhaha*  
  
Tja sorry, aber das passt so perfekt. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, okay? *liebguck* Der nächste Teil kommt sowieso bald.....  
  
Also ich erwarte nicht viele Reviews, nur 20 oder so. Aber lasst euch da von mir keine Grenzen setzen, es dürfen ruhig mehr sein....  
  
Ich geb´s ja zu, heute kommt meine sadistische Ader durch. Zuerst lass ich Snape, Siri-Schatzi verprügeln und dann will ich auch noch 20 Reviews. *eg* Danke für´s lesen und hoffentlich auch reviewen *zu dem lila button schiel*  
  
Im übrigen, wer den Scherz im "Warning" verstanden hat, der darf sich glücklich schätzen. Wer ihn nicht verstanden hat, der auch.  
  
@Vanillia: Ich muss dir ja quasi dreimal danken *g*. Ich hoffe doch, dass du "Ich kann gar nicht wirklich was dazu sagen, ich bin wie erschlagen.", positiv gemeint hast, denn ich will nicht an irgendwelchen Anfällen Schuld sein. ^^  
  
@Natscha: Sei dir da lieber nicht zu sicher. *ggg*  
  
@:Tscha: Gefällt dir die Umsetzung?  
  
@Kirilein: Danke für das Lob. Ich hoffe *fingerkreuz*, dass du im diesem Chap auch so eine Stelle gefunden hast, die dir gefällt.  
  
Lebensweisheiten:  
  
Stirbt der Bauer im Oktober, braucht er im Winter keinen Pullover.  
  
Stirbt der Bauer im Dezember, braucht er im Jänner keinen Kalender.  
  
Und damit verabschiede ich mich wieder. Bis denne,  
  
Greetz aly 


	6. Kapitel6

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling, siehst du Isa, ich schrieb es doch noch hin *nick*  
  
Pairing: tja, ja......  
  
Warning: Slah- forever, Verblödungsgefahr  
  
Comment: Hasst mich nicht! Ich weiß, ich hab geschrieben, dass ich morgen also quasi gestern poste. (eigenartiger Satz, oder?) Auf jeden Fall tut es mit leid, dass ich es nicht geschafft hab, aber ich war gestern nicht zu Hause. Dafür hat dieses Chap 11 A4 und für meine Verhältnisse ist das ziemlich viel ^^  
  
Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Ihr seid die besten.  
  
@Lady Arrogance: Wünschen kann man sich bekanntlich alles. ~_^  
  
@Ich fand die Witze auch sehr lustig. *genauso ironisch guck* ^^  
  
@ginger ale: Was du findest "Weil es dich gibt" scheiße? Ich hasse dich. Wie kannst du nur? *tränen wegblinzel* Ich nehme an, du weißt wie das geeint war, oder?  
  
@Padfoot´s Mate: Danke für das Lob. *rot werd*  
  
@jacky666: Erst mal, danke für dein Lob. Und zu deiner Kritik, ich hab mein Bestes versucht, um weniger, die von dir genannten Wörter, zu benutzen. Das Problem ist, dass ich sonst keine mehr weiß. Du vielleicht?  
  
Und natürlich vielen lieben Dank an meine anderen Reivewer: Blue2706, Kirilein, moonshine88, Natascha, Vanillia und pirat.  
  
Liebe? Kapitel 6: **********  
  
"Sagen sie mir nicht, dass Mr. Snape und sie sich schon wieder geprügelt haben?" meinte Madame Pomfrey, als sie leise seufzend aus ihrem Büro kam.  
  
"Er hat angefangen.", versuchte Sirius sich zu verteidigen.  
  
Madame Pomfrey ließ ein missbilligendes Seufzen hören, als sie sich Sirius Wunde genauer ansah.  
  
"Er hat angefangen.", versuchte der Schwarzhaarige sich zu verteidigen.  
  
"Ach, ich bitte sie. Das sagen sie jetzt schon seit fünf Jahren. Das glaubt doch keiner mehr.", erwiderte die Krankenschwester kopfschüttelnd. "Kommen sie mit."  
  
Ohne Widerrede wollte Sirius ihr. Er wollte bloß so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück, um Snape seinen "kleinen Scherz" heim zuzahlen. Er grinste unwillkürlich.  
  
"Oh, nein. Das werden sie nicht, Mr. Black.", meinte Madame Pomfrey und verschwand kurz in ihrem Büro.  
  
"Woher?....", begann der Gryffindor, doch die Stimme der Krankenschwester, die aus ihrem Büro drang, unterbrach ihn rasch, "Ich kenne sie lange genug, um zu wissen, was dieses Grinsen bedeutet. Aber das werde ich verhindern.", endete sie und eilte mit schnellen Schritten auf Sirius zu.  
  
"Ich wollte gar nicht..."  
  
"Natürlich nicht.", antwortete Madame Pomfrey sarkastisch, doch dann verdüsterte sich ihre Miene schlagartig, " Sie haben eine Platzwunde, ehrlich gesagt will gar nicht ich wissen, was Mr. Snape mit ihnen gemacht hat, aber Fakt ist, das diese Verletzung behandelt werden muss.", sie sah ihn kurz mitleidig an, "Sie werden die ganze Nacht bleiben müssen."  
  
"Nein, bitte. Es ist nicht so schlimm. Sehen sie ich bin wieder in Ordnung.", als Beweis stand Sirius auf und wachelte wie wild mit den Händen herum. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit, überkam ihn eine starkes Gefühl der Übelkeit und er musste sich wieder setzen.  
  
"Sie bleiben hier und keine Widerrede.", erwiderte sie und zog eine kleine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche. Deren Inhalt war vollkommen durchsichtig"Den nehmen sie bevor sie schlafen gehen, suchen sie sich ein Bett aus."  
  
Sie hatte bereits die Tür erreicht, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. "Und sollten sie es wagen und einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen oder einen ihrer Freunde zu einem anstiften, sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, ihrem Haus hundert Punkte ab zuziehen." Sie sah Sirius mit einem letzten drohenden Blick an und schloss dann endgültig die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Langsam ließ sich Sirius auf eins der Betten sinken. Sein Kopf tat höllisch weh und das Schwindelgefühl war noch immer nicht ganz verschwunden.  
  
"Toll, ganz toll.", flüsterte er leise und schloss gequält die Augen.  
  
**********+ 17:47, in einer Eiche, direkt neben dem See:  
  
"Hättest du dir keinen besseren Platz aussuchen können?"  
  
"Willst du alles sehen, oder nicht?", fauchte Lilly den Schwarzhaarigen neben ihr an. "Doch natürlich, aber warum ausgerechnet ein Baum?", zischte James wutentbrannt zurück.  
  
"Naja, vielleicht ist es nicht praktisch, aber so sehen wir die beiden am besten.", antwortete die Rothaarige ein wenig ruhiger. "Ach, verdammt, dieser Scheißast.", fluchte James vor sich hin. Zum hundertsten Mal streifte er irgendeinen Zweig und schnitt sich dabei die Hand auf.  
  
"So schlimm ist er auch wieder nicht.", erwiderte Lilly grinsend. "Du hast ja auch leicht reden.", sagte James leise. " Du sitzt ja wenigstens. Und ich muss mich hier von irgend welchen Ästen erschlagen lassen. Zornig schlug er mit der Hand, nach einem Zweig. Dabei verlor er das Gleichgewicht und begann zu straucheln.  
  
"Verdammt!", schrie James; "Kannst du nicht ein wenig rüberrutschen, dass ich auch Platz habe?"  
  
"Schrei nicht so laut, sonst hört man uns.", sagte Lilly beschwichtigend und rutschte so gut es eben ging zur Seite. "Zum Teufel, ich hab das Recht herum zu schreien, wenn ich fast von diesem verdammten Baum falle.", erwiderte James mit hochrotem Kopf.  
  
"Du hast eben kein Gleichgewichtsgefühl.", sagte Lilly leise.. "Kein Gleichgewichtsgefühl? Ich spiele Quidditch.", erwiderte er halblaut, während er sich neben das Mädchen setzte.  
  
"Na und?", antworte Lilly und sah ihn provozierend an.  
  
"Was willst du eigentlich? Ich glaube nicht, dass es viele Menschen gibt, die das hier machen würden.", er deutete auf den Baum, "ehrlich gesagt, würde das wohl keiner machen."  
  
"Aber du machst es ja nicht für mich, sondern für Remy und Sirius.", sagte Lilly und sah James fest in die Augen. "Das ist vollkommen egal. Ich sitze hier mit dir, ich denke da ist es scheißegal warum, oder?"  
  
"Na bitte. Wenn du meinst. Wir werden einfach in aller Ruhe auf sie warten. Okay?", fragte Lilly betont ruhig.  
  
"Mhm", antwortete James nur  
  
*************** 17:58, direkt am See:  
  
Keuchend kam Remus zum Stehen. Er musste ich auf den Knien abstützen, so schnell war er gerannt. Suchend sah er sich um, doch Sirius war noch nicht da. Eine welle der Enttäuschung durchströmte ihn.  
  
Er würde sicher gleich kommen. Er würde ihn nicht warten lassen. Schließlich hatte Sirius ihm eine Brief geschrieben, warum sollte er das tun und dann nicht kommen?  
  
Alles würde gut werden. Ganz sicher.  
  
Der Blonder atmete tief ein. Die kalte Luft brannte in seinen Lungen. Bewegungslos stand er da und horcht ob, auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu hören war. Schritte oder schnelle Atemzüge. Irgendwas, irgendein Anzeichen dafür, dass Sirius ihn nicht alleine lassen würde. Irgendwas.  
  
Doch es blieb still. Man konnte absolut nicht hören, außer hin und wieder der Wind, der durch die Bäume zog.  
  
"Er kommt bestimmt.", flüsterte der Blonde leise. Immer wieder sprach er sich diesen Satz vor, es bewahrte ihn davor, die Nerven zu verlieren. Er musste nur geduldig sein, wie so oft.....  
  
"Er kommt bestimmt."  
  
********************************* 18:03, in der selben Eiche:  
  
"Was soll das?", fragte Lilly leise an James gewandt. Dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt, die Blätter zu zählen, die schon auf seinen Schoß gefallen waren.  
  
"Was´n?", fragte James teilnahmslos.  
  
"Er ist noch nicht da.", antwortet die Rothaarige flüsternd und wandte ihren Blick hoch zum Schloss.  
  
"Sicher kommt er gleich.", antwortete James, doch auch er sah sich jetzt suchend nach Sirius um. "Kann es sein, dass....", begann Lilly, doch der Gryffindor unterbrach sie jäh. "Er kommt, ganz sicher. Das würde er nicht tun. Niemals."  
  
"Außer...", sagte Lilly und starrte den Gryffindor eindringlich an. Und da verstand der Schwarzhaarige, was sie meinte....  
  
"Er war gar keine Lotusblätter suchen...", sagte James langsam und sah Lilly entsetzt an. "Er könnte überall sein.", erwiderte sie leise und begann an ihrer Lippen herum zu kauen. "Okay.", sagte James und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, " Das schaffen wir. Ich meine, das klappt schon."  
  
"Und wie?", fragte Lilly zögerlich.  
  
"Du bleibst hier. Lenk ihn ab, erzähl ihm sonst was.", sagte James und fuhr sich nervös durch seine Haare. "Und ich geh Sirius suchen."  
  
"Wie kommen wir hier runter?"  
  
"Na ja, springen....", antwortete James leise.  
  
*******************************  
  
"VERDAMMT!"  
  
Es war, als würde etwas schweres auf dem Boden aufschlagen. Oder besser jemand....  
  
"Was?", flüsterte Remus und riss seinen Kopf nach rechts. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich schlagartig, hatte er sich das gerade eingebildet? Und wenn nicht, wer oder was war das gewesen?  
  
Zuerst dachte der Blonde es wäre Sirius, der sich versteckt hatte. Hoffnung stieg erneut in ihm auf. Doch dann erkannt er rote Haare...  
  
"Lilly?", fragte er ungläubig, sein Herzschlag raste noch immer. Er konnten nicht verhindern, dass er enttäuscht klang. "Bloß nicht zu begeistert.", erwiderte diese keuchend und richtete sich langsam auf. "Hilf mir doch mal."  
  
"Was machst du,", er sah hoch, "in einem Baum?" Dann reichte Remus ihr seine Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch.  
  
"Na ja, du würdest es mir doch sowieso nicht glauben.", sagte Lilly und grinste. Remus beobachtete sie misstrauisch. "Versuch es doch mal."  
  
"Also, das ist eine lange Geschichte.", antwortete die Rothaarige langsam und winkte mit der Hand ab. "Nur die Kurzfassung.", erwiderte Remus langsam.  
  
Was, zum Teufel, machte Lilly Evans in einem Baum?  
  
"Ok, ich habe Vögel beobachtet.", sagte Lilly schnell. Hoffentlich hatte James es ins Schloss geschafft....  
  
"Vögel?", fragte Remus ungläubig. "Warum?"  
  
Sie verdrehte kurz die Augen und antwortete dann langsam: "Na, warum wohl?", das Mädchen klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, "Wenn du das nicht weißt, ich werde es dir nicht sagen."  
  
"Lilly, was soll das? Warum sitzt du in einem Baum?", fragte Remus verwirrt.  
  
"Sagte ich doch schon, wegen Vögeln." Sie überlegte angestrengt, aber was sollte sie sonst sagen....  
  
"Warum, verdammt noch mal, beobachtest du Vögel.", erwiderte der Blonde nun etwas lauter. Wollte sie ihn für blöd verkaufen?  
  
"Balzverhalten", antwortete Lilly leise. "Was?", fragte Remus betont ruhig. "Ich habe quasi vögelnde Vögel beobachtet." Sie vermied entschieden den Blick des Blonden.  
  
****************++  
  
Schwer atmend kam James in der Einganghalle zum stehen. Bis hier her hatte er es ohne Probleme geschafft, aber jetzt? Sirius konnte überall sein?  
  
Vielleicht im Gemeinschaftsraum?  
  
Oder in der großen Halle?  
  
Verzweifelt sah James sich um. "Verdammt.", flüsterte er leise. "Siri, wo bist du?"  
  
"Du suchst nicht zufällig nach Blacky, oder?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehte James sich um und erkannte die Umrisse von Snape. Dieser stand halb im Schatten, es sah ein wenig gruselig aus....  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe.", zischte der Schwarzhaarige und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum machen, als Snape ganz aus dem Schatten trat und ihm nachrief:  
  
"Ich sag dir wo er ist, wenn du mir sagst warum du ihn suchst.", sagte Snape mit einer bedrohlich leisen Stimme. Er verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust.  
  
"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", sagte James misstrauisch und kam ein paar Schritte näher.  
  
"Sag mir warum du ihn suchst.", erwiderte Severus grinsend, es schien ihm augenscheinlich unheimlich viel Spaß zu machen, etwas zu wissen, das James nicht wusste. "Ich warne dich.", flüstere James. "Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst.", antwortete Snape mit gespielt zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht lügst?", fragte der Gryffindor langsam. "Kannst du nicht. Du wirst mir wohl oder übel vertrauen müssen.", meinte Snape und grinste noch breiter.  
  
"Sag schon, Lilly.", sagte Remus, doch seine Stimme klang ruhiger. "Was machst DU hier?", fragte Lilly stattdessen. "Lenk nicht ab.", erwiderte der Blonde. "Tu ich nicht, aber", sie stupste mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen Remus Brust, " es ist schon ziemlich verdächtig, wenn Remus Lupin, angesehner Vertrauensschüler, mitten in der Nacht ganz alleine, herum wandert." Sie sah ihn forschend an.  
  
Remus sah kurz weg, dann räusperte er sich und antwortete gezwungen: "Ich habe auf Sirius gewartet." Lilly zog gespielt überrascht ihre Augenbrauen hoch. "Tatsächlich? Warum?"  
  
Der Blonde sah sie gequält. "Er wollte mich sehen." "Ja?", fragte die Rothaarige langsam.  
  
"Er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, ich dachte er wollte sich versöhnen."  
  
"Das will er.", platzte Lilly heraus. "Ich meine, ich glaube, dass Sirius das will.", verbesserte sie sich schnell, als die Gryffindor Remus verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
  
"Denkst du?", fragte der Gryffindor hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Natürlich. Ich bin mir sicher, er kommt jeden Moment.", erwiderte Lilly und warf einen schnellen Blick hinauf zum Schlosstor.  
  
***************************+++  
  
"Na klar, dir vertrauen,", James tippte sich gegen die Stirn, "Nur über meine Leiche."  
  
"Lässt sich machen", erwiderte Severus halblaut, doch James hatte ihn nicht gehört. "Wie ich sehe bist du in Eile, also überleg dir gut, was du machst."  
  
"Warum interessiert dich das?", fragte James und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
"Reine Neugierde.", erwiderte Snape kühl. "Also?"  
  
Der Gryffindor sah Severus abschätzig an.  
  
"Na gut, sag mir wo er ist und ich verspreche ich sag dir warum ich zu Tatze will.", sagte James laut und streckte dem Slytherin seine Hand entgegen. "du denkst doch nicht, das ich dir vertraue, oder?", fragte Snape spöttisch.  
  
James seufzte genervt auf. "Sieh mal, das ist quasi meine Absicherung, solltest du mich bescheißen. Außerdem bin ich ein Gryffindor und es ist bekannt, dass wir nicht betrügen."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige konnte richtig sehen, wie Snape mit sich kämpfte.  
  
Dann ließ Severus ein ergebenes Seufzen hören. "Solltest du mich anlügen, erwürge ich dich eigenhändig." "Einverstanden.", sagte James grinsend.  
  
"Ich hab ihn verprügelt.", sagte Severus daraufhin nur.  
  
"Ja klar", antwortete der Gryffindor sarkastisch. "Das ist mein Ernst.", sagte Snape und grinste vielsagend.  
  
"Die Krankenstation?", fragte James ungläubig. Doch der Slytherin grinste nur breiter.  
  
"Und jetzt sag mir, warum zu Blacky willst?" Seine Augen glühten fast vor Neugierde. "Willst du ihm deine Liebe gestehen?"  
  
James verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und kam auf Snape zu. Er war kaum zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt, als er ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte:  
  
"Aber nein. Ich will Siri bloß fragen, ob er weiß, dass du auf ihn stehst."  
  
Snape wurde mit einem Schlag ganz weiß im Gesicht, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen oder tun konnte, drehte James sich schnell und rannt die Treppen Richtung Krankenstation hoch. Obwohl er sich eigentlich beeilen hätte sollen, konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen Snape ein "Danke, Sevi.", nach zu rufen.  
  
Dieser stand wie angewurzelt mitten in der Eingangshalle und murmelte irgend etwas unverständliches vor sich her.  
  
****************************************+  
  
"Er kommt sicher gleich.", versuchte Lilly Remus zu beruhigen.  
  
"Das glaubst du selbst nicht, oder?", erwiderte Remus mit zittriger Stimme. "Doch, natürlich.", doch sie klang nicht wirklich überzeugt. "Vielleicht wird er einfach noch von etwas aufgehalten."  
  
"Ja, vielleicht.", antwortete Remus leise.  
  
"Ach, komm schon. Reiß dich zusammen. Er kommst schon noch, da bin ich mir sicher. Du musst nur Geduld haben. Das ist alles.", sagte Lilly und legte eine Hand auf Remus Schulter.  
  
"Geduld? Ich habe seit fünf Jahren Geduld. Ich bin immer geduldig, wenn er knutschend in einer Ecke liegt, wenn er mit irgendwem im Schlafsaal verschwindet und wenn ich dann die Nacht wach bin, weil Sirilein vergessen hat, sein Bett schalldicht zu machen. Weißt du Lilly, ich bin es leid geduldig zu sein." Ohne es wirklich zu merken, wurde er mit jedem Wort lauter.  
  
"Ich hab es so satt. Du kannst dir das gar nicht vorstellen. Seit ich ihn das erste Mal im Zug gesehen habe, geht er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was ich auch mache, ich kann ihn nicht vergessen. Und jahrelang hat er mich nur als Freund gesehen, bis er sich dazu erniedrigt hat., doch einmal mit dem kleine Werwolf ins Bett zu gehen." Es fiel ihm gar nicht so auf, wie er schrie.  
  
"Am nächsten Morgen verschwindet er und lässt mich einfach alleine. Und jetzt schon wieder. Ich bin es so leid, an dauernd verlassen und gedemütigt zu werden." Remus holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen.  
  
"Ich verstehe, wie du dich fühlst. Ich weiß, dass du dir verlassen vorkommst....", doch weiter kam die Rothaarige nicht, denn Remus unterbrach sie forsch.  
  
"Du weißt wie ich mich fühle? Tatsächlich? Lilly du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du redest. Nicht die geringste Ahnung."  
  
**************************  
  
"Ich lasse sie da nicht rein. Da können sie bitten und betteln wie sie wollen, ich lass sie nicht vorbei.", sagte Madame Pomfrey mit fester Stimme. James, der vor ihr stand, seufzte verzweifelt auf. "Bitte, nur ganz kurz. Es geht um Leben und Tod."  
  
"Ja, darum geht es doch immer.", erwiderte die Krankenschwester kühl und ging wieder auf ihr Büro zu. "Bitte.", flehte der Schwarzhaarige sie weiter an, doch Madame Pomfrey blieb hart. "Nein, Mr. Potter. Er braucht Ruhe."  
  
"Aber ich muss ihm etwas furchtbar wichtiges sagen.", versuchte James sie zu überreden.  
  
"Was denn?", fragte sie wenig interessiert. "Ich muss ihm sagen, dass.... dass", James zögerte, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es tun musste, wenn er da rein wollte, " Ich ihn liebe."  
  
"Wie bitte?", fragte Madam Pomfrey fassungslos. "Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden, ich muss ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe. Immer schon, wissen sie.", erwiderte James langsam.  
  
"Und das müssen sie ihm jetzt sagen?", fragte sie immer noch ungläubig. "Exakt. Als darf ich jetzt rein?", sagte der Gryffindor schnell.  
  
Die Krankenschwester starrte ihn noch immer an, ihr Mund war wie geöffnet. "Oh, danke. Sie sind die beste.", sagte James, ohne überhaupt eine Antwort abzuwarten.  
  
Damit rauschte er an ihr vorbei.  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür auf und James Potter stürmte in den Krankensaal. Sirius, der auf seinem Bett gelegen und Löcher in die Wand gestarrt hatte, saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade in seinem Bett. "James?", fragte er ungläubig.  
  
"Höchstpersönlich", antwortete dieser grinsend. "Was, zum Teufel, machst du hier?", fragte Sirius kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Auf ein Mal verbeugte sich James vor seinem Freund und sagte mit gespielt ehrfürchtiger Stimme: "Ich bin der offizielle Abholdienst, wenn du verstehst. Denn ich nehme nicht an, dass du irgendeinen Brief gekriegt hast, oder?" Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf.  
  
"Welcher Brief?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt. "Oh, der von Remyleinchen.", antwortete James grinsend. "Ein Brief von Remus?", fragte Sirius ungläubig und er spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.  
  
"Ach, fühlen wir uns geschmeichelt?", neckte James seinen besten Freund. Dieser schüttelte wütend den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Es wundert mich nur, mehr nicht.", erwiderte Sirius, doch er wirkte nicht sehr überzeugt von seinen eigenen Worten.  
  
"Was wollte er denn?", fragte Sirius und versuchte möglichst uninteressiert zu klingen. "Dich sehen, Kumpel. Ihr müsst reden. Und keine Widerrede.", antwortete James schnell, als Sirius etwas erwidern wollte.  
  
"Aber ich will nicht reden.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige schnell. "Warum denn nicht?", fragte James langsam.  
  
"Weil ich mir nicht vertraue.", antwortete Sirius leise und fuhr sich durch die pechschwarzen Haare. "Du vertraust DIR nicht?", fragte James verwirrt. Der andere nickte nur.  
  
"Wenn ich Remy sehe, dann weiß ich nicht was ich mache.", fügte Sirius hinzu. James Augen wurden mit einem Mal riesengroß und er schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "Ich glaube es ja nicht.", sagte er und begann auf einmal zu lachen. "Dass, das mal passiert, wer hätte das gedacht?", der Gryffindor musst sich an Sirius Bett festhalten vor Lachen.  
  
"Du wärst nicht so freundlich mir zu sagen, was das soll, oder?", fragte Sirius bissig.  
  
"Du bist doch tatsächlich verliebt. Ich meine früher oder später hat es ja so kommen müssen und ich hab Lilly ja auch geglaubt. Aber es aus deinem Mund zu hören, ist doch was ganz anderes.", sagte James grinsend. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder.  
  
"Was?", fragte Sirius nur.  
  
"Vergiss es. Komm mit. Wir müssen los, wir sind sowieso schon zu spät."  
  
"Wohin denn?", fragte Sirius sichtlich verwirrt. "An den See, Sirilein.", antwortete James und packte Sirius am Arm um ihm vom Bett zu ziehen. Doch dieser sträubte sich mit aller Kraft.  
  
"Ich kann nicht mit, weil ich mich sonst übergebe. Und warum überhaupt runter zum See, sagte Sirius zornig.  
  
"Scheiß auf die kleine Wunde, und wir wollen zu Remus.", erwiderte James fröhlich. "Kleine Wunde? Das war Snape, dieser hässliche Krüppel. Und was wollen wir bei Remus, ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich nicht mit ihm reden will.", rief Sirius ungehalten.  
  
"Okay, du scheinst es nicht verstehen zu wollen, oder? Das ist deine letzte Chance, er wird nicht ewig warten. Du musst ihm sagen, dass du ihn liebst. Bitte!", flehte James eindringlich.  
  
"Aber ich liebe ihn nicht."  
  
"Oh, doch. Und jetzt komm schon.", drängte ihn James. "Was hast du zu verlieren, wenn du jetzt mitkommst?"  
  
Sirius sah James zweifelnd an. Es stimmte schon, was hatte er zu verlieren?  
  
Außer sein Herz.....  
  
"Na gut.", sagte Sirius noch immer zaghaft, denn sicher war er sich noch nicht, "Ich komm mit."  
  
****************************  
  
"Seit ich das erste Mal in seine Augen gesehen habe, war ich verliebt in ihn, nein eigentlich war ich ihm hoffnungslos verfallen.", sagte Remus traurig. Lilly, die neben ihm saß, wischte sich zum wiederholten Mal die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie weh das tut, wenn der Mensch, den du liebst, mit irgend welchen Mädchen herum macht und dich dabei vollkommen ignoriert." Remus Blick war stur gerade aus gerichtet, aber es tat gut zu reden.  
  
"Ich war so oft alleine, immer wenn sie den Animgaus Zauber geübt haben. Ich wusste ja von nichts. Sirius hat mich noch mehr ignoriert, als vorher. Als sie es mir dann gesagt haben, wollte ich nichts lieber, als Siri umarmen und ihn küssen. Aber zu der Zeit hatte er natürlich eine Freundin, wie immer eigentlich.", Remus lachte leise auf.  
  
"Ich glaube, dass er sie besonders gern hatte." Er schien angestrengt zu überlege, "Ich glaub, sie hieß Anne, auf jeden Fall hatte sie blonde lange Haare, gegen so jemand hätte ich niemals ein Chance gehabt. Fast hätte er ihr erzählt, was ich bin. Er meinte, dass an der Zeit wäre, jemanden ein zuweihen und dass,...", der Blonde stockte, "dass, er ihr bis in den Tod folgen würde. Tja, und ich sollte eben einfach so genauso viel Vertrauen zu Anne haben. Aber ich hab sie gehasst."  
  
Lilly schluchzte leise. "Was ist dann aus den beiden geworden?"  
  
"Er hat sie fallen gelassen. Einfach so. Sie war ihm zu langweilig, aber die nächste hat schon gewartet. Und meine Qualen sind weiter gegangen..."  
  
"Wenn ich das gewusst hätte.", flüsterte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
*************************************************************************** Okay, ich bin fies.  
  
Sorry, Leute, aber es passt (wieder mal) einfach zu gut.  
  
Ich hoffe doch , das es euch gefallen hat und ihr reviewt. Büdde!  
  
Ich muss doch wissen, wie das was ich schreibe ankommt.  
  
Lebensweisheit:  
  
Hülsenfrucht zum Abendbrot, am Morgen sind die Fliegen tot.  
  
Und noch einer....  
  
Schlüpft der Bauer ins Dessous, macht das Vieh kein Auge zu.  
  
grüßle aly 


	7. Kapitel7

Disclaimer: Sehen wir es, wie es ist. Mir gehört keiner von den HP- Charas. Denn mal im Ernst, würden sie mir gehören, würde ich Geld wie Heu haben. Das ist aber leider nicht der Fall, aber was soll´s.  
  
Pairing: *verträumt schau*  
  
Warning: SLASH, wer das nicht mag, soll es nicht lesen. Und wer es trotzdem liest, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht mag, was ja schon ein Widerspruch an und für sich ist, der ist selber Schuld.  
  
Comment: Okay, das hier war eindeutig das schwerste Chapter. Aber jetzt habe ich es ja es geschafft. Die Idee dazu kam mir, als in der Stadt Geschenke einkaufen war. Fragt mich nicht warum, aber auf einmal wusste ich was zu schreiben war. *gestochen red* Prinzipiell stimmt es schon, das Sirius ziemlich schnell gewesen sein muss, aber na ja er ist eben flink. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht allzu traurig wegen dem Ende. STOPP: Jeder der jetzt schnell runter schauen will, wie es denn nun ausgeht, soll einen Moment inne halten und sich überlegen, ob er das tatsächlich tun will. Lasst euch doch überraschen. Okay? Und keiner liest vorher nach!!!  
  
Vielen Dank an meine 13 reviewer *luftzufächel* Ihr seid die Besten.  
  
@Tscha: Jetzt weißt du wie es mir geht, wenn ich mit den Kopf über ein gutes Ende für die beiden zerbreche. Übrigens toll, dass dir die Snape Einlage gefallen hat.  
  
@Kirilein: Ja, das wäre schon was, aber wie erwähnt mein Sirius ist eben flink.  
  
@Natascha: Ich würde Remus auch immer am liebsten knuddeln. *g*  
  
@Yamica: Ich werde die Geschichte weiterschreiben solange Interesse besteht.  
  
@Vanilla: Ich weiß, dass ich ein richtiger Menschenfreund bin. ^^  
  
@Miyazawa: Ich habe die Nächte durchgeschrieben, sonst wäre es jetzt noch nicht fertig. *ggg*  
  
Außerdem lieben Dank an: moonshine88, pirat, jacky, Lilith35, kerzle@gmx.at, Blue, baboon und lea (quasi 2mal ^^)  
  
So viel Spaß!  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
"Beeil dich, verdammt.", zischte James und drehte sich zu Sirius um.  
  
Dieser stand, schwer atmend, an eine Wand gelehnt. "Ich kann nicht mehr. Versteh doch,", seine Stimme versagte und er musste ein paar mal tief Luft holen. "Es wird immer schlimmer, ich hätte nicht mitkommen sollen."  
  
James ließ ein missbilligendes Geräusch hören und antwortete spöttisch: "Ach, Sirilein, lassen wir mal wieder die Sportskanone raushängen."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen und erwiderte trocken: "Ha ha, aber es ist mein Ernst. Können wir nicht mal eine Pause machen?"  
  
James Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Nein, wir machen keine Pause, weil Remy schon wartet. Du musst JETZT mit ihm reden und wenn ich dich eigenhändig zum See tragen muss."  
  
Sirius richtete sich mühselig auf. Seine Knie fühlten sich immer noch zittrig an, bloß wusste er nicht, ob das von der Verletzung oder von der Aussicht auf ein Gespräch mit Remus kam. Reden war noch nie eine von Sirius Stärken gewesen, er hatte nie sagen können was er fühlte.  
  
Vielleicht lag das an seiner Familie, denn er konnte sich, beim besten Willen, nicht daran erinnern jemals irgend ein nettes Wort von seiner Mutter oder seinem Vater gehört zu haben.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut, aber meinst du nicht, dass wir als Krone und Tatze schneller wären."  
  
"Ja, klar und riskieren entdeckt zu werden.", James tippte sich gegen die Stirn, "Im Ernst, das ist viel zu gefährlich, schon alleine wegen Snape." Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich suchend um, als vermutete er, dass Severus jeden Moment hier erschienen könnte.  
  
"Sag bloß du hast Angst vor Sevie.", neckte Sirius seinen besten Freund.  
  
"Angst? Warum sollte ich Angst haben?", erwiderte James, doch der zornige Unterton war unverkennbar herauszuhören. "Na, ich meine jemand der vor", Sirius verdrehte kurz die Augen und grinste vielsagend. "du weißt schon was Angst hat...."  
  
James Gesicht wurde seltsam blass und seine Augen wirkten glasig. Die Hände des Gryffindors ballten sich unbewusst zu Fäusten. "Ich...hab ...dir.. .schon oft, sehr OFT erklärt, dass....dass...es war nicht normal...j- jeder hätte Angst gehabt.", stotterte er.  
  
Sirius verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor der Brust. So sehr er sich auch zu beherrschen versuchte, konnte der Gryffindor sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
  
James stand vollkommen bewegungslos da und starrte Sirius zornig an. "Das...ist...nicht.... witzig. S-sogar du h-hättest da Angst gehabt."  
  
"Ja, sicher.", meinte Sirius immer noch grinsend.  
  
"Viele Kinder haben einmal Angst vor, vor...", James Stimme brach ab.  
  
"Angst vor Teddybären?", fragte Sirius und musste nur noch mehr lachen.  
  
"DAS IST NICHT WITZIG, VERDAMMT.", schrie James und sein Gesicht wurde knallrot. Fast alle Kinder haben mal Angst vor...vor.. T-Tedd-Teddybären.  
  
"Also, ich kenn keinen einzigen.", sagte Sirius und er biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut los zulachen..  
  
"Was weißt du schon?", fuhr James seinen besten Freund an.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass ich nie Angst vor Teddybären hatte.", erwiderte Sirius ruhig.  
  
"Die waren nicht normal, verdammt. Die waren verzaubert. Sie hatten so komische Augen, so gruselige riesige Glotzer.", stammelte James und gestikulierte wild herum.  
  
Was bildete sich Sirius ein? Jeder hatte einmal vor etwas Angst und bei hm waren es eben Teddybären gewesen. Aber die waren, wie er schon so oft erklären musste, sicher nicht normal. Außerdem hatte doch sogar Sirius Black so etwas wie einen wunden Punkt....  
  
Und plötzlich veränderte sich James Gesichtsaudruck. War sein Gesicht noch vor Sekunden vor Angst erstarrt, so grinste auch er jetzt. "Aber weißt du...", flüsterte er und seine Augen fixierten Sirius.  
  
Oh ja, wenn es einen Schwachpunkt bei Sirius gab, dann war das....  
  
"Wenn ich, deiner Meinung nach nicht normal bin, was bist dann du? Ich meine, wer ist schon fünf Jahre in eine Person verliebt und merkt es nicht mal?"  
  
Das Grinsen waren augenblicklich aus Sirius Gesicht verschwunden, seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. "Wie oft noch, ich war nie in Remus verliebt und bin es auch heute nicht." Seine Stimme klang wie ein Knurren und es wurde nur allzu deutlich, dass er sich nicht umsonst in einen Hund verwandeln konnte. Treu und liebenswürdig, aber besser nicht zu reizen....  
  
"Aber nein, natürlich nicht.", antwortete James sarkastisch. Er genoss es, dass jetzt er selbst jetzt Sirius ärgern konnte.  
  
"Ich meine, hey es ist vollkommen normal jemanden andauernd zu bemuttern und auf ihn auf zupassen, wie einen Schatz. Dann mit ihm zu schlafen und ihn, quasi als kleine Zugabe, einfach links liegen zu lassen. Und das nur, weil du Angst hast, er könnte dich "schwach machen". Na, klar du stehst ÜBERHAUPT nicht auf Remylein.", meinte James.  
  
Sirius Gesicht zeigte nicht die geringste Emotion, er starrte nur stur geradeaus.  
  
"Im Ernst, wie komme ich bloß auf die absurde Idee, du Sirius Black, Weiberheld und ach so cooler Gryffindor, könntest dich allen Ernstes in so jemanden wie Remus Lupin verlieben.", sagte James und das Grinsen verschwand schlagartig aus seinem Gesicht. "Nein, du bevorzugst eher die Variante Ich-schlaf-einmal-mit-ihm-und-dann-soll-er-scheißen-gehen, denn es ist ja schließlich nicht dein Problem."  
  
Sirius Augen huschten zu James. "Du verstehst gar nicht, um was es hier geht.", flüsterte er und seine Stimme klang dunkler und bedrohlicher als je zuvor.  
  
"Ach, nein? Dann bitte, erklär es mir. Erklär mir, warum du Remus fünf Jahre wie dein wertvollstes Gut behandelt hast und jetzt nicht mal mehr mit ihm reden willst.", sagte James ernst und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als Sirius ihn nur weiter ausdruckslos anstarrte. "Denk nach, dass ist nicht der einzige Grund. Ich kenne dich und weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Niemals."  
  
"Ich liebe ihn nicht.", erwiderte Sirius langsam, doch seine Augen wirkten leer, ganz so als würde ihm erst jetzt bewusst, was auf dem Spiel stand....  
  
James schloss kurz die Augen. "Erinnerst du dich an unsere Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts?", fragte er leise und ein Lächeln umspielte unwillkürlich seine Lippen.  
  
************FLASHBACK******************************************  
  
"Komm schon. Nimm irgendein Abteil.", keuchte James.  
  
"Ja, lass dir Zeit. Wir brauchen ein perfektes Abteil für einen perfekten Schulanfang in Hogwarts der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, das verstehst du doch sicher, oder?", erwiderte Sirius grinsend.  
  
"Sieh das jetzt bitte nicht als Beleidigung, Sirilein, aber wenn wir nicht gleich sitzen, sehe ich mich gezwungen, dir all diese wundervollen Koffer hier in meiner Hand, einzeln an den Kopf zu werfen.", antwortete James.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut.", sagte Sirius lachend und schob die nächstbeste Tür auf.  
  
Doch hier saß schon jemand.....  
  
"Oh, entschuldige, ist hier noch frei?", fragte Sirius und lächelte den Jungen, der alleine in dem Abteil freundlich an.  
  
Aber der Junge erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. Seine Augen waren von fettigen schwarzen Haaren verdeckt, er war ziemlich groß und schlaksig."Verschwinde!", fauchte der Junge und würdigte sie keines weitern Blickes, sondern starrte stur aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Wow, ein richtig netter Zeitgenosse.", meinte Sirius, als er wieder zu James auf den Gang trat, "Wirkte richtig sympathisch."  
  
Auch die nächste drei Abteile waren schon voll. In einem versuchte ein rothaariger Junge vergeblich seine Kröte grün zu zaubern. In einem anderen saßen zwei Jungs und schienen voll auf miteinander beschäftigt zu sein. Das nächste Abtei war so voll, dass kaum Platz war, die Fenster zu öffnen.  
  
"Okay, das hier ist das letzte. Lass uns hoffen, dass hier keine wild knutschenden herum liegen.", meinte James genervt. "Oder, eine ganze Großfamilie.", fügte Sirius seufzend hinzu.  
  
James und versuchte die Tür auf zu schieben, doch die zahlreichen Koffer in seiner Hand verhinderten das. "Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Sirius genüsslich. "Klappe, ich schaff das schon.", erwiderte James und versuchte die unmöglichsten Verrenkungen um die Tür auf zu bekommen.  
  
"Ach, hör schon auf.", sagte Sirius halblaut und zog die Tür mit einem Ruck auf. "Ha, siehst du hier ist noch frei." Sirius stieß triumphierend die Faust in die Luft.  
  
"Nicht ganz.", antwortete James trocken. Er deutete in das Abteil.  
  
"Oh.", war das einzige was Sirius heraus brachte.  
  
In einer Ecke zusammengekauert, lag tatsächlich jemand. Sirius starrte wie gebannt auf den schlafenden Jungen. Seine Haare waren schulterlang und in der Sonne schimmerten sie fast golden. Er hatte seine Beine fest an seine Brust gezogen. Dabei war sein Mund einen Spalt breit offen und er schnarchte leise.  
  
"Komm lass uns weiter gehen.", drängte James, aber Sirius hielt ihn am Arm fest und wisperte: "Nein, bleiben wir doch hier.  
  
"Er schläft.", sagte James. "Dann wecken wir ihn eben auf.", erwiderte Sirius und starrte noch immer wie gebannt auf den schlafenden Jungen. James seufzte ergeben und kaum zehn Minuten später hatten sie es geschafft, die schweren Koffer in das Abteil zu wuchten.  
  
"Hey, wach auf.", flüsterte Sirius und stupste den blonden Jungen sanft in den Bauch. Er kniete direkt neben dem Schlafenden. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen doch schon im nächsten Moment riss er überrascht die Augen auf. "Was?", wisperte er verschlafen.  
  
Sirius musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Der Junge hatte wunderschöne Augen. Zuerst wirkten sie braun, doch wenn man genauer hin sah, erkann man das sie eigentlich viel mehr bernsteinfarben waren....  
  
"Hi!", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und konnte nicht aufhören den Jungen unentwegt an zu starren. "Okay, Sirius. Komm her, du machst ihm doch Angst.", sagte James grinsend und zog seinen Freund auf den Sitz neben sich.  
  
"Mein Name ist James Potter, das hier ist Sirius Black und wie heißt du?", fragte er neugierig und hielt dem Blonden seine Hand entgegen.  
  
Der Junge schien noch immer ziemlich verwirrt, doch dann antwortete er leise: "Remus. Remus Lupin.", und reichte ihm auch seine Hand.  
  
"Schöner Name.", sagte Sirius und sah ihn grinsend an. Remus senkte schnell den Kopf und begann mit einem Ende seiner Decke zu spielen.  
  
Danach redeten sie eine Weile nichts. James starrte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster und Sirius sah immer wieder verstohlen zu Remus.  
  
"Was macht ihr hier?", fragte der Blonde schließlich leise und sah fragend zu den anderen beiden.  
  
"Wir haben kein anderes Abteil gefunden Es stört dich doch nicht, dass wir hier sind, oder?", erwiderte Sirius sofort und seine Augen blitzten besorgt auf.  
  
"Nein, bleibt ruhig hier.", meinte Remus und lächelte Sirius scheu an.  
  
*****************FLASBACK ENDE**************************************  
  
Es war schon eigenartig, wie genau er sich an Remus Gesicht erinnerte. Auch jetzt musste Sirius wieder lächeln. Der Blonde hatte damals so verletzlich gewirkt, so als brauche er jemand, der auf ihn auspasst.  
  
Und ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, war Sirius zu seinem Beschützer geworden. Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich immer besser verstanden bis sie schließlich zu so etwas wie besten Freunden geworden waren.  
  
Schließlich war dann herausgekommen, was Remus in Wirklichkeit war, aber jetzt, wo Sirius genau darüber nachdachte, hatte ihn die Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf war, nicht abgeschreckt. Eigentlich hatte es seine nur Gefühle verstärkt.....  
  
Sirius stockte......  
  
Verstärkt......  
  
"Remus.", flüsterte Sirius ungläubig.  
  
"HA!", rief James, "Wusste ich es doch! HA! Immer habe es immer gewusst, verdammt noch mal. HA! Eigentlich habe ich es schon damals geahnt. Es MUSSTE ja so kommen." James begann wie wild im Kreis herum zu hüpfen, dabei schrie er immer wieder die gleichen Worte.  
  
Sirius stand noch immer vollkommen bewegungslos da. "Remus?"  
  
James blieb abrupt stehen. "Worauf wartest du noch?", fragte er verwirrt. "Sag jetzt bloß nicht, du bist dir noch immer nicht sicher. Du liebst ihn, er liebt dich, er hat es gesagt, jetzt muss du es auch sagen, verstehst du?"  
  
Sirius sah ihn fragend an. "Und wie?"  
  
"Ach, das ist einfach. Lass die Floskeln weg und sag "Ich liebe dich.". Es ist gar nicht schwer.", sagte James und klopfte Sirius aufmunternd auf die Schultern.  
  
"Das kann ich nicht.", wisperte Sirius und seine Augen wirkten glasig.  
  
Wie konnte bloß in jemanden verliebt sein und es nicht einmal merken? Jetzt, wo sich an all die Situationen erinnerte, schien es ihm reine Idiotie, dass er Remus nicht schon vor einer Ewigkeit, gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte. All die kleinen Gesten, all die Umarmungen, warum hatte er es nicht bemerkt?  
  
War er tatsächlich so blind?  
  
"Doch sicher und jetzt beeil dich endlich.", sagte James immer noch grinsend.  
  
"Okay.", murmelte Sirius nur.  
  
*********************************************** "Wenn ich das gewusst hätte.", wisperte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Lilly stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. "Black!?"  
  
Remus drehte sich langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, um. Direkt vor ihm stand Sirius, dicht gefolgt von James. Seine Haare standen wild von seinem Kopf ab und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Er musste hier her gerannt sein....  
  
"Hi, Leute.", rief James. "Na, wie geht´s?"  
  
Remus sah Sirius ausdruckslos an. "Ein bisschen spät, meinst du nicht?", fragte er ruhig.  
  
Wie viel Sirius wohl von dem eben gesagten gehört hatte? Eigentlich war das sowieso vollkommen egal. Und wenn schon. Seine Gefühle für Sirius waren ja nichts neues.  
  
"Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Sirius, immer noch wie betäubt von dem eben gesagten. Was Remus da gerade gesagt hatte, war.... es war....  
  
Doch er fand keine Worte um aus zudrücken, was er fühlte. "Lilly, James geht bitte.", flüsterte er stattdessen.  
  
"Aber,...", begann Lilly, doch ein Blick von James genügte und sie verstummte.  
  
"Komm!", wisperte James und zog Lilly am Handgelenk mit sich. "James, bitte.", bettelte sie, als die anderen beiden außer Hörweite waren.  
  
"Nein.", erwiderte dieser nur.  
  
"Nur ein bisschen. Du willst es doch genauso, wie ich. Lass es uns tun."  
  
"Hör auf!", zischte James.  
  
"Komm schon. Wir sind ganz vorsichtig.", sie sah den Gryffindor vielsagend an. "Ich schwöre, ich werde keinen Mucks von mir geben."  
  
"Ja, klar.", erwiderte er sarkastisch. "Dann sag wenigstens, was du Sirius erzählt hast, damit er herkommt.", sagte Lilly und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Sie hatten schon fast das Schlosstor erreicht. "Nur die Wahrheit."  
  
"Wahrheit?", fragte die Rothaarige, als sie in die warme Eingangshalle traten. Außer ihnen war niemand zu sehen. James stieg bereit die ersten Treppen Richtung Gryffindorturm hinauf, doch Lilly blieb demonstrativ stehen und wiederholte ihre Frage. "Wahrheit?"  
  
Genervt drehte James sich zu ihr um und meinte: "Ja, ich habe ihn bloß an etwas erinnert." "An was?", fragte Lilly neugierig und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Unsere erste Zugfahrt.", sagte James nur.  
  
"Tatsächlich? Was war denn so toll daran?"  
  
"Nichts.", zischte er und verdrehte die Augen. "Sag schon, sonst nerve ich dich den ganzen Abend lang damit." Sie dehnte dabei das Wort "ganzen" so unerträglich, dass dem Schwarzhaarigen endgültig der Kragen platzte.  
  
"Okay!", rief James plötzlich, lief die Treppen wieder hinunter und rauschte an ihr vorbei Richtung Schlosstor. "Du hast es geschafft. Los, wir gehen sie belauschen."  
  
"Ich wusste es doch.", erwiderte Lilly grinsend und folgte James nach draußen.  
  
************************  
  
"Remus?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig. Dieser stand noch immer mit vollkommen leeren Blick da und starrte zu Boden. Und Sirius selbst hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Knie bald nicht mehr die Kraft hätten, ihn zu halten.  
  
"Hm?", murmelte Remus, aber er wagte es nicht auf zusehen. Sirius sollte nicht sehen, wie er wegen ihm zu weinen begann, stattdessen versuchte er die Tränen unauffällig weg zu wischen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid.", stotterte Sirius und kam einen Schritt näher. "Es tut dir immer leid.", erwiderte der Blonde monoton. Er nahm all seinen, eigentlich gar nicht vorhandenen Mut zusammen, und richtete sich auf. Remus konzentrierte sich voll und ganz darauf, dem anderen nicht in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Aber, ich wusste doch nicht, dass du mit mir reden wolltest.", versuchte der Schwarzhaarige sich zu verteidigen. Er kam noch ein paar Schritte näher, doch Remus gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung stehen zu bleiben. "Ich?", fragte der Blonde ehrlich überrascht.  
  
"Ja, James hat es mir gerade eben erst gesagt.", antwortete Sirius und zeigte hinter sich, als würde dieser immer noch dort stehen. "Ich bin, so schnell es ging, gekommen."  
  
"DU wolltest mich sehen.", sagte Remus langsam und zeigte auf Sirius "Du hast mir einen Brief geschrieben. Du wolltest dich versöhnen."  
  
Sirius ließ ein überraschtes Seufzen hören. "Ich wollte dich nie sehen und einen Brief habe ich dir auch nie geschrieben.", er sah Remus fest in die Augen. "Du kennst mich ich schreibe nie Briefe."  
  
Viel zu spät wurde ihm bewusst, was er da gerade gesagt hatte...  
  
"Du hast mir nie einen Brief geschrieben?", fragte Remus mit zittriger Stimmer. Sirius nickte nur verwirrt. "Du wolltest mich gar nicht sehen?", fragte der Blonde weiter und spürte wie langsam Tränen, seine Wange entlang rannen. Und wieder nickte Sirius.  
  
"Nein...", flüsterte Remus und holte tief Luft, es war als würde ihm jemand mit aller Kraft den Hals zudrücken. "Nein.", wisperte er, doch trotz seines Unglaubens, war der Blonde sich sofort darüber im klaren, dass Sirius nicht log. Er hatte ihn nie sehen wollen......  
  
Nie hatte er sich mit ihm versöhnen wollen....  
  
Niemals.....  
  
Die Tränen rannen in unkontrollierten Strömen sein Gesicht entlang und nur entfernt drang die Stimme des anderen an sein Ohr.  
  
"Was ist los, Remus?"  
  
Doch er war außer Stande zu antworten, zu schmerzhaft war das Gefühl, dass sich tief in seinem Herzen festsetzte. Er schloss gequält die Augen.  
  
"Remus, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sirius mit besorgter Stimme. Er versuchte seine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen zu legen, doch dieser stieß ihn weg.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe.", flüsterte Remus und starrte emotionslos zu Sirius. Obwohl seine Sicht von den Tränen ganz verschwommen war, konnte er sehen, wie verwirrt Sirius aussah.  
  
Aber jetzt war es vorbei. Endgültig. Wie lange hatte Remus gewartet, wie oft gehofft, dass Sirius ihn doch liebte und jetzt stellte sich endlich heraus, dass alles nur eine Lüge war. All die Gefühle, all die Gesten und kleinen Zärtlichkeiten.....  
  
Ohne genau darauf zu achten, was er tat, holte Remus ein paar mal tief Luft und begann dann in Richtung Schloss davon zu laufen......  
  
*  
  
"REMUS!!", schrie Sirius, doch der Blonde drehte sich nicht um. Er lief einfach weg, einfach so.  
  
Er sah ihm noch nach und im ersten Moment spielte Sirius mit dem Gedanken Remus zu folgen, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass das doch keinen Sinn machen würde.  
  
"Verdammt.", flüsterte auf einmal eine Stimme ganz in seiner Nähe. "Merlin, ich dachte, du hältst die Klappe." "Was kann ich dafür, wenn mir dein verdammter Zauberstab fast ein Auge aussticht."  
  
Sirius kannte diese Stimmen.....  
  
"Es ist ja nicht meine Schuld, ich hab nur versucht dieses Ding weg zu zaubern." "Welches Ding?" "Das da." Es schien als würden die Stimmen heftigst streiten und sie saßen augenscheinlich in einem Gebüsch.....  
  
"James?" Langsam schlich sich Sirius an den Busch, dann beugte er sich vorsichtig vornüber. Und tatsächlich vor ihm saß, zusammengekauert, sein bester Freund James Potter, in einem Busch.  
  
"Oh, hi!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und grinste.  
  
"James?", fragte Sirius immer noch fassungslos. Dieser stand langsam auf und putzte sich seinen Umhang ab. Dicht neben ihm kniete Lilly Evans und auch sie stand jetzt zögernd auf. "Hi.", sagte sie nur.  
  
Sirius sah misstrauisch zwischen den beiden hin und her. "Ihr habt Remy und mich doch nicht belauscht, oder?" "Wir?", fragte James und fuhr sich durch seine, ohnehin, zerzausten Haare. "Niemals.", fügte Lilly hinzu, aber ihre Wangen färbten sich, während sie das sagte, leicht rosa.  
  
Sirius machte seinen Mund auf und wieder zu, doch es schien als wollten ihm nicht die richtigen Worte einfallen. "Wir wollten nur mal sehen, wie es euch so geht.", begann Lilly zögerlich.  
  
"Also habt ihr uns doch belauscht.", schlussfolgerte Sirius. "Nein.", sagte James schnell.  
  
"Aber wo wir schon dabei sind, wie lief es denn?" Lillys Augen glitzerten vor Neugierde.  
  
"Beschissen.", sagte Sirius ehrlich und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Warum?", fragten Lilly und James, wie aus einem Munde.  
  
"Er hat irgendwas von einem Brief gesagt und ich hab ihm erklärt, dass ich nie irgendeinen Brief geschrieben hab, da ist er weg gelaufen.", erzählte Sirius traurig. Warum musste er immer alles falsch machen?  
  
"Ich hab es dir gesagt.", zischte James.  
  
"Was?", fragte Sirius und sah seinen besten Freund verwirrt an. "Nicht du.", erwiderte James und wandte sich zu Lilly um. Diese schien mindestens genauso überrascht wie Sirius. "Was habe ich denn getan?"  
  
"Die Briefe waren deine verdammte Idee.", sagte James aufgebracht. "Was?", fragte Sirius und starrte das Mädchen fassungslos an.  
  
"Du solltest nicht immer fluchen.", erwiderte Lilly ruhig. "Außerdem hast du gesagt, dass Sirius am See wäre, aber das war er ja augenscheinlich nicht." Sie reckte ihr Kinn, um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen.  
  
"Woher hätte ich das wissen sollen?", fragte James und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen herum.  
  
"Was?", fragte Sirius nur und sah seinen besten Freund verwirrt an, doch dieser schien ihn vollkommen zu ignorieren.  
  
"Du bist doch sein allerallerallerbester Freund, nicht wahr? Und als solcher hast du, verdammt noch mal, zu wissen, wo Sirius ist.", zischte Lilly und war nun war sie knallrot vor Wut. "Ich dachte, man solle nicht fluchen.", erwiderte James ruhig und grinste sie überlegen an.  
  
"Nein, DU solltest nicht fluchen, ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich es nicht machen darf.", sagte Lilly hochnäsig. "Heißt das, du verbietest mir zu fluchen?", fragte James fassungslos und sein rechtes Auge begann unnatürlich zu zucken.  
  
"Ja.", antwortete Lilly lässig.  
  
"Okay, wäre mal einer von euch so freundlich, mir verdammt noch mal, zu erklären was hier vorgeht.", schrie Sirius und starrte wütend zwischen den beiden hin und her. Was sollte das hier eigentlich?  
  
"Du solltest auch nicht fluchen.", meinte Lilly vollkommen sachlich und wandte sich jetzt Sirius zu. "Außerdem, ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir uns unterhalten, es wäre also mehr als angebracht, wenn du warten würdest, bist wir damit fertig sind.", ergänzte James mindestens ebenso sachlich wie zuvor die Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Erstens fluche ich wann, wo und warum ich will.", rief der Schwarzhaarige an Lilly gewandt. "Zweitens,", er holte tief Luft. "Was macht ihr hier überhaupt? Warum habt ihr mich und Remus belauscht?."  
  
Lilly machte Anstalten zu antworten, doch Sirius unterbrach sie jäh. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig", zischte er ungehalten. "Drittens, warum habt ihr diese Briefe geschrieben? Und warum habt ihr mir nichts davon gesagt?"  
  
Lilly und James schienen nur mäßig von Sirius Ausbruch beeindruckt. "Erstens, wirkst du wie der letzte Idiot wenn du die ganze Zeit herum fluchst. Kannst du dich denn nicht kultivierter ausdrücken?", fragte Lilly und war überhaupt nicht beunruhigt von der Tatsache, dass Sirius sie ansah, als wolle er sie töten.  
  
"Zweitens,", erklärte James weiter, "Wir haben euch belauscht, um den korrekten Fortgang eures Gespräches zu kontrollieren und natürlich, um einzugreifen, wenn etwas schief geht.", James sah kurz zu Lilly, "Aber leider konnten wir nicht verhindern, dass Remy verschwunden ist, weil sie und ich ein kleines Problem hatten."  
  
Sirius war vollkommen unfähig zu antworten, stattdessen starrte er die anderen beiden nur vollkommen ausdruckslos an.  
  
"Drittens,", ergänzte Lilly schließlich, "Wir haben die Briefe verfasst, um euch, das heißt Remus und dir, eure Versöhnung zu vereinfachen." "Weil wir ja wissen, wie stur ihr beiden bei solchen Sachen sein könnt.", unterbrach James das Mädchen.  
  
"Ja, das auch.", stimmte Lilly dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. "Auf jeden Fall ,wussten wir nicht, dass dich dieser Brief nie erreicht hat, sonst hätten wir euch ja aufgeklärt."  
  
"Nun kam es leider zu einer Reihe Missverständnissen. Du warst im Krankenzimmer und Remy hat verzweifelt am See gewartet.", fügte James hinzu. "Also, ist James zu dir gegangen und hat dich geholt, während ich versucht habe Remus abzulenken.", ergänzte Lilly grinsend.  
  
"Okay,", murmelte Sirius ungläubig.  
  
"Wir stellen uns jetzt bloß die Frage, was du falsch gemacht hast.", fragte James ehrlich besorgt. "Wahrscheinlich hat er Remus einfach ZU sachlich klar gemacht, dass er die Briefe nicht geschrieben hat, woraufhin Remy in seiner altbekannten Verzweiflung versunken ist.", sagte Lilly ruhig und sah Sirius dabei fragend an.  
  
"Exakt.", wisperte Sirius. "Tja, und dann ist er weg gelaufen.", meinte James traurig.  
  
Sirius nickte nur.  
  
"Warum bist du ihm nicht nachgelaufen?", fragte Lilly.  
  
"Hätte doch sowieso keinen Sinn gemacht, oder?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige leise. "Stimmt wahrscheinlich.", gab die Rothaarige zu, "Er hätte dir sicher nicht zugehört."  
  
"Na ja, aber du solltest trotzdem mit ihm reden.", meinte James. "Und ihm alles erklären." "Remy wird ihm nicht zuhören.", entgegnete Lilly langsam. "Kann sein, aber wenn er es nicht versucht, wird er es nie heraus finden, nicht wahr?" "Wenn du meinst.", erwiderte die Gryffindor trotzig.  
  
"Und was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte Sirius niedergeschlagen. Das alles war ja schön und gut, aber es half ihm auch nicht Remus wieder zubekommen.  
  
"Du musst ihm BEWEISEN, dass du ihn liebst.", antwortete Lilly halblaut.  
  
********************************************************************** Nett, oder? Es ist nicht zu Ende, freut euch oder weint. Ich werde mich mit dem nächsten Chapter beeilen, wenn ihr reviewt und meine anderen Geschichten leset. Okay?  
  
Für heute bin ich fertig, ich hoffe es gefiel.  
  
LEBENSWEISHEIT:  
  
Lässt der Bauer einen fahren, flieht das Vieh in großen Scharen.  
  
grüßle aly 


	8. Tja, was soll man machen

Hi Leute ^^  
  
Leider ist das hier keine neues Chaper, bloß eine Bitte.  
  
Zwar hat Lady Arrogance mir das schon mal erklärt, aber irgendwie funktioniert es bei mir nicht.  
  
Also bitte, wie kann man bei ff.net kursiv, fett und unterstrichen schreiben.  
  
Aber keine Sorge (oder doch?) das neue Chappie kommt bald und wahrscheinlich in 2 Teilen. Warum ich das so mache? Marketingstrategie! Mehr Chaper, mehr reviews. . *muhahahhahahhahahahha* . Trotz dieser kleinen Gemeinheit, bitte ich um eure Mithilfe ^^ . *alle knuddelt* . aly 


	9. Kapitel8

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Lily/James

Warning: Verblödungsgefahr 

Comment: Also, erst einmal herzlichen Dank für eure Hilfe mit dem kursiv, fett und unterstrichen schreiben, ich hoffe bloß, dass es jetzt klappt ^^ Dieses Kapitel ist „nur" der erste Teil, von insgesamt, haltet euch fest, zwei. Na gut, nach dieser bahnbrechenden Neuigkeit bleibt mir nicht viel mehr zu sagen, als: Viel Spaß!!!!!

Zuerst vielen lieben Dank an alle reviewer des 7 Kapitels:

Vanillia, baboon, pirat, Blue, Tscha, Schneckchen, leanna und kirilein, ihr seid die Besten! ^___^

Im Allgemeinen, glaub ich, seit ihr euch alle darüber einig, dass Sirius manchmal ein richtiger Vollidiot ist. ^^

Und auch an alle reviewer des 8 Kapitels:

@pinklala: Ehrlich gesagt war ich, als ich angefangen habe, dein review zu lesen, geschockt über die Aussage, du seiest angeekelt. Aber dann, war ich froh, dass dir die Geschichte doch gefällt. ^^

@emily: Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe und auch dafür, dass du dir die Mühe mit einer e-mail gemacht hast. Nun muss ich sagen dass mein Computer wohl ein richtiges Idiotengerät ist (es passt sich also mir an), weil das mit den Klammern leider nicht funktioniert hat. 

@Vanillia: Gute Idee, leider habe ich kein microsoft frontpage. *drop* Aber trotzdem Danke, dass du mir helfen wolltest. 

@baboon: Okay, ich hab´s versucht, wir werden ja sehen, ob es tatsächlich klappt. *finger kreuz*

@ickle Ronnie: Obwohl es mich wirklich freut, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt, muss ich sagen, dass ich nie verlangt habe,  dass man meine Geschichte liest (geschweige denn reiviewt) und schon gar nicht von jemanden der, wie in deinem Falle, „so etwas nicht unterstützen will".

Nanael und KeiEnjyouji, ihr seid die Besten.

Und ein riesiges *knuddel* geht noch im speziellen an emily, Vanillia und baoon für ihre Hilfe mit dem  kursiv, fett,....etc., schreiben. ^^

**Liebe?**

***~*~*~*~**

**Kapitel 8**

***~*~*~*~**

Teil 1 

*~*~*~*~

„Beweisen?", fragte Sirius und sah Lily verwirrt an.

„Na, klar. Wenn du ihm beweisen kannst, dass du ihn liebst, dann wird er dir sicher verzeihen.", sagte Lily und ein vielsagendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Gemäß dem Fall, er verzeiht dir deine immense Dummheit.", fügte James hinzu. „Was schon eine Leistung an sich wäre, bei dem Blödsinn, den du....." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Lily stieß ihm unsanft in die Rippen und zischte: „Mach ihm Mut, wenn du ihm noch mehr vorhältst, was für ein Idiot er war, gibt er sowieso auf."

„Was denn? Klar, er ist mein bester Freund, aber ich muss es ihm doch sagen, bei dem Unsinn.", erwiderte James und schüttelte, noch immer voller Unglauben den Kopf. 

Ihnen schien gar nicht aufzufallen, dass dieser noch anwesend war.....

„Wir müssen ihm doch helfen oder denkst du er schafft das vielleicht alleine?", entgegnete Lily und sah Sirius von der Seite abschätzig an.

„MACHT ES EUCH SPAß, MICH ZU IGNORIEREN?", rief der Schwarzhaarige ungehalten und seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. 

James und Lily sahen ihn entgeistert an, als würde ihnen tatsächlich erst jetzt gerade auffallen, dass sie nicht alleine waren. „Entschuldige Tatze, aber du weißt schon...." Den Rest des Satzes ließ James in der Luft hängen und stieß stattdessen Lily in die Seite, damit auch sie sich entschuldigte.

Das Mädchen zögerte kurz. „Sieh mal, wir meinen es nicht böse, bloß musst du verstehen, dass du dich echt wie der letzte Trottel..." James räusperte sich laut. „Ich meine, der Situation unangemessen, verhalten hast.", besserte sich Lily schnell aus. „Wir wollen dir nur helfen, aber das geht nicht, wenn du Remus die ganze Zeit zum heulen bringst."

Sirius sah zwischen James und Lilly hin und her. Er seufzte ergeben, sie hatten ja Recht. Er hätte gefühlvoller sein können, er hätte Remy nicht unbedingt **so** deutlich darauf hinweisen müssen, dass er nie einen Brief verfasst hatte. Aber er war einfach nur ehrlich gewesen, zu ehrlich eben....

„Stimmt schon.", gab Sirius kleinlaut zu, „Vielleicht war ich tatsächlich ein wenig zu...direkt." Er sah zögernd zu den beiden. „Aber glaubt mir, das wollte ich nicht."

„Ein wenig?", fragte James schrill. „Ich meine, Remus ist weinend weggelaufen, meinst du nicht, dass ´ein wenig`, ein wenig untertrieben ist?" „Du wiederholst dich.", grinste Lily.

„Das ist doch jetzt scheißegal.", rief James, „Und **ja**, ich weiß, ich soll nicht fluchen.", fügte er barsch hinzu, als Lily schon den Mund aufmachte, um ihn auf seine, mittlerweile alltägliche, Niveaulosigkeit aufmerksam zumachen.

Sirius, unterdessen, schien die beiden und dass, was sie da so leichtfertig über seinen Geisteszustand sagten, gekonnt zu ignorieren. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte er stattdessen bedrückt.

Lily und James wurden damit unsanft aus ihrem Blickgefecht gerissen. Zuerst sahen die beiden den Schwarzhaarigen perplex an, doch dann hatte Lily eine, nun ja mehr oder minder, gute Idee....

„Tja, du könntest was singen."

James und Sirius sahen sich einen Moment lang stumm an, dann brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Der...war...gut, Lily. Echt,....nicht...schlecht.", prustete James und die ersten Lachtränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Auch Sirius schien zu kämpfen, um sich nicht vollkommen zu vergessen. „Evans,...ich...wusste...gar nicht....das...du.. so.... _so_.....witzig....sein...kannst." 

Lilly, aber stand absolut ruhig da und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Das war mein Ernst." Ihre Stimme klang ehrlich gekränkt darüber, dass sich James und Sirius augenscheinlich über ihre, an sich, brillante Idee lustig machten.

Die beiden Jungen stockten und sahen dann entsetzt zu dem Mädchen neben ihnen.

„Das,...nein...NEIN...", rief Sirius und das Lächeln wich, in Sekundenschnelle, einer wütenden Grimasse. „Evans, das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?" Er stand vollkommen bewegungslos da, ganz anders als James, der diese Situation mehr als amüsant zu finden schien. „Hörst du das, Tatze? Du...du sollt für...R-Re-Rem" Doch er konnte den Namen einfach nicht aussprechen, mittlerweile musste er sich schon an Sirius Schulter festhalten, um nicht einfach um zukippen.

Doch Lilys Miene war noch immer unverändert. Es war ihr todernst. Sirius starrte sie noch immer fassungslos an. Eine Weile sprach niemand und außer James, immer wiederkehrenden, Lachanfällen, herrschte absolute Stille. Lily hatte sogar den Verdacht, dass Sirius aus Schock, aufgehört hatte, zu atmen.

„Es ist eine gute Idee, glaub mir.", begann sie leise und trat einen Schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. James wischte sich, währenddessen die Tränen aus den Augen, er war noch immer nicht fähig einen vernünftigen Satz über die Lippen zu bringen. 

„Es wird ihm sicher gefallen.", beteuerte Lily und legte ihre Hand auf Sirius Schulter. Doch dieser hatte jetzt wirklich genug. Zuerst die Sache mit den Briefen, jetzt das. Nein, nun würde er es selbst in die Hand nehmen. 

„Du bist irre, einfach irre.", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich gehe jetzt rauf, werd ihn suchen und ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe. Ganz einfach."

„Warte.", rief Lily, doch Sirius hob nur abwehrend die Hände. „Danke Evans, aber ich fürchte, noch eine von deinen brillanten Ideen, verkrafte ich nicht."

 Ich werde ihn suchen, ihn finden, mit ihm reden, ihm erklären, dass alles nur ein riesiges Missverständnis war, dann werde ich ihm meine Liebe gestehen und dann...tja dann, ist alles wieder gut., dachte Sirius und trotz der immensen Verwirrung durch Lily Evans einfallsreiche Ideen und der Tatsache, dass er ziemlich viel bei Remus wieder gut zumachen hatte (siehe obenangeführte Liste), erwachte so etwas wie Hoffnung tief in seinem Herzen. 

„Bis dann.", flüsterte er und ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren verschwand Sirius, eilends, Richtung Schloss. 

„Dir auch eine wunderschöne und erholsame Nacht", rief James ihm nach, doch dabei klang seine Stimme sehr nach dem Wiehern eines Pferdes.

„Verdammt.", zischte Lily und wandte sich wieder James zu. „Was denn?", fragte dieser sarkastisch. „Hat sich alles nicht so entwickelt, wie du es wolltest?"

„Ach, halt die Klappe.", erwiderte Lily leise. „Jetzt können wir sowieso nichts mehr machen.", meinte James schulterzuckend. „Warum hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten?", fragte das Mädchen vorwurfsvoll. 

„Erstens, warum ich? Du bist doch so versessen darauf, die beiden zusammen kommen. Aber weißt du, im Gegensatz zu dir, akzeptiere ich, dass sie das alleine schaffen müssen. Zweitens, ich kenne Siri schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass es keinen Sinn hat, ihm jetzt zu folgen.", sagte James und sah Richtung Schloss. 

Aber Lily schien gar nicht auf James Erläuterungen eingehen zu wollen...

„Können wir nicht reingehen, es ist schon verdammt kalt.", entgegnete sie stattdessen zitternd. „Ich finde es angenehm.", erwiderte James grinsend. 

„Das war klar, egal was ich sage, du musst die gegenteilige Meinung haben.", meinte Lily, mit gespielt, vorwurfsvoller Stimme. „Hat Tradition.", begann James und seine Stimme klang nun eigenartig sanft. „Komm her, sonst erfrierst du  tatsächlich noch."

Lily sah ihn zuerst nur verwirrt an, doch dann verstand sie und folgte der Bitte.....

Zuerst noch zögerlich, legte James einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie noch näher zu sich. Nur langsam, entspannte sich das Mädchen, angesichts dieser Umarmung. Es fühlte sich zumindest nicht schlecht an, so gehalten zu werden und auch James hatte das Gefühl, sich hieran gewöhnen zu können.

Eine Weile standen sie nur schweigend da, die Gegenwart des anderen genießend, doch bald war es wirklich zu kalt, um hier einfach herum zustehen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch reingehen.", begann Lily zögerlich, denn obwohl sie es niemals freiwillig zugegeben hätte, sie wollte nicht, dass James sie losließ, nicht jetzt. Jetzt, wo es so....einmalig war.

Wenn auch widerwillig, zog James schließlich seinen Arm zurück. „Ja, du hast recht.", antwortete er leise. Den ganzen Weg zurück herrschte zwischen ihnen ein unbehagliches Schweigen, keiner wusste so recht was jetzt noch geschehen sollte. Aber auf der anderen Seite waren sie so nicht gezwungen ihr Gespräch künstlich am Leben zu halten.

Viel zu schnell hatten sie den Turm erreicht und den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquert. 

Weder Sirius noch Remus waren irgendwo zu sehen gewesen.

 Am Treppenansatz blieben James und Lily, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, stehen. Zuerst wusste keiner der beiden so recht, was er sagen sollte.

„Gute Nacht.", flüsterte Lily. Etwas in ihr flehte darum, noch hier zu bleiben. Hier, bei James. Es war, wie eine leise Stimme, die ihr immer wieder die gleichen Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. „Bleib hier, nur ein bisschen." Die Stimme wurde, mit jeder Treppe die sie sich von James entfernte, lauter. 

Der letzte Rest Beherrschtheit schien zu schwinden, als sie plötzlich James leise Stimme direkt hinter sich hörte.

„Kannst du dein Versprechen nicht jetzt schon einlösen?"

Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Ihr Versprechen. 

Fast hatte sie es vergessen.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah direkt in James, jetzt grinsendes, Gesicht. Wie automatisch schlangen sich seine Arme um Lilys Hüften. Sanft zog er sie immer näher, an sich heran, bis nur noch Millimeter sie trennten. 

Lily war sich sicher, dass James das Pochen ihres Herzens hören konnte. Zuerst berührten sich ihre Lippen noch sehr zögerlich, doch mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, wurde er Kuss inniger. Wo am Anfang noch Unschuld und Vorsicht geherrscht hatte, war jetzt nur noch Leidenschaft und.....Liebe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Liebe?

Gab es so etwas überhaupt?

Hatte der heutige Abend nicht eindeutig gezeigt, dass Liebe eine Illusion war? 

Ein Wunschtraum?

Die letzten Stunden hatten Remus mehr Kraft gekostet, als irgendeine seiner Verwandlungen in einen Werwolf.

Er war von Verzweiflung zur Hoffnung geschlittert und wieder zurück. Im einen Moment, war sich der Blonde seiner Gefühle und denen von Sirius so sicher gewesen und im nächsten Augenblick schien alles wie ein schlechter Scherz.

Schon vor einer halben Stunde hatte Remus aufgehört zu weinen. Er hatte nicht einmal  mehr dazu, genug Kraft. Er war einfach weggelaufen, weg von seinen Freunden und weg von Sirius. Es war eine Flucht gewesen und in den Momenten in denen Remus einfach gerannt war und nur, wie aus weiter Ferne, Sirius´ verzweifelte Stimme gehört hatte, da war es ihm wie die beste Entscheidung in seinem ganzen Leben vorgekommen.

Es war das Einfachste gewesen, aber, wie sich jetzt erst herausstellte, auch das Schmerzhafteste.

Nachdem er in der Eingangshalle angekommen war, war er zuerst einfach nur ohne irgendeinen Plan da gestanden, bis ihm die Idee gekommen war, sich hier zu verstecken. Niemand kannte diesen Ort, nicht einmal James oder Sirius. Remus hatte ihn eines morgens in seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts, entdeckt und ihn seither immer aufgesucht, wenn er sich einsam fühlte.

Vor allen, natürlich, wenn James und Sirius ihn wieder einmal alleine gelassen hatten, woher hätte Remus denn wissen sollen, was sie für ihn taten?

Und hier saß er nun, auf dem höchsten Punkt des ganzes Schlosses. Noch höher sogar, als der Nordturm. Eigentlich war es nur eine kleiner Felsvorsprung und auf normalen Wege gar nicht zu erreichen. 

******************FLASHBACK****************************************

Keuchend kam Remus zum stehen. 

„Verflucht." Er hatte sich schon zum fünften Mal in dieser Woche verlaufen. Der Blonde achtete einfach nie darauf, wo genau er hinging. Er hatte ganz andere Dinge im Kopf, doch bevor er wieder in seiner altbekannten Einsamkeit versinken konnte, rief Remus sich in Erinnerung, dass er schleunigst in die große Halle musste.

Und jetzt war es eben wieder soweit. Er war im Nordturm, das wusste Remus zumindest. Hier musste doch irgendwo der Astronomieklassenraum sein, oder? Suchend wandte sich der Blonde im Kreis, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern, hier schon einmal gewesen zu sein.

„Versuchen wir es einfach, mal.", flüsterte Remus leise und trat in den Korridor auf der linken Seite. Die Wände waren, wieder nur aus Stein und Bilder gab es hier auch kaum. Und wenn, dann waren es nur Landschaftsmalerein. 

Schon nach ein paar Metern gab es die nächste Abzweigung.

Wäre bloß Sirius hier, dachte Remus bedrückt. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte einen untrüglichen Orientierungssinn, der ihnen schon oft dienlich war. Doch im nächsten Moment fiel Remus wieder ein, dass James und Sirius, wieder einmal, einfach so verschwunden waren und ihm keiner der beiden jetzt helfen konnte.

„Okay, was soll´s?", wisperte Remus und wandte sich dem linken Gang zu. Nur auf der rechten Seite war alle paar Meter ein winziges Fenster, dass den Gang spärlich erleuchtet. Überall hingen Spinnweben von der Decke, es schien, als hätte man diesen Weg schon lange nicht benutzt.

Und dann war er aus....

Ohne es wirklich zu merken, stand Remus plötzlich vor einer Mauer. Es war eine Sackgasse. Doch erst nach ein paar Mal hinsehen, fiel dem Blonden auf, dass es nicht einfach eine Wand war, dort hin ein Porträt. Nicht ungewöhnliches, eigentlich.

Das Bild....es...bewegt sich nicht, schoss es Remus durch den Kopf.

Es zeigte einen Jungen der, in einem hohen, mit Samt bezogenen Stuhl saß und obwohl es fast gänzlich dunkel war, erkannte Remus, dass er war außerordentlich hübsch war. Sein rotes Haar war kurz und stand wild von seinem Kopf ab. Die Farbe seiner Haare stand in starken Kontrast  zu seiner Haut, die fast unnatürlich blass wirkte. Die Augen waren strahlend blau, doch um den Rand der Pupillen zog sich ein fast goldener Schimmer. Obwohl er keinerlei Gefühlregungen zeigte, schien von ihm eine gewisse Melancholie aus zugehen.

Plötzlich überkam ihn der seltsame Drang, das Bild zu berühren. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde?  Nur noch Millimeter trennten seine Hand von dem Gemälde, doch statt es zu berühren, fuhr die Kuppe seines Fingers einfach durch das Bild hindurch. Remus schrie kurz überrascht auf, doch er bildete sich das nicht ein. Als er streckte seine ganze Hand durch das Bild, glaubte er einen kühlen Luftzug gespürt zu haben.

Okay, was sollte das?

Eine Welle der Angst stieg in ihm auf. Es war doch ein wenig ungewöhnlich, wenn man einfach durch Bilder durchfassen konnte, sogar in Hogwarts. Der Blonde wollte schon fast wieder umkehren und einfach zurücklaufen, doch dann fiel sein Blick erneut auf das Gesicht des Jungen....

Die Neugierde war zu groß.....

***************************FLASHBACKENDE******************************

Remus erinnerte sich nur zu gut an seine damalige Angst, doch am Ende hatte er sich überwinden können ganz durch das Porträt zu steigen. 

Und was ihn dahinter erwartet hatte, würde er nie wieder vergessen....

************************FLASHBACK***************************************

Zuerst traute Remus seinen Augen nicht. Den kühlen Luftzug, den er zuvor geglaubt hatte, zu spüren, strich ihm jetzt durch die blonden Haare.

Er stand auf einer kleinen Plattform, nicht viel breiter als er selbst. Weit in der Ferne erkannte er die aufgehende Sonne, wie sie mir ihren ersten Strahlen, den sonst so bedrohlich wirkenden verbotenen Wald, erhellte.

Der Wind ließ das Wasser im See, kleine Wellen schlagen, es glitzerte fast magisch im Sonnelicht und es schien Remus, als habe er den schönsten Ort der Welt gefunden. 

Der einzige Schutz vor dem Abstürzen, war ein dünnes Metallgeländer, dass rund um den Vorsprung befestigt war. Es war schon verrostet und sah auch an sich nicht sehr stabil aus.

Der Blonde war sich sicher, dass die Plattform noch höher als der Nordturm lag.. Innerlich dankte er, dass er schon seit frühester Kindheit vollkommen schwindelfrei gewesen war. So bereitete es ihm keinerlei Schwierigkeiten es sich auf dem kleinen Fleck, bequem zu machen, denn das er jetzt hier bleiben und die Aussicht genießen würde, war für Remus vollkommen klar. 

Mit fest angezogenen Beinen kauerte er sich auf den Vorsprung. Der Stein, auf dem er saß, fühlte sich seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht kalt an. Fast so, als ob gerade jemand vor ihm dort gesessen hätte.

Das einzige Geräusch, das hier oben zu existieren schien, war das ewige Pfeifen des Windes. Sonst war hier nichts und niemand. Kein störender Lärm, kein Geschreie, wie es auf den meisten Gängen Hogwarts üblich war. 

Aber vor allem war er hier vor Sirius in Sicherheit. 

***************************FLASHBACK ENDE******************************

„Sicherheit?", dachte der Blonde bedrückt. 

Damals war er hinter das Gemälde geflüchtet, aus Angst und Verzweiflung seine einzigen Freunde zu verlieren, die Freunde die ihm das Wichtigste im Leben geworden waren. Remus hatte versucht sich zu verstecken, vielleicht, so hatte er in seiner Naivität gehofft, vielleicht würden sie ihn wieder beachten, wenn er einfach verschwinden würde. Sie würden sehen, wie es wäre ohne Remus. Ob sie nach ihm gesucht hätten? In seinen Träumen bestimmt und nachdem er wieder aufgetaucht wäre, hätten sich James und Sirius und all die andern die ihn immer ignoriert hatten, bei ihm entschuldigt, für all ihre Fehler die sie, begangen hatten. 

Aber manchmal da vergisst man was Traum und was Wirklichkeit ist....

Meistens war Remus nach ein paar Stunden schnell zum Turm zurück gelaufen, nur um fest zustellen, dass Sirius und James lachend beieinander gesessen hatten und es ihnen ehrlich noch nicht aufgefallen was, dass der Blonde fehlte....

Heute war er hierher gekommen, um sich, wie einst, zu verstecken. Vor Sirius. Vor dessen bohrenden Blicken, die Remus fast um den Verstand brachten, vor seinen verletzenden Worten und Taten. Vor dem Schmerz, der in seiner Brust pochte und ihn schier zu zerreißen schien.

Aber eigentlich, dachte Remus verbittert, eigentlich ist es doch meine Schuld, oder?

Er hat mich doch gewarnt, er hat gesagt, dass es nur für eine Nacht sein würde. Aber ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt, ich dachte, ich könnte ihn ändern. Jetzt sieht man ja, wie falsch ich gelegen bin. Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich Remus Kehle.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

„Scheiße.", zischte Sirius zornig.

 Alles, wirklich alles hatte er abgesucht.

 Den Gemeinschaftsraum, die große Halle, das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung (Remus hätte wahrscheinlich sogar dort übernachtet, wenn Sirius und James ihn nicht immer wieder davon abgehalten hätten) und auch die Bibliothek, wo er jetzt noch immer einfach verwirrt herum stand. 

Madame Pince, die strenge und unglaublich penible Bibliothekarin, war ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit auf den Fersen. Genauer gesagt, seit dem Zeitpunkt an dem Sirius herein gestürmt war. Sie hatte ihn mir ihren Adlersaugen durch die Regale verfolgt, immer darauf bedacht, ob Sirius einen fatalen Fehler machen und ihr damit die Chance geben würde, ihn ein für alle mal raus zuwerfen 

Wo, zum Teufel, konnte er noch sein? Überall, flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinem Ohr. So ungern Sirius er zugeben wollte, aber Remus hätte tatsächlich überall sein können. Es war, als würde man die berühmte Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen.

_Magie_, schoss es Sirius unwillkürlich durch den Kopf, doch schon im nächsten Moment verwarf er auch diese Idee wieder. Ehrlich gesagt kannte er keinen Zauber, der Remus gefunden hätte, wahrscheinlich gab es so etwas gar nicht, zumindest nicht bei so einem riesigen Areal wie Hogwarts.

Eine Sekunde dachte Sirius daran, auf zu geben. Einfach zurück in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen, eigentlich wäre das gar keine schlechte Idee, schließlich musste Remus irgendwann doch wieder auftauchen, oder?

Ja, das war die Lösung, er würde sich in den gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum vor das, ebenso gemütliche, Kaminfeuer setzen und in aller Ruhe warten bis Remy wiederkam. Dann würden sie alles klären. Logisch und sachlich würde er dem Blonden erläutern, dass die Sache mit den Briefen, nur ein dummes Missverständnis war.

Schon wollte er den ersten Schritt tun....

Doch dann durchzuckte Sirius ein Gefühl, dass ihm bis zu diesem Moment vollkommen fremd gewesen war. Ein Gefühl, dass ihn mit aller Macht daran hinderte auch nur einen einzigen weiteren Schritt Richtung gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum, zu machen. Es brannte tief in seiner Brust und hatte der Schwarzhaarige es am Anfang für so etwas wie Schmerz gehalten, so verstand er jetzt, dass es weit mehr als das war. 

Ein Gefühl, dass ihn dazu trieb, weiter nach dem Blonden zu suchen, wenn es sein musste, die ganze Nacht lang. Bis er ihn gefunden hatte und Sirius wusste, dass er nicht eher wieder glücklich sein konnte, als das er Remus Lupin wieder in seinen Armen hielt.

Etwas, dass er weder kontrollieren noch verhindern konnte, etwas das viel stärker war als er selbst....

Sehnsucht 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

„Müssen wir das tatsächlich machen?", fragte James genervt.

Lilly, die noch immer eng an ihn geschmiegt stand, schmunzelte kurz. „Na, klar."

„Aber, im Ernst wir sollten uns da nicht einmischen.", beteuerte James und strich Lily eine Strähne des dunkelroten Haares aus der Stirn. 

„Aber ich liebe es mich ein zumischen.", erwiderte Lily grinsend. „Ich weiß.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige nur.

Eine Weile herrschte wieder Stille zwischen den beiden.

Doch dann....

„Also.", wisperte Lily und hob fragend ihre Augenbrauen. 

„Hast du den einen Plan?", fragte James langsam.

Ein kurzer Schatten huschte über Lilys Gesicht. „Schon, nur...", flüstere sie und vermied es entschieden, James direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Und weiter?", fragte James ungeduldig.

„Es wird dir aber nicht gefallen.", meinte Lily bedrückt und löste sich aus der Umarmung. 

„Lily, schlimmer als der Vorschlag, Sirius solle etwas singen, kann es nicht mehr werden. Ich meine, was gibt es grausameres?", seufzte er, dabei zog er eine Grimasse, als wäre die Vorstellung eines liebekranken Sirius Black, der voller Hingabe etwas für Remy sang, das Abnormalste auf der ganzen Welt.

„Ich fand die Idee klasse.", erwiderte Lily und ihre Stimme klang wie die, eines kleinen trotzigen Kindes. James, ersparte es sich, eine Antwort auf diesen offensichtlichen Schwachsinn zu geben, stattdessen setzte er damit fort, sie wegen ihrem neuen, sicher geistreichen Plan, aus zufragen. „Bitte, sag schon, ich schwöre ich werde mich nicht aufregen." Als Beweis kreuzte er umständlich sämtliche Finger seiner linken Hand.

Doch das Mädchen schien immer noch nicht davon überzeugt, James von ihrem, zweifellos brillanten Plan, zu erzählen. Denn Potty war, und das konnte sie mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, jemand der ihren unheimlichen (und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) Genie nicht hinreichend zu würdigen wusste. Das beste Beispiel dafür, war seine Reaktion auf ihren „Sirius-soll-singen"- Plan.

Doch am Ende konnte sich nicht einmal Lily Evans, die Jahre lang erfolgreich vor James geflüchtet war, seinem unbestreitbar vorhandenen Charme entziehen. 

„Okay, du hast gewonnen.", murmelte sie ergeben.

„Bestens", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Aber, es wird dir nicht gefallen." „Warum willst du es mir dann vorschlagen?", fragte James grinsend. „Will ich ja gar nicht.", verteidigte sich Lily prompt.

„Sag!", zischte James darauf hin nur.

„Okay,", antwortete Lily und hob abwehrend ihre Hände, „Sieh mal, es ist doch so dass, ...also...seien wir ehrlich,....und...das......meine ich nicht böse oder so, aber ohne uns, da ...kommen....die beiden doch nie zusammen, stimmt doch, oder?" Lily blickte flüchtig zu dem  Schwarzhaarigen, doch als sie sah, wie ungeduldig er wirkte, wandte sie sich schnell wieder ab

„Was ich meine ist,", fuhr Lily stotternd fort, „wir müssen sie finden, denn wie,....also...wie ich bereits... erwähnt habe, schaffen die das nicht ohne uns....und wir wollen doch, dass sie zusammen kommen, nicht wahr?"

„Lily, sprich in ganzen, zusammenhängen und grammatikalisch korrekten Sätzen oder, und das meine ich todernst, ich dreh noch  vollkommen durch.", rief James aufgebracht. „Sonst stotterst du ja auch nicht so rum."

„Es ist nur weil, also sieh mal, ich nehme an, dass Remus sich versteckt und tja, woher soll Sirius wissen, wo in diesem riesigen Schloss Remus ist?" Bei dem Wort „riesig", gestikulierte sie wild herum, um James zu zeigen, was riesig bedeutet.

„Also, das Schloss ist zu groß, um es überall ab zusuchen und tja, er kennt sich da sehr gut aus. Denn weißt du, ich habe mich letztens mit ihm unterhalten, in der Bibliothek, alleine und er kann echt, also echt nett sein.", stotterte Lily und wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick zu James. 

Dessen Miene war wie versteinert, er blinzelte nicht einmal mehr.

„Und irgendwie sind wir dann auf das Thema Zaubertränke gekommen.", sprach Lily schnell weiter, „er hat gemeint, dass es für **alles** einen Zaubertrank gibt, also schlussfolgere ich, auch um vermisste Personen zu finden."

Lily war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass James gänzlich zu atmen aufgehört hatte.

„Also, mein Vorschlag lautet, bitten wir Severus um Hilfe."

Stille.

Immer noch Stille.

„James?", fragte Lily vorsichtig. 

Er starrte sie emotionslos an, dann wisperte er leise, und Lily hätte es fast nicht verstanden: „Was?" Seine Stimme war so voller Unglauben, so voller Überraschung, dass Lily sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Doch das war nur der erste Fehler, den sie in den nächsten paar Minuten machen würde.....

„Evans,", flüsterte James und all die Liebe und Zuneigung, die zuvor noch in seiner Stimme mitgeklungen hatte, war jetzt gänzlich verschwunden. „Hör auf zu lachen."

Lily war so überrascht, über James plötzliche Kälte ihr gegenüber, dass ihr Grinsen augenblicklich erstarb.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, als du die Idee mit den Briefen hattest,", fuhr James mit einer bedrohlich leisen Stimme fort, „ich habe, mich auch nicht gegen deinen Plan, uns in einem Baum zu verstecken, gewehrt." Seine Augen starrten ins Leere. „Sogar, deinen Vorschlag, dass Sirius singen sollte,", und er wirkte, als er das sagte, nicht im mindesten belustigt, „habe ich verkraftet." Er holte tief Luft, wie um Kraft für die nächsten Worte zu sammeln. „Aber das, ist eindeutig zu viel."

Lily durchflutete eine Welle der Panik. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, ja jetzt war es James wohl wirklich genug. Aber Severus konnte ihnen doch tatsächlich eine Hilfe sein, oder? 

Aber mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich und James immer blasser wurde, zweifelte Lily immer mehr an ihrem Genie...

„Ich gehe jetzt schlafen.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich und fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch seine Haare, es war die erste Bewegung, die er seit Minuten, machte.****

Zuerst machte die Rothaarige noch Anstalten, ihn auf zuhalten, doch dann sah sogar sie ein, dass James, sollte Lily ihm jetzt folgen, sie gewiss ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, erwürgen würde.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ende Teil 1

*muhahahhahahhahahha* Ich hab, euch doch gesagt, ist alles nur eine Marketingstrategie. 

Das war nur der erste Streich, aber der zweite folgt sogleich. Obwohl „sogleich" wohl nicht ganz stimmt, n´bissl wird es schon noch dauern. Könnt ihr das ertragen?

Tja, ja Sadismus ist ein schwerwiegendes Problem....

Also nun, schreibt  BÜDDE reviews *mal wieder zum lila button schiel* und ich bin bald wieder da.

 Ob ihr nun wollt oder nicht. ^^

Und ich warne euch gleich, vielleicht gibt es gar kein Happy- End......*veg*

*alle zu Boden knuddelt*

grüßle 

aly


	10. Kapitel9

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling, nur die Storyline gehört mir *ganz fest an sich drück*

Pairing: Remus/Sirius, Lily/James

Warning: Dieses Chapter ist voll mit Kitsch, es trieft nur so, also für alle Romantik-Hasser AUF WIEDERSEHEN!

Comment: 

Ach, Leute! *ganz sentimental wird*

Das hier ist das letzte Chapter von „Liebe?". Ich hab mir solange eine passende Rede überlegt, aber jetzt fällt mir nichts mehr ein *zu heulen anfang* Ich werde diese Geschichte so irrsinnig vermissen, aber vor allem all die Leute die mir gereviewt haben und mir damit immer wieder die nötige Motivation gegeben haben, um weiter zu schreiben. Dass den meisten von euch die Geschichte so gut gefallen hat wundert mich immer noch. Wie schon oft erwähnt, Sirius und Remus sind einfach ein Traumpaar und ich liebe es über die beiden zu schreiben. Ich hoffe jetzt nur, dass euch dieses Ende gefällt, ich hab mich wirklich bemüht.

Das Zitat am Ende stammt aus meinem Lieblingsfilm  „Velvet Goldmine", ich weiß nicht aber diese zwei Sätze drücken für mich einfach Liebe aus.

Allmächtiger, erschießt mich.... 20 reviews....*mühsam wieder aufsteht*

Huh,....ich danke euch, ihr seid ja so genial. *alle knuddel* Ihr wisst gar nicht, was für eine Freude ihr mir macht. *nochmal alle zu Boden knuddelt*

@baboon: Nun ja liebenswürdig? *bezweifel* Aber ich bestreite nicht, dass er was hat *ggg* 

@Nanael: Niemals, deshalb...*auf Chapter zeig*

@Beautiful Selina: Mit dem „Liebespaar des Jahrhunderts" stimme ich dir vollkommen zu.

@PinkLala: Deswegen beende ich es auch hiermit, weil es sonst tatsächlich zu langwierig wäre. *rotwerd* Slash-Fan wegen mir? Echt?

@ickle Ronnie: Ich bin überhaupt nicht beleidigt, ich hab mich eher gefreut, dass du mir gereviewt hast.

@sternchen: Jetzt hat das warten und warten und warten ja ein Ende *ggg*

Vielen lieben Dank auch an: Tscha, Litschi-chan, Lorelain-chan, Lady Arrogance, Karmin, Vanillia, Blue, pirat, jacky666, Mylanka, snuggles, Schneckchen. emily und KeiEnjyouji und Katze, die mir eine e-mail geschickt hat. **Ihr seid die besten. **

Widmung: Für Marie mit ihren wahnwitzigen Satzstellungen, für Hanna, die mir mit ihrer Erklärung des französischen „oui" einen ganz neuen Horizont eröffnet hat und für Melanie (m.), dessen Tempo-Taschentücherverschleiß nur noch durch meinen übertroffen wird. 

**Nun viel Spaß!**

***********

**Liebe?**

***********

**Kapitel 9**

***********

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Leise schlich Lily die Treppen hoch.....

„Er wir nicht schreien....nein....", murmelte sie immer wieder vor sich hin. Der Mond erhellte kurz ihr, vor Angst erstarrtes Gesicht.... Ihre Hände wanden sich ineinander....

Als sie endlich schweratmend den fünften Stock erreicht hatte, sah Lily mit leichtem Erstaunen, dass es hier nur zwei Türen gab. In den Mädchenschlafsälen waren es in jedem Stockwerk mindestens sieben Türen, schließlich schliefen sie maximal zu zweit in einem Zimmer.

Die Wände, waren wie auch der Rest des Gemeinschaftsraumes aus Stein,  ein paar schwache Fackeln waren  daran befestigt. Der Raum an sich war kreisrund und die beiden Türen waren je auf der linken und rechten Seite, in der Mitte war ein großer Platz frei gelassen worden.

Auf der ersten Tür stand in verschnörkelter Schrift:

M. Patil, J. Jones, A. Brown und W. Shacklebolt 

Die Tür war aus massivem dunkelbraunen Holz, die Türklinke in schlichtem braun gehalten. Doch auch die zweite Tür, war nicht dass wonach Lily suchte...

E. McConan, N. Bale, J. Williams, N. Wilson, X. Jack und T. Slade 

Enttäuscht wandte Lily sich wieder um. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich vor Aufregung beim Abzählen der Stockwerke geirrt, 

doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf den großen Freiraum.

Eine unsichtbare Tür?, schoss es ihr unwillkürlich durch den Kopf.

Bedachte man, dass es sich um Sirius und James handelte, schien es plausibel....

Langsam, immer darauf achtend, keine Geräusche von sich zu geben, ging sie auf die leere Wand zwischen den anderen beiden Türen zu. Vorsichtig tastete sie den kalten Stein ab, bemerkte jedoch nichts ungewöhnliches.

„James?", fragte sie leise. Nichts rührte sich.

Lily klopfte gegen einen der Steine. Das Geräusch echote nur leise im Raum.

„Na gut.", murmelte Lily und ging einen Schritt von der Tür weg. „Ich weiß, dass du da drinnen bist, also komm da raus.", rief sie, den Lärmpegel ignorierend.

„Wir müssen miteinander reden!"

Ihre Gedanken fixierten sich auf James Potter...._Wir müssen miteinander reden_....**Jetzt**.....hasselnussbraune Augen......_Los Potty, mach auf_.....verwuschelte, schwarze Haare....._Es ist wichtig!_.....der unglaubliche Geschmack seiner Lippen auf ihren....._Ich will dich sehen_.....

„_Ahhhhh-_....." Die Rothaarige sprang erschrocken zurück.

Aus dem Nichts war direkt vor ihr eine schlichte schwarze Tür aufgetaucht. Lillys Herz raste wie wild, als sie die roten Lettern in der Mitte der Tür entdeckte:

_Wenn du  das lesen kannst, musst du entweder ein hübsches Mädchen oder Prof. McGonagall sein._

Darunter stand in nun goldener Schrift:

_J. Potter, S. Black, R. Lupin und P. Pettigrew _

Lily konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, sie wäre jede Wette eingegangen, dass das Sirius Idee gewesen war.

Ihre Überraschung, wodurch genau sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, war sofort vergessen. Sachte klopfte sie an die Tür.

Nichts rührte sich.

Vorsichtig griff Lily nach der silbernen Türklinke, doch in dem Moment in dem ihre Fingerspitzen sie berührten, erschien ein neuer Satz an der Tür:

_Zugriff verwehrt._

Lily schnaubte verächtlich. Sie war nicht soweit gekommen, um hier aufzugeben. Erneut versuchte sie die Türklinke zu berühren, doch statt nach zu geben, tauchte derselbe Satz wie zuvor auf.

„James?", schrie Lily.

Einen Moment war es wieder still, doch dann-

Ein leises Rascheln war zu hören, dann ein kurzes Klicken und die Tür sprang mit einem Mal nach innen auf. Das Mädchen wollte schon zu einer erneuten Schimpftirade ansetzen, doch der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, ließ sie alles andere vergessen. 

„Allmächtiger...", murmelte sie gedankenverloren.

Das Zimmer, in dem sie stand, war kreisrund. Die schweren roten Vorhänge waren zu gezogen nur an manchen Stellen drang das Mondlicht ins Zimmer, die einzige andere Lichtquelle waren vier kleine Nachtischlampen, die zur linken jeden Bettes angebracht waren. Obwohl sie den Raum nur spärlich beleuchteten, konnte Lily genug erkennen, um sich die Hand vor den Mund zu schlagen. 

Das Bett, dass ihr am nächsten war, schien noch das Ordentliche von allen zu sein. Nur zwei oder drei Pullover lagen darauf verstreut, die Decke hing schief über das Bettende. Davor lag ein offener Koffer, der bist zum Rand mit Büchern vollgestopft war. _Remus_... schoss es Lily durch den Kopf.

Auf dem nächsten Bett sah es wesentlich schlimmer aus: Die Bettwäsche lag, zu beiden Seiten des Bettes auf dem Boden.

An der Wand, neben dem Himmelbett, hing ein riesiges Poster von einem Quidditchspieler, der gerade den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Im Hintergrund konnte man das Publikum (magisch gedämpft) jubeln hören.

Beim nächsten Himmelbett war nicht einmal mehr die Bettdecke zu erkennen, alles war voll mit Kleidung. Auf dem Nachtisch stand ein Foto, dass James, Remus, Peter und Sirius zeigte. Sie grinsten, zogen Grimassen und es schien, als würde James Lily ganz besonders enthusiastisch winken..

Sie dachte, das Schlimmste hinter sich zu haben, doch als ihr Blick weiter wanderte, stieß sie vor Überraschung einen spitzen Schrei aus. Das Himmelbett, falls man es noch so nennen konnte, war an den vier Pfosten, die den Baldachin stützten, total zerkratzt. Es schien, als habe jemand zum Spaß etwas hinein geritzt. Vor dem Bett lag eine riesige schwarze Tasche, aber alles was Lily darin erkennen konnte, waren seltsame metallische Geräte. 

„Fühl dich wie zu Hause." Unerwartet trat James aus dem Schatten er offenen Tür, er wirkte seltsam blass und müde. Lily hätte fast wieder aufgeschrieen, aber in letzter Sekunde besann sie sich eines besseren. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Der Wind strich Remus fast zärtlich durch die langen blonden Haare. 

Außer dem Licht, dass aus den Fenstern Hagrids Hütte drang, war es vollkommen dunkel. Der Blonde hatte die Arme fest um seine Beine geschlungen und das Gesicht auf seine Knie gelegt. Mittlerweile war es eiskalt geworden und Remus merkte, wie er anfing zu zittern.

Doch er dachte nicht im Geringsten daran schon zurückzukehren. Wie oft hatte er das schon getan und war nur wieder enttäuscht worden? Was die beiden wohl machen würden, wenn er einmal nicht mehr da wäre? Wenn er einfach verschwinden bleiben würde? Wahrscheinlich würden sie nicht einmal um ihn weinen, sondern nur bedauern, dass sie jetzt niemanden mehr hatten, denn sie wie einen Sklaven behandeln konnten.

James und Sirius waren sowieso nur aus Mitleid mit ihm befreundet. _Ach, das ist der kleine dumme Werwolf. Der ist uns sicher ewig dankbar, wenn wir mal so tun, als wäre er unser Freund._....Denn warum sollte man sonst mit so jemanden, wie ihm befreundet sein. Remus konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie sie sich hinter seinem Rücken über ihn lustig machten.....

_Sieh ihn dir an, dieses hässliche Monster_....Sirius war doch auch nur irgendein Heuchler....._Na gut, dann schlaf ich eben mal mit ihm, mach ihm weiß, dass das ich ihn liebe und lass  ihn dann fallen. Er wird das schon verstehen, das muss er ja, denn wer würde ihn schon lieben können? Ich jedenfalls nicht......_

Der Blonde seufzte ergeben. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie schnell sich seine Gedanken wieder auf Sirius fixiert hatten, er konnte seine Stimme noch immer nachhallen hören....voller Abneigung....und Hass....

Der Zorn brodelte unaufhörlich höher....

„Es ist doch sowieso nur Remus, mit dem kann man es ja machen, der wehrt sich nicht." Er hob seinen Kopf und starrte ausdruckslos zum verbotenen Wald. „Na klar, Sirius ist kein Problem, wenn du mir das Herz brichst. Ich frage mich bloß, mit wie vielen Leuten du das schon gemacht hast?" Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, dass er laut redete....

„Aber, nicht mit mir, wer bin ich den? Sicher nicht dein kleiner Idiot." Er holte tief Luft, ganz so als kostete das reden irrsinnig viel Kraft.. „Das wirst du mir büßen. Ja, dafür werde ich dich zahlen lassen, Black."

Sirius würde schon noch einsehen, dass Remus Existenz nicht unwichtig war, dass er wichtig war.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„Fein.", zischte Sirius, „_fein!_"

Das Vertrauensschülerbad war vollkommen leer, die blauen Vorhänge ganz zugezogen. Sirius stand direkt neben dem riesigen gefliesten Becken, aus den Seitenwänden ragten mindestens zwanzig verschiedene silberne Hähne. 

In jeder Ecke stand ein großer Schrank, der Schwarzhaarige wusste aus Erfahrung, dass dort die außergewöhnlichsten Fläschchen standen. Manche waren nur Shampoo, andere sorgten dafür, dass die Haare innerhalb von sekundenschnelle ausfielen und er war sich sicher, einmal so etwas ähnliches wie Fischaugen in einer bauchigen Flasche gesehen zu haben.

Wie oft war er hier schon mit Remus und James gewesen....

Es war Sirius letzte Idee gewesen. Überall sonst war der Gryffindor schließlich schon gewesen und das Vertrauensschülerbad war geradezu ideal, um sich zu verstecken. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nur zu gut, wie stolz Remus damals gewesen war, als Dumbledore ihn zu einem Vertrauensschüler ernannt hatte. Es war eine unglaubliche Ehre für ihn gewesen, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf war.

 Nun ja eigentlich war das ja verboten hier zu sein, aber wenn man schon einen Vertrauensschüler zum besten Freund hatte, musste man das doch angemessen nutzen. Erst jetzt im Nachhinein fiel Sirius auf, in was für einen Gewissenskonflikt Remy dadurch geraten war. Auf der einen Seite seine Gewissenhaftigkeit den anderen Vertrauensschülern und vor allem Dumbledore gegenüber, aber auf der anderen Seite James und Sirius, seine besten Freunde. 

James und er hatten ihn damit sicher auch irgendwie ausgenutzt....

Sirius erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie Remus sich zuerst dagegen gewehrt hatte ihnen diesen Raum zu zeigen.....

****************FLASHBACK******************

„Er tötet uns, ich weiß es, er tötet uns."

„Nun übertreib nicht, er tötet höchstens dich, weil du die Vertrauensschüler verrätst.", grinste James und amte Filch´s wutverzerrte Fratze nach. Und das leider sehr treffend.

Zur Antwort ließ Remus nur ein verzweifeltes Wimmern hören. Warum hatte er dazu überreden lassen? Warum war er nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben? Merlin, warum konnte er nie _nein _sagen?

„Ach was, die erwischen uns sowieso nicht", zischte Sirius und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. „Wie weit noch?"

Doch statt zu antworten, deutete Remus auf eine Tür ein paar Meter weiter.

„Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen.", meinte James und betrachtete sie genauer.

„Lasst uns zurückgehen, bitte.", flehte Remus eindringlich, doch Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf und erwiderte amüsiert: „Keiner wird uns erwischen, dafür sind wir doch viel zu schnell." Er grinste zu James und dieser nickte bekräftigend.

„Nein,..", flüsterte Remus und zeigte mit dem Finger auf seine beiden Freunde. „EUCH wird keiner erwischen, aber mich schon, mich schon." Er wandte sich mit einem panischen Glitzern in den Augen herum, als erwartete, dass Filch jeden Moment auftauchen und sie halb tot foltern könnte.

James lachte nur leise auf, aber Sirius schien seinen Freund ernster zu nehmen. „Du denkst doch nicht, dass wir dich im Stich lassen, du solltest uns doch eigentlich besser kennen."

Remus sah kurz zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf und nickte dann leicht. Welche Chance hatte er schon?

Keine.

 „Ejakulation", flüsterte der Blonde leise und tippte sachte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Tür. Mit einem leisen Knauern sprang sie auf.

„Nettes Passwort.", wisperte James und trat als Erster ein. „Ich hab es mir nicht ausgesucht.", entgegnete Remus wütend, trotzdem legte sie ein leichter Rotschimmer über seine Wangen.

„Oh, ich bin im Paradies.", murmelte James immer wieder, als er an begann an den verschiedenen Duftbad-Hähnen herumzudrehen. Sirius frönte seiner Beschäftigung begeistert. „Jetzt das...probier das..._oh cool_."

Bald war der Raum mit den verschiedensten Düften erfüllt. Das Becken war mittlerweile voll mit Schaum und Wasser, es trat bereits über den Rand...

 Remus stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Augen  gezwungen ruhig auf das überquellende Becken gerichtet, neben Sirius und James, die sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen konnten. „Ganz toll.", murmelte der Blonde und der panischer Hauch klang wieder in seiner Stimme mit, „Es war klar, ich hätte es wissen müssen, die töten mich!" Er sah Sirius und James auffordernd an. „Lösungsvorschläge?"

„Lass es doch so, sieht  nett aus.", meinte James neben ihm und zwang sich unter größter Anstrengung nicht los zu brüllen vor lachen. Remus lächelte gespielt. „ich weiß ja, dass du leicht zu unterhalten bis, aber wenn das hier.", er zeigte auf den Schaum und im gleichen Moment goss sich ein Schwall Wasser in seine Schuhe, „AHHHHH!" Der Blonde sprang rasch zur Seite. 

„ES MUSS VERSCHWINDEN!!", schrie Remus, während er verzweifelt versuchte das Wasser aus seinen Schuhen zu bekommen.

„Muss es nicht.", entgegnete Sirius grinsend, „Wir könnten baden."

Remus wurde mit einem Mal blass. „Was?" Seine nassen Schuhe schienen vergessen.

Er hatte es immer mit einer gewissen Sorgfalt vermieden, mit James oder Sirius zu baden. Und das nicht ohne Grund, die Narben, die er sich einst zugefügt hatten, waren immer noch da. Natürlich manche waren mit der Zeit verblasst oder ganz verschwunden, aber andere, dass wusste er genau, würden ihm ewig bleiben.

Er war so in Gedanken verloren, dass es ihm nicht auffiel, wie Sirius und James bereits dabei waren sich auszuziehen. Mit wachsender Panik sah er ihnen zu, wie sie in das Schaumbecken sprangen. 

Auf Außenstehende musste dieses Verhalten ziemlich eigenartig gewirkt haben. Jungs, die einfach miteinander badeten und kein Problem damit hatten, sich anzufassen. Aber für sie war es Normalität, eine besondere Art der Zuneigung, ein Beweis des grenzenlosen Vertrauens...

Der Blonde dachte sogar kurz an Flucht, aber es war zu spät. 

„Na komm, Moony", rief Sirius begeistert und winkte ihm, sich auch endlich auszuziehen. 

Nun ja, dachte Remus verbittert, du hast ja kein Problem dich nackt zu zeigen. Mit einem leisen Anflug von Neid beobachtete er, wie makellos Sirius Figur war. 

Da waren keine roten Kratzer, keine Narben, stattdessen schöne glatte Haut. Muskeln, die sich fein durch die dünne Haut abzeichneten. Der Sommer hatte dafür gesorgt, dass seine Arme und Beine von einer fast unwirklich schönen Bräune überzogen waren. Er war schlank und hochgewachsen, Sirius Haare waren ein beträchtliches Stück gewachsen und hingen ihm nun meistens lose ins Gesicht, es gab ihm etwas Geheimnisvolles und betonte seine dunklen Augen nur noch mehr. 

Sein Körper war perfekt. 

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Remus, er war klein und schmächtig, starke Muskeln hatte der Blonde noch nie gehabt, sondern schwächliche Oberarme, sein Bauch sah aus wie eine aufgeblähte Kugel, nicht dass er dick gewesne wäre, es war einfach eine Kugel. Seine Haut war immer blass, denn „zu Hause" war er die meiste Zeit eingesperrt gewesen, wie ein Tier. Seine Knie waren knubbelig und er wirkte immer so, als wäre Remus furchtbar zerbrechlich. Als Werwolf....

Langsam, immer darauf bedacht diese bestimmte Stelle seines Körpers zu verdecken, zog er sich aus. Remus wollte sich einfach schnell ins Wasser gleiten lassen, während die anderen sich gerade umgedreht hatten, doch James und Sirius warteten stattdessen ungeduldig bis ihr Freund endlich fertig war und dachten nicht im geringsten daran ihre Augen von dem Blonden abzuwenden.

„Heute noch.", sagte James, „Wir haben dich sowieso noch nie nackt gesehen, also zeig mal, was du hast." Sirius pfiff erwartungsvoll, doch Remus wurde nur knallrot. 

„Na gut.", murmelte er leise und ließ nun auch seine letzten Hüllen fallen, er hätte erwartet, dass James oder zumindest Sirius ihm die ganze Zeit „dorthin" starren würden, doch das schien sie irgendwie überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. 

Stattdessen zogen sie ihn zu sich ins Wasser und begannen sich gegenseitig unter zu tauchen.

Wahrscheinlich taten sie das nur, um Remus  etwaige Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen, die beiden ja nur zu gut wussten, was für dumme Komplexe ihr Freund hatte, auf jeden Fall war der Blonde ihnen  noch nie so dankbar gewesen. 

*******************************FLASHBACK ENDE*************************************

„Wow."

Erschrocken riss Sirius den Kopf nach links.  

„Echter Hingucker."

Nicht das Sirius direkt versucht gewesen wäre, wie ein kleines Mädchen zu schreien, doch im Angesicht dieses nun ja...., war er dankbar ein gewisses Maß an Selbstbeherrschtheit zu besitzen. Zumindest glaubte er das.

Dort, auf einem der silbernen Waschbecken, die Beine kokett überschlagen saß ein, dem Schwarzhaarigen eigenartig bekannt vorkommender, Junge. Er hatte rote Haare und blaue Augen. Er war schlank und Sirius war sicher, würde er aufstehen, wäre er mindestens einen Kopf kleiner, als er selbst. Seine blauen Augen wanderten unaufhörlich Sirius Körper entlang.

„Junge, er hat nicht gelogen."

Der Gryffindor sah ihn fragend an, doch er schien ihn gar nicht bewusst wahr zunehmen, denn sein Blick richtete sich nun zwischen die Knie des Schwarzhaarigen. Als dieser bemerkte worauf genau der fremde Junge sah, zog Sirius seinen Umhang sofort enger um seinen Körper. Erst jetzt, da ihm seine Sinnesfreuden verwehrt wurden, sah der Rothaarige auf.

„Warum verhüllst du dich?" Seine Augen bohrten sich in Sirius, es schien als könne er durch sie hindurch sehen, dabei veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht im geringsten.

„Wer bist du?", brachte Sirius, immer noch verwirrt über die Tatsache, dass dieser Junge ihm augenscheinlich überall hinstarrte, zögerlich hinaus. Er irritierte ihn, dass der Junge nicht die geringste Scham zeigte.

„Jemand, dem du gefällst.", flüsterte der Junge, doch trotzdem verstand Sirius jedes einzelne Wort. „Aber, bevor du dir noch vor Angst in die Hosen machst.", sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem süffisanten Lächeln, seine Lippen wirkten fast weiß, „Meine Name ist Nathan." Seine Augen huschten sogleich wieder ein wenig tiefer....

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Sirius und seine Hände verkrampften sich erneut um seinen Umhang.

„Meinst du nicht,", Nathans Stimme klang vollkommen ruhig, doch mit einem Anflug von Entsetzen musste Sirius feststellen, dass der andere sich immer wieder über die Lippen leckte, „dass dies eine recht törichte Frage, für jemanden wie dich, ist?"

„Jemand wie mich?", fragte der Gryffindor ehrlich überrascht.

„Ich sehe kein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf deiner Brust.", flüsterte Nathan.

„Wie auch, wenn du mir andauernd...._dorthin _starrst.", zischte Sirius aufgebracht.

Langsam hob der andere wieder den Kopf und fixierte seine Augen wieder auf die von Sirius, er schien nur milde überrascht, über Sirius Ausbruch. „Aber, ich muss doch herausfinden, ob er recht hat."

Sirius hob nur überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Was?"

„Er redet so oft von dir, da muss ich doch wenigstens wissen, ob er die Wahrheit spricht.", erwiderte der Rothaarige amüsiert grinsend „Er könnte ja auch einfach lügen wer weiß das schon." Er zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

„Von wem redest du?", fragte Sirius. 

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ sich Nathan von dem Waschbecken gleiten, mit langsamen grazilen Schritten näherte er sich dem Schwarzhaarigen, er war tatsächlich viel kleiner....

„Er ist nicht zu verachten, aber", flüsterte Nathan und sah mit einem undefinierbaren Blick zu ihm auf. „nichts gegen dich."

Den letzten Satz konsequent ignorierend fragte Sirius langsam „Remus?"

„Oh, er hat sich mit nie vorgestellt, meistens hat er mich einfach ignoriert. Aber das tun ja die meisten....", antwortete Nathan und ein leichter Hall der Enttäuschung war aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Wo ist er?", rief Sirius ungeduldig und war versucht Nathan an seinem Umhang zu packen. „Sag schon!"

Doch der andere machte nicht die geringste Anstalten etwas zu sagen, stattdessen hob er seine linke Hand, sie war genauso blass wie sein Gesicht. Sanft berührte der Rothaarige Sirius Wange, seine Finger waren eiskalt. Der Schwarzhaarige war wie paralysiert, er konnte sicht nicht bewegen....

Vorsichtig ließ er seinen Finger über Sirius Lippen gleiten. Unwillkürlich begann dieser zu zittern. Er wollte das hier nicht, aber es war, als würde der Junge ihn zwingen sich nicht zu bewegen.

„Keine Angst.", wisperte Nathan und kam immer näher, bis seine Lippen nur noch Millimeter von Sirius entfernt waren. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Augen noch immer starr auf die Blauen seines Gegenübers gerichtet, er konnte sich nicht wehren....

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Nathan leise. „Jetzt, wo ich so nahe bei dir bin, wo du meinen Atem fühlen kannst, wo du weißt, dass ich dich begehre."

Sirius atmete tief ein. Es war anstrengend sich zu konzentrieren, wenn diese Lippen so nahe an seinen waren, der warme Atem streifte ihn unaufhörlich. Er würde ihn küssen, er konnte sich nicht wehren und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er gespannt darauf, wie es wohl sein würde, wie sich diese Lippen wohl anfühlen würden.

Doch dann-

_Sicher nicht besser, als die von Remus....._

Seine Küsse waren scheu und vorsichtig, immer mit einem gewissen Grad an Zurückhaltung und Beherrschtheit. Der Blonde hatte weiche und zarte Lippen, es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, wenn Sirius Lippen die von Remus berührten. Es war, als würden lauter kleine Stromstöße durch seinen Körper schießen. Remus blasse Haut auf seiner eigenen, seine leisen Schreie, wenn Sirius diese ganz bestimmte Stelle an seinem Körper fand, die den Blonden zum Zerspringen brachte.... es waren Kleinigkeiten, unwichtige Dinge, aber für den Blonden hatten sie wohl die Welt bedeutet. 

Die Welt, die Sirius gewaltsam zerstört hatte...

„Remus", flüstere Sirius heiser und schloss die Augen.

Wie aus weiter Ferne, hörte er ein leises Lachen. Ruckartig öffnete er seine Augen wieder. „Du denkst an ihn, während ich so nahe bei dir bin." Er lachte. „Du denkst an ihn, an seine Küsse und.... seine leisen Geräusche."

„Gewonnen, Kleiner.", wisperte Nathan, während er Sirius losließ und ein paar Schritte zurück ging. „Er redet ziemlich oft von dir, weißt du. Ich denke, es wäre gut, wenn ihr miteinander reden würdet. Ich meine, nicht dass ich ihn belauscht hätte oder so, aber nun ja als Bild hat man nicht sehr viel zu tun...."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Sirius noch immer perplex.

„Ach, nicht so wichtig." Nathan hob beschwichtigend die Arme, „Los, folge mir unauffällig, wir sollten uns beeilen, denn so wie ich das sehe, ist er wirklich sauer, vollkommen zu Recht, wenn du mich fragst." Es schien, als würde er fast schweben, so leichtfüßig ging er zur Tür, öffnete sie und gebot Sirius ihm zu folgen.

„Wo ist er denn?"

„Hinter meinem Bild.", antwortete Nathan lächelnd. „Was macht er dort?", fragte Sirius, während er sich beeilte mit dem Rothaarigen schritt zu halten.

Dieser lachte leise auf. „Sich vor dir verstecken."

Sirius blieb abrupt stehen. „Warum?"

Nathan ging unbeirrt weiter. „Das soll er dir  lieber selbst erklären."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„James, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lily vorsichtig. Er war wirklich blass.

„Ja, klar.", erwiderte der Gryffindor  sarkastisch. „Was sollte denn nicht in Ordnung sein?"

Was war den jetzt schon wieder sein Problem? 

„Ich versteh ja, dass dich die Sache mit Severus aufgeregt hat, aber dein Verhalten ist doch schon ein bisschen überzogen, meinst du nicht?", entgegnete Lily, „Okay, es war eine blöde Idee, ich sehe es ja ein, auch dass du Severus nicht leiden kannst, nur stört es mich, dass du dich deswegen gleich wie ein trotziges Kind aufführst."

James schnaubte verächtlich. „Nein, du verstehst nichts.", antwortete er leise, doch die Rothaarige unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Was soll dieser idiotische Streit überhaupt? Severus wollte mir darauf im übrigen auch keine Antwort geben. Du weißt schon, als ich ihn letztens in der Bibliothek getroffen habe, hab ich ihn gleich danach gefragt. Aber er ist stur geblieben, so wie du." Lily verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Warum benehmt ihr euch bloß alle so kindisch?"

„Ich dachte, du siehst ein, dass ich Snape verachte?", fragte James bissig.

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht.", zischte Lily und reckte überlegen ihr Kinn. „Ja klar, wenn du einen Fehler machst, ist das immer vollkommen unwichtig, aber bei den anderen achtest du auf jeden noch so kleinen Makel.", rief James.

„Nun ja, es ist auch schwer einfach zu ignorieren, was für Idioten ihr drei seit. Der eine, zu blöd um sich ein zu gestehen, dass er verliebt ist, der andere zu feige, um es sich einzugestehen und der letzte," sie zeigte auf James, „ist überhaupt für alles zu blöd."

„Wenn ich so furchtbar blöd bin, warum gibst du dich dann mit mir ab?", schrie James und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum.

„Was?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine.", rief James. Er schrie noch immer, im Gegensatz zu Lily.

Der Zorn war absoluter Verwirrung und Unwissenheit gewichen.

„James, wovon redest du?"

„Was willst du denn überhaupt noch hier?", er zeigte auf die Tür, „Na komm, verschwinde, geh zu deinem _Sevie_, ich bin mir sicher er kann dir helfen. Er weiß sicher Rat, er ist ja so toll."

Lily war nun vollkommen erstarrt. Ihre Augen waren stumm auf James gerichtet.

Der Schwarzhaarige war rot vor Zorn, seine ausgestreckte Hand zitterte unaufhörlich und seine Stimme klang eiskalt: „Ich will, dass du gehst. Jetzt. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Snape es kann. War bestimmt witzig in der Bibliothek, das könnt ihr dann jetzt fortsetzen. Ich werde euch sicher nicht im Weg sein."

Doch noch immer machte das Mädchen nicht die geringsten Anstalten sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn zu verschwinden.

„Na los.", flüsterte James, „Geh schon." Seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal schlichtweg kraftlos und gekränkt. Langsam ließ er seinen Arm sinken. Er vermied es konsequent Lily direkt in die Augen zu sehen, er wollte nicht sehen, wie sie ging. Denn das würde Lily sicher, ja sie würde zu Severus Snape gehen.... 

 Hätte er nicht unnachgiebig in die andere Richtung gestarrt, und wäre viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen sich selbst zu bemitleiden, dann wäre er vielleicht nicht so furchtbar überrascht gewesen, als sich Lily blitzschnell in seine Arme warf, ihr eigenen fest um James Hals schlang und dort hilflos anfing zu schluchzen.

Für einen verwirrten Moment lang, wollte James sie wegstoßen, sie wieder anschreien zu verschwinden, doch als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie weinte, konnte er nicht anders, als die Umarmung vorsichtig zu erwidern. Etwas unbeholfen tätschelte er ihren Rücken. Das Mädchen klammerte sich immer mehr an den Schwarzhaarigen, einen Moment herrschte Stille, doch dann unterbrach Lilys leise, immer wieder von Schluchzern unterbrochene Stimme, die unheimlich Ruhe.

„Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen Severus und dir hätte, würde ich eindeutig dich nehmen, schon alleine wegen der Tatsache, dass du dir regelmäßig die Haare wäscht."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

„Wir sind gleich da.", wisperte Nathan. Mit jedem Schritt den sie Remus näher kamen, wurde Sirius nervöser. Zuerst hatte  er versucht, sich einen bestimmten Text zu überlegen, verschiedene Fixpunkte, damit er nicht vollkommen hilflos und stotternd vor Remus stehen würde. 

Allen voran würde er von dem dummen Missverständnis erzählen, dass alles seine Schuld war, er aber wirklich nichts dafür könne, dann natürlich, dass er ihn überall gesucht hatte und...dass....er ihn..... nun ja was auch immer.

Doch wie oft er es sich selbst vorsagte oder manche Worte austauschte, es änderte nichts daran, dass ein gewisser Teil in Sirius, zu der absoluten Überzeugung gelangt war, dass Remus ihm nie verzeihen würde.

„Das Wichtigste.", unterbrach Nathan seine pessimistischen Gedankengänge, „ ist das du bei der Wahrheit bleibst. Lüg ja nicht, dafür ist das hier zu wichtig. Gib deine Fehler zu und gesteh, dass du der letzte Idiot bist."

„Ich bin kein Idiot.", protestierte Sirius.

Der Rothaarige blieb ruckartig stehen, drehte sich um und sagte mit spöttischem Unterton: „ Überleg mal genau, wie du dich all die Jahre lang verhalten hast und dann wiederhol noch mal, dass du kein Idiot bist." Ohne auf Sirius Antwort zu warten, ging Nathan weiter. Aber der Schwarzhaarige hätte gar nicht geantwortet, war es sich dem Wahrheitsgehalt in Nathans Worten schmerzlichst bewusst.

Den Rest des Wege verbrachte Sirius damit sich seine Zukunft ohne Remus auszumalen. Er würde alleine und einsam enden, von allen gehasst und niemandem geliebt. Er würde irgendwo dahinvegetieren, während Remus glücklich, zufrieden, aber vor allem ohne Sirius lebte. Der Gedanke an ein Leben ohne Remus an seiner Seite, versetzte dem Gryffindor einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust.

„Hier!", drang mit einem Mal Nathans Stimme an sein Ohr. Er blinzelte verwirrt, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie wohl ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Die beiden standen in einem leeren Korridor, es waren nur ein paar Bilder aufgehängt. Alles wirkte ziemlich trist, Sirius wandte sich suchend herum, doch konnte er Remus nirgends sehen.

„Wo ist er?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt.

„Da hinten." Der Rothaarige deutete auf einen Gang der links von ihnen lag. Nathan beugte sich vorne, um nach hinten zu sehen, doch schon im nächsten Moment riss er seinen Kopf ruckartig nach hinten. „Okay, kleine Planänderung. Ab hier machst du alleine weiter. Keine Sorge du schaffst das schon. Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen, also versau es ja nicht. Nathan hob drohend den Finger und stupste Sirius gegen die Rippen. „Und vergiss nicht: Sei ehrlich und alles wird gut."

„Was ist denn? Warum kommst du nicht mit?", fragte Sirius und in seiner Stimme klang ein leiser Hauch äußerster Beunruhigung  mit. Merlin, er würde ganz alleine mit Remus sein. Alleine....

„Viel Glück.", flüsterte Nathan und der Anflug eines Lächeln huschte über sein blasses Gesicht. Noch bevor Sirius, etwas erwidern konnte, begann Nathan sich aufzulösen, er wurde immer durchsichtiger, bis er schließlich ganz verschwunden war. Einen Moment starrte der Schwarzhaarige nur perplex auf den Fleck, an dem der Rothaarige eben noch gestanden hatte, doch dann hörte er etwas oder besser jemand der seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„_Sirius?_"

Ruckartig riss dieser seinen Kopf nach rechts und erstarrte noch im selben Moment.

_Remus......_

Die Augen des Blonden waren rot und ganz verschwollen, seine Haare hingen ihm lose ins Gesicht, er sah blass und krank aus, wie kurz vor Vollmond. Und trotzdem oder gerade deswegen war Remus fast noch schöner, als sonst. Seine Augen waren ruhig auf Sirius gerichtet.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er leise, es klang wie ein Vorwurf. Sirius hätte nicht hierher kommen dürfen, woher wusste er überhaupt wo Remus gewesen war? Er sah in dieses perfekte und makellose Gesicht und all der Schmerz brach mit solcher Wucht über ihn ein, dass seine Knie weich wurden. Die Erinnerungen stiegen erneut hoch, die Trauer.....aber auch die Wut, der unbändige Zorn über Sirius Verrat.....

„Ich hab nach dir gesucht.", erklärte Sirius mit zittriger Stimme. Jetzt, da er direkt vor ihm stand, in seine fast goldenen Augen sah, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, was er tatsächlich angerichtet haben musste.....

„Hör mal, Remus es ist alles nur ein Missverständnis.", begann Sirius zögerlich, doch Remus unterbrach ihn barsch: „Ich bitte dich, verschone mich. Ich will es nicht hören, weder deine fadenscheinigen Entschuldigungen noch deinen idiotischen Erklärungsversuche, lass es einfach." Woher die plötzliche Härte in seinen Worten kam, wusste nicht einmal Remus sich genau zu erklären.

Der Schwarzhaarige war im ersten Moment einfach zu perplex, um zu antworten, er hatte Remus noch nie mit solch einer Kälte in der Stimme reden hören. Seine Augen waren emotionslos und seine Gesichtszüge wirkten unnatürlich verkrampft, ganz so als wolle er mit aller Macht sämtliche Gefühle niederkämpfen.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass du zornig bist, aber gib mir doch wenigstens eine Chance.", bat Sirius und er merkte wie weinerlich seine Stimme bereits klang.

Doch Remus dachte nicht im geringsten an Vergebung.....

„Siehst du, du lügst gleich zweimal in einem einzigen Satz. Erstens hast du mich noch nie verstanden, du hast es noch nicht einmal versucht, für dich war ich immer nur der kleine Idiot, der euch nachgelaufen ist. Und Zweitens habe ich dir in den letzten Jahren jeden Tag eine neue Chance gegeben, schon allein damit, dass ich dir all deine Beleidigungen  verziehen habe." Der Blonde hatten nun die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Seine Stimme klang noch genauso kalt wie zuvor. Seine absolute Emotionslosigkeit war beängstigend.

„Beleidigungen? Wann hab ich dich beleidigt?", fragte Sirius und seine Augen waren fest auf Remus gerichtet. Er versuchte krampfhaft gegen das kontinuierlich schlimmer werdende Gefühl des Verlustes ankämpfen.

„Oh, du hast nie etwas anderes getan. Es war deine ganze Art, ich bin mir sicher, dass dir das nie aufgefallen ist, aber du hast mich immer wie einen Dummkopf behandelt. So als wärst du der Tollste von allen und die Welt wäre ohne dich vollkommen sinnlos." Remus Stimme brach ab, kurz richtete sich sein Blick gen Boden, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte der Blonde sich wieder gefangen, „und auch wenn ich nicht leugne, dass das stimmt, habe ich nun eingesehen, dass es einfach keinen Sinn mehr hat. Weißt du, es kostete mich einfach zuviel Kraft so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung, so als wärst du nur ein guter Freund.  Denn so sehr ich mich auch dagegen wehrte, du warst immer mehr als das. Du warst mein Traum, meine einzige wahre Sehnsucht." Remus Augen wirkten seltsam glasig und seine Stimme war schon lange nicht mehr kalt und gefühllos.

„Ich wäre gekommen.", flüsterte Sirius atemlos. „Ich schwör dir, ich wäre runter zum See gekommen, aber ich konnte nicht. Wenn ich es doch nur früher gewusst hätte." Sirius Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen.

„Was hat dich denn aufgehalten?", fragte Remus.

Sirius lachte leise auf. Er wandte seinen Blick ab. „_Snivellus_.", wisperte er und sah Remus fast herausfordernd an.

„Was?", fragte Remus und so sehr er es auf versuchte, er konnte die Besorgnis nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Er hat mich abfangen und ...nun ja ...sagen wir außer Gefecht gesetzt. McGonagall ist dazu gekommen und hat mich zur Krankenstation geschickt. Dort bin ich auch sofort hingegangen. Plötzlich ist James dort aufgetaucht und hat gemeint, du würdest unten am See auf mich warten. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich etwas verwirrt war, doch trotzdem bin ich ihm gefolgt. Tja, den Rest kennst du ja."

Vielleicht waren es Sirius Augen, die direkt in Remus Seele zu sehen schienen, vielleicht auch seine leise Stimme, die Gänsehaut auf Remus Haut verursachte oder einfach der Wunsch, sich geirrt zu haben auf jeden Fall, zweifelte er nicht im geringsten daran, das der Schwarzhaarige die Wahrheit sagte.

Dass Remus nichts erwiderte, bestärkte Sirius in dem Gefühl, dass er jetzt unbedingt weiter reden musste. 

„Ich hatte in den letzten paar Stunden ziemlich viel Zeit nachzudenken. Über dich und mich. Über die letzten Jahre. Über unsere gemeinsame Nacht. Über meine Gefühle." Ein paar Tränen rannen Sirius Wange entlang. Der Blonde hatte ihn noch niemals weinen gesehen....

Die Gefühle schlugen Wellen. Die Atmosphäre war zum zerreißen gespannt, die Herzen rasten und die Hoffnung wuchs....

„Ich wurde von Lily und James angeschrieen, was für ein Idiot ich bin, um nicht einzusehen, was scheinbar allen sonnenklar war. Ein Bild hat mir erklärt, dass alles, wie immer eigentlich, meine Schuld ist." Ein verbittertes Lachen entrang sich Sirius Kehle. „Am Anfang da dachte, dass sie alle Unrecht hätten, ich meine, ich war noch nie verliebt. Das ist nun einmal eine Tatsache. Zumindest dachte ich das."

Remus begann zu zittern. Er spürte es ganz deutlich, wie seine Hände sich verkrampften und sein Verstand langsam versagte. Seine Knie waren weich und der Blonde befürchtete, dass sie ihn bald nicht mehr halten würden.

Sirius hatte seinen vorgefertigten Text vollkommen vergessen. Was er sagte, war das, was einem immer zuerst einfällt, wenn einem nichts mehr einfällt....

_Die Wahrheit._

„Manchmal, da vergisst man, dass nichts unzweifelhaft ist. Ich glaube, dass mir nie richtig klar war, was du mir bedeutest, weil du selbstverständlich warst. Nie, bin ich in die Verlegenheit gekommen, darüber nachzudenken, was wohl passieren würde, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst. Ich dachte, dass du der jenige sein würdest, der mich nie verlässt. Aber heute, heute wurde ich eines besseren belehrt," Die Tränen ließen Sirius Sicht ganz verschwimmen.

 „Du hast mich verlassen. Du warst weg, ich wusste nicht wo du bist, wie es dir geht, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Und der Gedanke, dieses Unwissen..... diese Angst hat mich fertiggemacht. Ich hab dich vermisst. Dein Gesicht, deine Stimme, einfach alles an dir. Mir wurde bewusst, ich habe erst wirklich verstanden, dass ein Leben ohne dich....ohne deine Nähe und deine Liebe absolut sinnlos ist."

_Sei ehrlich und alles wird gut._

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen wischte sicht Sirius die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Es stimmte tatsächlich, man weiß erst wie viel ein Mensch einem bedeutet, wenn er auf einmal nicht mehr da ist.

„Sirius?", flüsterte Remus und seine Stimme klang wie ein leises hoffnungsvolles Flehen.

„Ich versteh ja, dass du mich jetzt hassen musst, dass nie etwas aus uns werden könnte, weil ich zu viele dumme, idiotische und unverzeihliche Fehler gemacht habe." Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen überschlug sich fast, während er redete. „Woher hätte ich es wissen sollen? Ich war einfach zu blind." 

_Du bis mein Traum, meine einzige wahre Sehnsucht....._

Ohne genau darüber nachzudenken schloss Remus den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Mit der Leidenschaft eines Menschen, der nichts mehr zu verlieren, aber alles zu gewinnen hatte, schlang er seine Arme um Sirius. Der Blonde schloss die Augen und presste seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen, jede emotionslose Beherrschtheit war verloren gegangen. 

Einen Moment standen sie nur da, die Lippen starr aufeinandergepresst. 

_Doch da gab es noch etwas, etwas dessen Aussprache unabwendbar war....._

Remus bewegte vorsichtig seinen Kopf nach hinten. Er zog sich zurück.

„Sag es!", flüsterte er atemlos. 

Sirius hob zuerst nur überrascht die Augenbrauen, doch dann legte sich ein Schimmer des Verständnisses in seinem Blick. 

Seine linke Hand begann über Remus Wange zu streichen, er kam näher, Stück für Stück, bis nur noch ein Wimperaufschlag sie voneinander trennte. 

Seine Stimme klang laut und deutlich, sich seiner Sache vollkommen klar und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war sich Sirius der Bedeutung dieser Wort absolut bewusst.

„Ich liebe dich, Remus."

*

Die Welt hat sich verändert,

denn du wurdest aus Elfenbein und Gold geschaffen.

Die gebogenen Linien deiner Lippen schreiben die Geschichte neu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_la fin_


End file.
